Transformers Prime: Torn Loyalties
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: Weeks after Savage joins the Autobots as a neutral, he goes into his heat cycle and accidentally bonds his spark with one of the Autobots. To make this matters worse, his lord who had been presumed dead returns and his loyalty is soon tested. T to M On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Savage dragged himself into a near by cave, maybe challenging Starscream for leadership had been a bad idea. The slagger maybe a coward but he knew how to fight dirty and viciously, he winced as he rested his slightly injured back against the side of the cave.

He opened his optics when he heard some thing small and medal hit the floor the cave. Looking to his right he saw the silver Decepticon symbol laying near his hand, he picked it up then placed it in the palm of his hand and stared at it. He closed his fist then sighed as he tossed it aside, with Megatron dead there was no point in staying with the Decepticons, but after all he's done there was no way the Autobots would take him in.

He did his best to repair most of his wounds, but he was unable to repair the deep laceration on his chest, Starscream's doing, he could still hear Starscream being his egotistical self as he viciously reprimanded him.

_"You dare challenge me? Me! Lord Starscream!"_

_Savage growled. "You are not worthy of taking Megatron's place as leader of the Decepticons."_

_They viciously attacked each other; Starscream being smaller and more agile did the most damage to the larger con. Even though Savage fought back, dead set on dethroning Starscream, he was no match for the seeker. He fell to his hands and knees sparkling and bleeding from his wounds, he bared his teeth in silent growl as Starscream walked over to him._

_"That's it, Savage bow before your new master." He said arrogantly._

_"You are not my master!" The black con snarled before getting to his feet and once again attacking the seeker._

_White hot pain hit him as claws raked his chest, next thing he knew he was on his back with Starscream's stiletto heeled foot on his chest holding him down._

_"I'll give you one more chance, Savage. Accept me as your new lord and master and I'll make you my second in command."_

_Savage growled before spitting mech fluid in the seekers face, in return he was back handed._

_"Maybe a few days stranded on earth will change your mind and attitude, activate the ground bridge and throw him into it!" Starscream commanded._

_Savage couldn't do much about fighting back because of his lack of blood, as he was dragged by two drones toward their space/ground bridge._

_"In a few days I will come for you and if you still have that disrespectful attitude, I'll teach you the meaning of respect the hard way," Starscream said threw narrowed optics. "But if you don't I will gladly let you return the ship and make you my second in command."_

_"What makes you think I'd ever be your second Starscream? I'd rather die." The blackbird growled._

_The Decepticon leader raised an eye brow before replying. "Well… I guess you'll stay on earth for a week before I come to retrieve you."_

_Savage let out a string of colorful profanities in both English and Cybertronian as he was once again dragged toward space/ground bridge. The last thing Savage saw before he thrown into the bridge was Starscream's arrogant smirk, on impact with the ground he blacked out._

Savage drifted in and out of consciousness for at least two days and every time he woke, he felt a surge of severe pain throughout his frame, he had been half tempted to contact Starscream but he stopped himself. Savage maybe a lot of things but he was not a beggar… at least when Decepticons were involved.

As he drifted off on the forth day, he started hearing the sounds of battle, he swore he saw some thing yellow zip by the cave where he had taken refuge.

Savage opened his optics, but quickly shut them when bright lights assaulted his optics, he groaned in discomfort. "Turn the damn lights off, Hook." He growled.

"My name isn't Hook, it's Ratchet."

His optics opened a second time at the sound of Ratchet's voice. "What the? How-who-" He stammered.

"Easy, Savage, you'll aggravate your wounds." Came a second voice, it was deeper then Ratchet's.

He looked to see Optimus standing behind the Autobot Medic, that was when he knew that he was screwed.

"How did you find me?" He asked, looking around as best he could.

"Judging by the shocked look on your face, you accidentally activated your distress signal, Bumblebee, Arcee, and I found you," Optimus replied. "You didn't received those wounds when you came to earth did you?"

Savage sighed. "No, I received these wounds from Starscream after I challenged him for leadership. He maybe a coward, but he's a coward who can fight."

Optimus signaled Ratchet to leave so he could talk to Savage in private. "Why did you challenge Starscream for leadership?" He asked after Ratchet left.

"With Megatron gone, I didn't see the point on continuing this war. I challenged Starscream so I could end this war with you peacefully," The battered black bird said. "As you can see, I failed and ended up on earth."

They sat in silence for a while until Savage spoke again and sat up with Optimus' help. "So what happens now?"

"When you accidentally activated your distress call, you asked for asylum and we will give it to you. As long as you wish it" Optimus replied standing up.

"Do you think that's wise? I'm not a big favorite among your Autobot comrades."

"As long as you don't give us any reason that you would harm us or the young humans, you may stay." Optimus set some thing next to Savage before leaving the con alone.

The black con looked to see what Optimus had set beside him, it was a small cube of energon and the bent Decepticon symbol that had once rested on his shoulder.

_Figures, even though I unintentionally requested asylum, I'm still going to be considered a threat._ He thought almost bitterly.

A young females voice caught his attention. "Hey Bulkhead who's the new guy?"

"Don't get to close, Miko. That's Savage, he maybe injured but he's still dangerous." Bulkhead replied.

He remained perfectly still as the one called Miko walked over to him. "So… what happened to you?"

Savage couldn't help but be surprised, this girl must have nerves of steal to approach him like this. "I challenged Starscream for leadership, but my plan backfired." He could feel Bulkheads blue gave on him.

"Bummer, so if you did manage to take leadership from Starscream what would you have done?"

He met her gaze before replying, making her take a step back from his intimidating red gaze. "If I had won the fight I would requested a meeting with Optimus and call a truce."

"Yeah right." Bulkhead said.

Slowly, Savage turned his gaze to the green Autobot. "With Megatron gone, they're wasn't any point in continuing this war. Any way I'm threw with the Decepticons." He tossed the Decepticon symbol in Bulkhead's direction.

The green bot caught it easily and looked at it. "This doesn't prove any thing."

"I know that. I'm not trying to prove anything, nor do I need to prove anything to the likes of you." Savage replied his optics slightly narrowed.

"Bulkhead, Savage asked for asylum when he activated his distress beckon. Which we will give him and if he no longer wishes to be a Decepticon then he will be considered a neutral." Optimus intervened before a fight broke out.

"What if he wants to be Autobot after a while?" Miko wondered.

"Only time will tell if Savage wants to join the Autobots." Optimus replied gently.

Bulkhead snorted then tossed the medal Decepticon symbol back to Savage. "I'm going on patrol. Miko, you want to come?"

Miko looked at Bulkhead. "You bet," She turned to Savage. "Talk to you later?"

Savage chuckled. "I'm not going any where, so why not."

Miko was surprisingly quiet on the patrol, it wasn't until twenty minutes had past before she said a single thing.

"So… what can you tell me about Savage?"

Bulkhead sighed. "I figured you were going to ask me that."

Like always Miko fired off questions at a surprising rate of speed. "… Did you and Wheeljack fight him, how many fights did you guys win against, did he win any?"

Bulkhead waited until Miko finally stopped asking questions before he replied to any of her questions.

"Yes, Wheeljack and I did have a few fights with Savage. It usually ended with Wheeljack ripping off Savage's right arm and beating him with it."

Miko winced slightly at that. "Ouch."

"Yeah, he gave Wheeljack a wide berth, after what seemed the twentieth time his arm was ripped off."

"So can I go near him and talk to him?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, but there is a few things you need to know about Savage, Miko. During the war Savage killed hundreds of Autobots without mercy, he was also Megatron's most loyal followers second to Soundwave. But having said that, Savage does have redeeming qualities."

"Such as?" She asked curiously.

"Savage is the only Decepticon who has honor, he would never harm a female nor would he harm a bot as young as Bumblebee," Bulkhead replied. "In fact, he would protect them against his own comrades, he would probably kill them to keep them safe."

"Wouldn't he get into huge trouble with Megatron?" She asked.

"Probably, but he was a valuable asset to Megatron, that and his high rank, so he didn't have to worry about being killed by his master, he would most likely be throne in the brig for a while. I'm still surprised that he hadn't been made Megatron's second in command."

"I'm sure Starscream would have seen him as a threat if Megatron had made him his second." Miko put in.

"Probably, just be careful around him, Miko." Bulkhead warned.

"With you as my guardian, I think he'll be trying to avoid me." The young girl replied.

Bulkhead chuckled at that.

Bumblebee approached Savage, who lifted his head at the sound of the young scout's approach.

"What is it that I can help you with, young one?" He asked.

_-You're Savage right?-_ His question came out with a series of beeps and whistles.

"Last time I checked." He replied with a small smile.

_-I was wondering if you could teach me a few fighting moves and techniques so I can improve on the battle field, if that's alright with you.-_

Savage thought about Bumblebee's proposal for a few minutes. "Check with Optimus about this and if he approves then, yes I will teach you." Savage replied.

Bumblebee's optics brightened then nodded before leaving to find Optimus, Savage watched him leave before turning his attention to the medal 'Con symbol that rested in his palm. Sighing he closes his fist around the object before tossing it in the trash, he was through with the Decepticons but he wasn't ready to become an Autobot just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

When no one was looking, Savage retrieved the Con symbol from the trash, he would get rid of it when the time was right. After putting in his subspace he headed back the berth.

Moments later he heard foot steps, looking in the direction from where they were emanating, he saw not only Bumblebee and Optimus but Ratchet as well.

"Bumblebee tells me that you agreed to mentor him." Optimus inquired.

"Yes, but only after I had your blessing, after all he would be learning from a former Decepticon." The black bot replied.

Bumblebee looked at his leader with hopeful optics.

"Very well, I will allow you to mentor our young scout." Optimus said after a few seconds past.

"But after you fully recover from your injuries." Ratchet put in.

Savage nodded understand, then smiled a little watching Bumblebee take off to tell his charge the news. He then notices that Ratchet is looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Lay down, I need to check your chest wound." Ratchet ordered.

Knowing he shouldn't argue with a medic, he laid down. "Until I fully recover, it seems that you and I will be spending a lot of time together." He said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head." The medic replies.

"I'll try not to."

Ratchet rolled his optics before checking Savage's chest wound. "Hmm, a few more inches Starscream's claws would have pierced your spark chamber."

"Lucky for me, he has better aim with his null ray then his claws." Savage examined his own claws while the medic patched him up.

"I can fix the wound, but your going to have a scar."

Savage shrugged. "It's just another scar, to a Decepticon, it's a rite of passage."

"Well, need I remind you, that your with the Autobots now."

"As a neutral, that is until I can talk myself into joining your cause, but expect any miracles." He warned.

"I'm not holding my breath."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

By the time Ratchet finished patching his wounds, Miko and Bulkhead had returned from their patrol, reporting that nothing had happened. And of course, Miko bolted straight for Savage to ask him a thousand and one questions, just to throw her off he asked his own question.

"Do you happen to be related to an Autobot by the name of Blurr?" Savage asked.

It worked like a charm… for about a minute, then she started talking again.

"I think Miko is going to kill Savage with questions." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee agreed his shoulders shaking, indicating that he was laughing at the larger bots comment.

"Bulkhead told me about your time with the Decepticons." Miko said.

Bulkhead narrowed his optics wondered how Savage would react, much to his surprise the former Con just sighed.

"Yeah, I did some things I'm not very proud of." The black bot replied sitting up.

Bulkhead watched from a distance as Savage and Miko talked, he couldn't help but notice how different the former con looked. He looked murderous every time he saw him or even caught a glimpse of him in battle, now he just looked like a bot who had seen and been through so much in his life and needed a good nights recharge.

_Maybe I should give Savage a chance. _Bulkhead thought with a small smile.

He looked away from Savage and Miko when he heard Arcee's light foot steps.

"Looks like Savage found a friend." She said crossing her arms.

"I fear Miko will kill him with her questions though." He replied.

"He'll be fine." She said before walking away.

"Alright, Miko," Bulkhead said coming over to them. "Let Savage get some rest."

Miko looked crestfallen but she didn't argue with Bulkhead. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll be here." Savage replied laying back down on the berth.

He watched out of the corner of his optic as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee transformed into their alt. modes and rode out of the tunnel, he had no idea where they were going but right now he didn't really care. Last thing he remembered before falling into a deep recharge was the ceiling and parts of a medal stare case then darkness as he blacked out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When Savage finally woke up, he felt better then he had in months, on the Nemesis none of the bots really got any sleep, two hours at the most which was why most were cranky and irritable. With some effort he pushes himself in a sitting position then had his feet over the edge of the berth, he then made the mistake of getting off the berth to fast.

_Oh, bad idea. _He thought sitting back down until he no longer felt light headed.

After his dizzy spell past he slowly stood up, but he had to use the berth to balance himself.

"Need some help?"

Savage looked up and saw Bulkhead standing a few feet away.

"That would be great." Savage replied.

Normally, he would told the bot to slag off and that he didn't need any help and that he was fine. But he wasn't with the Decepticons any more, he was with the Autobots, so putting up a show wasn't necessary. He allowed Bulkhead to take a hold of his right upper arm and lead him to an energon dispenser.

"Where's Miko?" He asked as he and Bulkhead sat down to drink their cubes of energon.

"The kids are at School, we won't have to pick them up until 2:55." Bulkhead replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Miko seems to be quite a handful."

Bulkhead just chuckled. "She can be, when I went to rescue Agent Fowler she followed me."

"So you were the one making all that racket, figures only you can stir up that much chaos." Savage said then taking a sip of his cube.

"I'm surprised you didn't see what was going on."

Savage shrugged. "I was busy fixing fried wires that needed to be replaced and I figured the troops could handle it, apparently I was wrong."

"How's your arm been treating you?" Bulkhead asked.

"A lot better now that it's not being torn off at the socket on a regular basis. But my shoulder does get stiff every now and again." He admitted.

"You should have the doc check it, next time you get the chance."

"I'll do that, so care to give me the grand tour? Or am I confined to med bay?"

Bulkhead shrugged. "I'm sure Ratchet will allow you to walk around, your not a prisoner or anything."

"For which I am very grateful."

Savage follows Bulkhead toward a hallway, unaware that Optimus and Arcee had been watching.

"They seem to be getting along." Arcee commented.

"I agree, should other Decepticons follow in Savage's path, it will give bots who were once enemies a chance to become friends or allies." Optimus replied.

"So have you chosen a alt mode yet?" Bulkhead asked. "From your build, I'd say you're a flyer, but your to large to be a Seeker, no offence."

Savage shrugged. "None taken. I'm still looking, I Haven't found anything I like yet. I wouldn't be able to fly for a while any way, thanks to Starscream."

"Yeah, he's been a pain in our circuits for a while now. Hey I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't Megatron make you his second in command?"

"He did, but I declined. I wasn't into the whole command thing. What a mistake that was, if I had become his second in command I would have become its next leader and this war would have ended after Megatron died." The black con replied.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about what could have been." Bulkhead reassured him.

"I guess your right." He replied leaning against the wall for support.

Seeing the former cons fatigue, he gently took Savage's right upper arm. "Lets get you back to the med bay, before the doc throws a fit."

Savage chuckles. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

Bulkhead lead Savage back to the med bay where Ratchet stood some what irritated with his arms crossed.

"And just where have you two been?" The medic asked.

"Just showing Savage around the base, no harm done, doc." Bulkhead replied.

"Savage isn't fully recovered, Bulkhead." Ratchet scolded.

"Easy, Doc I was the one who suggested that Bulkhead… take on a tour of the base." Savage cut in trying not to pant.

"Just get your aft back on the berth." Ratchet ordered.

Not wanting to irritate the medic further, Bulkhead lead Savage back to the medical berth, then helped him onto it.

"See you later, Savage." Bulkhead said with a small smile.

Savage smiled then gave him a small wave before laying down to rest, moments later Ratchet came into his line of sight to check on his vitals.

"What were you thinking?" The medic asked.

"Apparently nothing, but I didn't think wanting to have a look around would cause a problem." Savage replied.

"It wouldn't be if you weren't so badly damaged, you need to give your systems time to recover and over exerting yourself won't help you either." Ratchet scolded.

At that moment, Savage felt like he was being treating like a sparkling, when ever Hook told him off he just shrugged it off. That wasn't the case with the Autobot medic, he just felt like an idiot.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Primus, don't over tax _yourself_ by scolded me," That little come back earned him a good smack on the head with a wrench. "Hey, hey, wounded bot here!"

"I hit your head not your wounds." Ratchet replied.

"Yeah, but still." Rubbed the area that the medic had hit and checked his hand to see if he was bleeding, which he wasn't.

"Let that be a warning, Savage, next time I'll throw it at you." Ratchet warned.

"You're not related to Hook are you?" He quickly picked up a medal plate to block any flying wrenches. "I was just kidding, but seriously, I think you two would hit it off."

Ratchet wasn't amused in the slightest. "Just get some rest."

Not wanting to annoy him any more then he already was, Savage did what he was told and closed his optics to rest.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I should have warned about the infamous wrench." Bulkhead said when he returned from picking up Miko.

Savage shrugged then absently rub the area where the wrench had made contact with his head. "That would have been helpful, but don't worry about it."

"Just a heads up, he has freakishly good aim with it." Bulkhead warned.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Oh yeah."

Savage chuckled before taking a sip of his energon, then turned his attention to the kids who were playing video game.

"Yes!" Miko shouted as she stood on the couch. "I am undefeatable!"

"Don't let that go to your head, Miko." Jack said.

"To late. Where's my guitar?"

Bulkhead chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey guys, look at what I taught Bumblebee." Raphael said.

They looked and saw that Bumblebee was doing _The Running Man_, seconds later he preformed _The Moonwalk_.

"Hey, Bumblebee do it again. I want to get this on my phone." Miko commented taking out her cell phone.

"What is Bumblebee doing?" Savage asked.

"Dance moves, I believe the first one is called _The Running man _and the second is called _The Moonwalk_." Bulkhead replied.

"Is there a point to it?" The other bot asked.

Bulkhead shrugged. "Not really, humans just do it for fun."

Savage tilted his head. "Interesting."

"Savage."

Optimus' voice cause the former cons attention. "Yes, Optimus what is it?"

"Ratchet has come to the conclusion that you are well enough to leave the med bay, but he wants you take it easy." The Autobot leader said.

"Ok… why didn't he tell me?" Savage wondered.

"He and Arcee are out on patrol and won't be back until later. Bulkhead has agreed to share his quarters with you."

Savage wasn't expecting that. "Th-Thank you, sir."

Bulkhead stood up. "C'mon, let me show you our quarters."

Savage stood up as well and followed Bulkhead to his new quarters.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's a lot better then the room I had back on the Nemesis, roomier too." Savage admitted.

"Don't worry about that now, your with the Autobots." Bulkhead said slapping Savage on the back, causing the some what smaller bot to stumble forward slightly.

After showing Savage his berth, Bulkhead had to leave to drop Miko off at her host parents house. Once he was some what settled, he headed for the door only to smack into Bulkhead, next thing he knew he was on the ground with Bulkhead on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at each other wide eyed at what had just happened, Bulkhead's face was inches from Savage's. The former con felt his spark race when he felt the larger bots cob piece pressed up against his own, for several minutes they were unable to speak.

"…. Bulkhead, can you get off me?" Savage asked when he finally was able to speak.

Bulkhead cleared his throat before he pushed himself off Savage, once he was back on his feet and helped the flyer to his feet. An awkward and slightly uncomfortable silence soon followed.

"You want to pretend that this didn't happen?" Bulkhead asked moments later.

"Yeah…" Savage replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cube?"

"Yeah. I'll follow you."

Savage followed Bulkhead toward the energon dispenser, once they had their cubes, they headed back to their quarters and drank their energon in silence.

"That was weird…" Savage said.

"Yeah, but I kind of liked it and I was wondering if we could, you know…"

"Interface?" Savage put in.

Bulkhead scratched the back of his head before replying. "Yeah, but only if you want to."

"Maybe when this isn't awkward, but I'll think about it." The black bot said taking sip of his energon.

"Alright."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_Savage pulled on the stasis cuffs as he arched his back and moaned deeply when two clawed fingers entered his port and started thrusting deep into his port._

"_Ugh… you know…I hate it… Gaah! When you tease me…" He panted._

"_You didn't seem to mind the first time." A deep voice replied._

"_I… was in… ugh… heat. Just take me… please!"_

_His lover simply chuckled then removed fingers from Savage's port then took off his cod piece freeing his hardened cable. Then without warning he shoved his cable into Savage's port, causing his captive lover to let out a pleasured scream._

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X _

Savage bolted up right in his berth, panting slightly he looked around trying to remember where he was. He calmed down when he remembered that he was in his and Bulkhead's quarters, he sighs and lays back down pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Great, I've only been with the Autobots for three weeks and my freaking heat cycle is around the corner. _He thought with an irritated sigh.

He was both flustered and relieved that he had that dream, he was flustered because it was a reminder of his own stupidity and foolish chooses. He was also relived because it was to warn him that his heat cycle was on its way. Now the only question remained; would have to take off and hide like he would when he was a Decepticon or would have to inform Optimus about it?

He had to admit, life as a Decepticon had been some what simpler but at times a lot harder. You only could trust a few bots, but then again you never could tell when he might turn on you, every one and their dog had some sort of agenda.

He shook head trying to put those thoughts aside, sighing he laid back down and looked toward Bulkhead's berth, only to find empty. Narrowing his optics slightly, he checked the time and found that it was almost 9am, with a small grunt he sat up and pushed himself off the bed and headed out of his and Bulkhead's quarters.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you." Bulkhead said as he entered the main room.

After they had put the incident aside, Bulkhead and Savage had become friends, he would some times help the former con with a demonstration while he was teaching Bumblebee.

"Here, got a cube for you." The green Autobot commented handing him a cube.

"Thanks, how's Bumblebee doing?" Savage asked taking a sip of his cube.

"He's dead to the world, you worked him over pretty good last night."

Savage shrugged. "Not my fault, he's the one who tried to take me on. I wasn't going to make it easy on him."

Bulkhead chuckled then seconds later an alarm went off, catching every ones attention.

"What is that?" Savage asked.

"Proximity alarm, which means that some one is up top and I can give you two guesses but your only going to need one."

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet commented looking at one of the computer screens.

"Why is he paying us a visit? We haven't seen any Decepticon activity in a while?" Arcee wondered.

They got their answer when Fowler walked out of the elevator and walked onto the platform.

"So you bots finally have a flyer on your side about time, who's the new Autobot?" He asked before any one could reply he spotted Savage. "Prime, you do realize that you have a Decepticon in your ranks."

"Savage has left the Decepticons, Agent Fowler, he is no longer a threat." Optimus replied.

"Says you, how do you know that he won't turn against the second your backs are turned?" Fowler countered.

Savage narrowed his optics and bared his teeth in a silent growl.

"Savage has been with us for three weeks, Fowler. He was cast out by Starscream after he beat the slag out of him." Bulkhead said, coming to Savage's defense.

Fowler was quiet for a moment then said. "What is it that you needed Prime?"

"A suitable vehicle form for Savage, should he chose to join our side he will need his power of flight." Optimus replied.

"Very well, there's a Aircraft bone yard in Tucson, Arizona." Fowler offered.

"Do you have anything that isn't piles of scrap?" Savage asked.

"What did you have in mind?" The human asked.

"An SR-71 Blackbird."

"We one on display as we speak." Fowler said then gave Ratchet the coordinates.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After scanning his alt mode; Bulkhead, Fowler and himself returned to the base. The former con was digging his new look, his wings were pointed at an angle toward the floor, his thrusters rested on his back and at will they could vanish within a large panel in his back when he wasn't using them.

"Now that is taken care of, I must return to my post." Fowler said heading for the elevator.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler for your assistance." Optimus said.

"Don't mention it, Prime." He said before the elevator doors closed.

After Fowler left Savage approached Optimus. "Thank you, sir."

Optimus looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Your welcome, Savage. Head for the training room so you can get use to your new armor and vehicle form."

"I will do that, sir." Savage said.

It took Savage a few tries but he finally got the hang of transforming in and out of his alt mode.

"Now all you need is your weapon systems online and the Decepticons will think twice before challenging you." Bulkhead said after Savage was once again in his robot form.

Savage chuckled "The drones didn't go near me even when I was a Decepticon, I doubt they'll fight me even if Starscream orders them to."

Bulkhead narrowed his eyes when he noticed that some thing was bothering him.

"Some thing bothering you, Savage?"

"Not really, I just have a minor problem?" Savage replied.

"Is your arm bothering you?"

"Its not that kind of problem, it's a different kind of problem, if you get my drift."

Bulkhead raised an eye bridge, then his optics widened when he figured out the meaning of Savage's statement. "Oh _that _problem, just inform Optimus about it and you can move into the extra quarters, until it passes."

"That should be an interesting conversation." Savage commented.

"Well, yeah. But it's probably not as embarrassing as it would the Cons."

"True, but with the Cons you just had to hide and if you didn't you were screwed… literally."

"That happen to you?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," Savage lied. "And I'd tear apart any Decepticon who tried."

"I wouldn't doubt it, c'mon I'll hold your hand so you can tell Optimus." It was pretty clear that Bulkhead was making a joke.

Savage chuckled shaking his head. "I'm a big bot, I can do my self."

As it turns out it wasn't really that embarrassing to inform Optimus about his coming heat cycle. It was awkward, yes but not dreadfully embarrassing, he was grateful that the Autobot leader was so understanding. His heat cycle was only a few days away he could still hang out the other until then.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

"Whoops, sorry, doc."

Savage sighed that the third this week that Bulkhead accidentally broke something of Ratchets.

"Take it easy, Ratchet. I'll fix it like I did the others." Savage said walking over to them.

Ratchet whirled around to face him. "Don't tell me to take easy, Savage! I need that so I could get _your _weapons back online!"

Savage put his arms up in a gesture that he meant no harm to the cranky medic. "Aright, alright. Just calm down, so I can fix it."

Ratchet muttered some thing before handing Savage the broken equipment.

"I still find it hard to see you as some sort of technician." Ratchet said.

"As a youngling, I liked to take things apart then rebuild it and my father creator offered my a job as a mechanic when I was older. The rest explains itself." Savage replied.

Several minutes past before the former Con fully repaired Ratchet's broken equipment.

"There, good as new." He said.

Ratchet mutters a thank you before walking away muttering again, Savage watches him leave then shakes his head.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Bulkhead said.

"Any time." Savage replied giving him a small smile.

Bulkhead returns his smile. "I'll see you later, I have to pick up Raph and Miko."

"I'll be in the training room."

After Bulkhead left, Savage stood up and headed for the training room, he smirked when he heard soft footfalls behind him. Which meant that Bumblebee was awake and trying to sneak up behind him.

"Your going to have to try better then that, Bumblebee." Savage said.

Bumblebee let out a series of beeps and whistles. _-How did you know it was me?-_

Savage smiled then turned around to face the young scout. "Comes with experience. Shall we see if you can knock me down?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Next thing Savage he was face first on the floor, with his right arm pinned against his back and Bumblebee's knee against his lower back, completely immobilizing him.

_-Do you surrender?- _Bumblebee asked.

Savage thought about refusing but there wasn't much he could do and his right shoulder was killing him.

"Yes, I surrender." Savage replied.

Bumblebee released Savage stepped back, making sure he wouldn't turn his back on him.

"Primus, I taught you to well." Savage said once he was on his feet.

_-To me honest, I didn't think I would be able to beat you.- _Bumblebee admitted.

"You did well and that's all that matters."

Bumblebee's optics brightened at his mentors praise. _-What will you teach me now?-_

"That will have to wait, I'm afraid. My heat cycle is only a few days away. Once it has past, I'll continue to teach you." Savage commented.

Bumblebee nodded understanding quite well what Savage meant, even though he hadn't experienced his first heat cycle yet.

_-Can… I ask you some thing?- _The young scout asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

_-Are heat cycles fun?-_

Savage hadn't been expecting that. "I think you should ask Optimus or Ratchet about heat cycles but it's kind of like a double edged sword, that's all I'm going to tell you."

Bumblebee nodded and didn't ask anything else about it.

"Bulkhead and Arcee should be back by now-" Before Savage could continue, Bumblebee took off to see his charge.

Chuckling, he should his head and followed Bumblebee's lead and headed out of the training room.

"Bumblebee finally got the drop on you, didn't he?" Bulkhead said when Savage walked into the main room.

"Yes he did, he's a quick leaner. He'll be a force to be reckoned with when I'm done with him." Savage replied.

"The Con's better watch their backs." Bulkhead said before slapping Savage on the back.

"I better go see Ratchet. Bumblebee must have tweaked my arm when had me pinned to the floor." He said rolling his right shoulder, wincing slightly.

"Yeah, I noticed that when you came in here. Good luck with Mr. Happy."

Savage chuckled then headed the med bay and spotted Ratchet hunched over some other project, the medic looked up when Savage walked in.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing really, but I was wondering if you could take a look at my right shoulder." Savage replied.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I think Bumblebee tweaked it when he had me pinned on the floor." He replied rolling his right shoulder again.

Ratchet sighed. "Alright, get on the berth so we can get this over with."

"You don't like spending time with me?" Savage teased.

Ratchet rolled his optics and scanned Savage's shoulder. "Well here's the problem," The medic said. "Your arm is not all the way in the socket and having Bumblebee pin you down just aggravated it more."

"Well, Hook is to blame, you guys kept him on his toes so much, he would overlook things." Savage replied.

Ratchet took hold of his right arm and shoulder. "So between Hook and myself, who's the better medic."

"Well, I guess have to say-" He let out a loud pained gasp when Ratchet popped his arm back into place with an audible crack. "For the love of Primus!"

"It doesn't hurt as bad if you don't see it coming." Ratchet with a smirk.

"Who ever said that was an idiot." Savage muttered.

"Right, now get out." Ratchet replied.

"What, no happy ending?" Savage had to dodge a wrench after that comment.

"How's your arm feeling" Bulkhead asked when Savage returned to the main room.

"Better actually, how's Miko?" The black bot replied.

"Being herself, listening to loud music and, letting her wins on the games she wins go to her head." The green Autobot commented.

"Yep, that sounds like Miko." Savage said taking a sip of his cube.

"You ok? You look kind of tired?" Bulkhead observed.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep. I guess I'm still use to getting two to three hours of rest."

Bulkhead raised an eye brow. "Really? Wow that would explain why most of you looked irritable. Why don't you get some rest, I got to take Miko home soon any way."

"I guess your right, see you tomorrow." Savage said finishing his cube then getting up.

By the time Savage entered his and Bulkheads quarters, he was practically dead on his feet, which was unusual for him. He was out and dead to the world the second he lumbered onto his berth and laid down.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage felt some thing heavy against him, before opening his optics he checked his internal clock and found that it was 3 in the morning. What ever the heavy thing against him was it was making it hard for him to breath. When he finally opened his optics, fear quickly replaced irritation; laying on top of him, no scratch that straddling his hips was Bulkhead looking down at him, his blue optics glazed over with pent up lust. He had seen that look before when he had been with his Decepticon lover and it meant one thing.

His heat cycle had come, the only problem... it had come early, three days early in fact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mature readiers only! You have been warned.**

Savage felt his spark race within its spark chamber as he stared into Bulkhead's lust filled optics. He knew he had defuse this situation before it went any further and they both did some thing that they would regret in the morning.

"Bulkhead, can you get off-"

"Shh, don't talk I want you to enjoy this." Bulkhead said his voice laced with lust.

Before the dark bot could say anything else, Bulkhead leaned forward and started licking and nipping his neck cables, while he right hand tenderly stroked one of his wings.

"Bulkhead… ugh, you have to stop…" Savage managed to say.

What made it worse was that Savage didn't want him to stop as his heat cycle was getting to his head already.

"I don't want to stop… and I know, you don't want me to either." Bulkhead murmured against his neck.

Savage let out a heady moan when Bulkhead hit one of his hot spots on his right side.

"Primus, do that again." He asked.

Bulkhead chuckled before stroking Savage's hot spot then tenderly kissed him which the other bot returned over come by his heat cycle.

:I told you, you'd enjoy this: Bulkhead said over his COM link.

The larger bot maneuvered Savage so that he was on his lap, giving him better access to his soon to be lover without breaking the kiss. Then gently squeezed his aft, making the other shudder and mewl wanting more, which he proved by grinding against him.

"I want you so bad, Savage." Bulkhead groaned.

"Then… what are you… waiting for?" Savage replied.

With a lust filled growl, Bulkhead pushed Savage back on the berth then straddled him and claimed his lips in a heated kiss which Savage eagerly returned.

:Open for me, let me taste you, Savage:

Savage slide his panel back freeing his cable and dripping wet port, the smell of his port fogged Bulkhead's brain even more as he slowly licked and nipped his way down the black bots body. He let out an almost strangled gasp when Bulk licked the under side of his cable with his glossa. He wrapped his legs tightly round the Bulk's head when the larger bot swallowed his cable.

"Ugh! Bulkhead!"

After a few minutes past Bulkhead released Savage's cable then once again claimed his lips he could taste himself, he swallowed Savage's whimpering gasp when he slowly inserted one of his fingers into his port and started thrusting in and out of his port.

:Ugh… if one of your fingers feels thing amazing inside me… ugh! I can't wait until… you-your inside me…:

Moments later Bulkhead's finger stilled then was removed from his port, which greatly confused Savage making him break the kiss so he could look at the green Autobot.

"Bulkhead?" He asked.

Bulkhead's optics seemed to be a lot clearer then they been several minutes ago.

"Bulkhead?" He repeated.

Said bot suddenly got up and retreated to the other side of their quarters, his chest heaving as if he had been running for a long distance.

"Bulk, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"We can't do this." Bulkhead said finally.

"But… I want this."

"I know so do I, but we can't do this, not while your in heat, it wouldn't be fair or right." Bulkhead replied.

The lust from Savage's mind faded at Bulkhead's words and the realization of what they almost did, nearly stopped his spark. After he covered himself he bolted out of their quarters and quickly headed toward the spare quarters.

Panting, he closed the door behind him and slid down the door, his face in his hand. This is why he should have just left until it passed, he almost gave himself to Bulkhead! It wasn't that he didn't find Bulkhead attractive, he knew he felt some thing for him, but his judgment was clouded because of his heat cycle.

_Why does this have to be so awkward? _Savage thought, resting his head against the door.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"What's that smell?" Jack asked.

"Savage is in heat." Ratchet said bluntly.

"What? You mean like a cat would be in heat?" Raph asked.

"Yes, but on a much larger scale, it increases the need to mate." The medic said.

"Yeah, I remember when one of my cats was in heat, it drove my other cat up the wall." Miko commented.

"I'm sure, but this is-" Ratchet was cut off when what sounded like a pained scream erupted from Savage's quarters.

"He sounds like he's in pain more then anything." Jack said.

"How long will it last?"

"Normally a week, but his started three days early, so next Sunday at the latest." Ratchet said with indifference.

"Bummer, it's Thursday." Miko said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage panted as he once again left the shower, he had lost track of the days, it was all a blur him. All that took up his time was resting, refueling and of course self interfacing, he was thankful that Bumblebee kept him updated on what was going on in the base.

Apparently, Fowler needed help transporting some thing called a Dingus because he kept getting shot out of the sky by Decepticons. And of course the Autobot Leader agreed to help him.

_I can not wait for this to be over. _Savage thought.

He checked his internal clock and found that it was Thursday, it had been a week since he started his heat cycle. Which meant that his heat cycle would end some time on Sunday, if not then Monday morning, he just wanted it to be over.

Feeling yet another wave of exhaustion come over him, he headed for his berth to lay down and regain his strength for another round of refueling and of course self interfacing. He wondered how Bulkhead was, then he remembered that he went with Optimus to escort the Dingus, so he wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_Savage pressed was up against the wall, he couldn't see his lover it was to dark, all he could see of his lover was his blood red optics, staring at him his optics glazed over with lust and hunger. He suddenly swooped down and claimed his lips in a frenzied kiss, which he eagerly and hungrily returned._

"_How long as it been since we last did this?" His lover asked._

"_Far to long." Savage replied._

"_Turn around… now."_

_Savage did what he was told and he turned so that he was facing the wall, he groaned when his felt his lovers claws gently scrape across his right wing. He loudly gasped when he felt his lover gently bite the base of his wing._

"_Mmm, you like this don't you?" His lover asked._

"_Yes, I love being at your mercy." Savage panted._

_He mewled weakly when he grabbed his aft, he then let out a heady moan when his hot spot on his right side was stroked by his lovers sharp claws._

"_Retract your plating, I want to claim what is mine." He growled, licking and nipping his right shoulder._

_Licking his lips, he retracted his plating, he moaned quietly when he felt a claw circle the rim his aft port. His claws dug into the wall when two fingers slid into his wet port and started thrusting in and out._

"_Primus, your wet."_

"_Only for you."_

"_Do you want a taste?"_

"_Ugh… yes."_

_Two clawed fingers touched his lips and opened his mouth allowing the clawed fingers entrance. He licked and gently sucked his lovers fingers, earning a rumbling groan behind him._

"_I forgot how talented you are with your mouth, Savage."_

"_After your finished with me, I could do a little some thing for you." Savage replied._

_His lover chuckled. "That won't be for a while."_

"_Yeah, I know." Savage replied with a smirk._

"_I have some thing bigger to fill your aft with, I believe you two have met before." He purred into his right audio._

_Savage chuckled but it was soon cut off and replaced with a strangled moan when his lovers cable started to sink into his aft._

"_Primus, it has been a while… your so tight." His lover growled, loving the feeling of Savage's _passage ripple around him.

"_Ugh! Primus, you-you feel so good inside… me!" Savage panted._

_Savage left gouges in the wall as he was impaled deeply by his lover's cable, yelling so loud he had a feeling that the other Cons would know what they were up to, not that it bothered him._

_He suddenly heard purring and it didn't belong to the mech who ruthlessly screwing him, he looked over his shoulder to see Soundwave. Even without a face he could tell that the communication expert was deeply aroused._

"_It seems that Soundwave wishes to join us." His love observed. _

_His brain fogged by lust didn't object to having Soundwave join them._

"_I know some thing we could do." His lover said smirking the withdrew from Savage then motioned Soundwave to get on the berth._

"_Ride him." His lover purred into his audio_

"_What about you?"_

_His lover chuckled before replying. "Don't worry, I'll get my turn."_

_He gently but firmly was pushed in Soundwave's direction, his brain still over come with lust straddled the other cons waist then slowly lowered himself onto the communication officer waiting cable._

"_Ride him." The recording repeated._

_Savage did what he told and started to ride Soundwave, unaware that tentacles had emerged from his frame. He remained unaware of this until he felt one glide over his open aft port, making arch and moan, making the con below him hiss and purr louder._

"_I want to claim what is mine." The recording of Megatron demanded._

_Savage only nodded, the gasp loudly as the tentacle slid inside his aft port and started thrusting in and out of him._

"_Ugh! Shit!" Savage cursed tight closing his optics._

_Behind them, the second con chuckled as he stroked his cable enjoying what happening in front of him._

"_My, Savage you have dirty mouth. But I'm sure Soundwave can find a use for it."_

_He opened his optics when he felt some thing slide across his lips, and found that it was another tentacle wanting to enter Savage's warm mouth. Before Soundwave could play another recording of Megatron, the black con opened his mouth and the tentacle slithered inside filling his mouth. He tightly closed his optics and gasped around the thrusting tentacle when he felt two more tentacles fill his aft, he had no idea how he was still riding Soundwave's cable while all this was going on but he was._

"_Ungh! Soundwave, harder!" Savage cried when the tentacle withdrew from his mouth._

_Megatron chuckled again. "Careful what you ask for, Savage."_

_His optics widen when he felt a tentacle wrap around his cable and started pumping it, but it wasn't the tentacle pumping his cable, it was one of the tentacles in his aft had expanded filling him even more then started to deeply thrust in and out of his aft._

_Savage screamed Soundwave's name he overloaded almost violently several minutes later. He slumped forward panting, his spark racing in its spark chamber then withdrew from Soundwave, the Communication Office looked rather pleased with himself despite the fact he didn't have a face._

"_Did you get all that, Soundwave?" Megatron asked._

_Soundwave nodded._

_Savage wasn't all that surprised, it hadn't been the first time that he had recorded one of their sessions. Truth be told, it didn't really bother him, in fact he had seen one of those clips and it turn him on seeing himself overload like that._

"_Ready for another round, Savage?" Megatron asked._

"… _Of course, I'm always ready… for another round with you… or Soundwave, my lord." Savage panted smirking._

"_Good, because I promise you after this is over, you won't be able to walk right for weeks." Megatron replied pinning him to the berth._

"_I can't… wait."_

_Megatron captured his lips in a deep frenzied kiss before slamming into him, claiming him so he would never forget that he belonged to both Soundwave and himself._

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

Savage opened his optics and sighed, deep down he missed those nights where Megatron and Soundwave would pound into him until he quite literally forgot his own name. He groaned when he felt a sudden need to be filled, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get just that, not after what happened with Bulkhead, the end of his heat cycle was a double edged sword. Yes, it meant his heat cycle was almost over but it also made him completely miserable no matter how many overloads he gave himself it would just get worse.

_This is going to be a long night. _Savage groaned at the thought.

Sighing again he turned off the lights, turning the room into complete darkness and crawled onto the berth and leaned against the wall before taking his cable into his hand and started to pump it. He knew that every one was asleep so he could allow himself to let his guard down and moan his former lovers name.

"Uhn, Megatron…" He imagined that his former lover was the one pumping his cable.

He groaned and panted pumping his cable harder, while two fingers from his other hand slide into his port and started to thrust in time as he pumped his cable. "Y-yes, Megatron. Ugh! Just like that…"

His imagination failed him and stopped pleasuring himself, he let out an irrigated sigh and rested his head against the wall of his berth.

_Primus, I'm such a fool. _He thought.

He looked up when he heard some one knock on his door, his spark raced, he figured that Primus had answered his prayer by giving him a break from his heat cycle. Pushing himself off the berth he opened the door and allowing the bot to enter.

"Savage?" Because of his fogged brain he did register who the voice belong to but he knew that it wasn't Bumblebee or Arcee.

He smiled then shut the door and walked up behind the Autobot and started to lick and nip his shoulder, making his soon to be lover shiver at his touch. He soon came face to face with the blue optics of the Autobot he had trapped in his quarters but he wouldn't force himself on the bot, he wasn't like that. He wanted his partners ready and willing.

The Autobot pushed him against the wall before claiming his lips, their glossa's battling for dominance, while Autobot's hands wondered Savage's heated form looking for any hot spots. He felt Savage grind against him when he hit a hotspot located on his lower back, his hand drifted toward his panel and he gently groped it, making Savage groan with need.

Savage overcome with lust, slid his panel back revealing already dripping wet port and hardened cable.

"My, my your so wet, Savage." His Autobot lover commented.

"I know, I can't make it stop." Savage panted.

"Then by all means… let me help." The Autobot said his voice laced with lust.

He was then lead to the berth, which was probably a good idea because Savage could barely stand up after all the other overloads he had given himself earlier.

The Autobot straddled his hips before leaning down and claiming Savage's lips in a loving and tender kiss, which he returned. The other broke the kiss the started trailing kisses down the black bots frame, until he reached his port.

Savage cried out when his Autobot lover attacked his port with gentle nips and licks and even plunging his glossa into his dripping wet port. He wrapped his legs around the Autobots head, and bucks his hips meeting the glossa thrust for every sinfully amazing thrust into his port.

This continued for several minutes before Savage overloaded with a loud pleasured cry, he gripped the sheets of the berth as he rode out his overload. He lay their panting, his chest raising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. His lover's blue optics came into his line of sight and his lips were once again claimed in a passionate kiss, he tasted himself in the kiss.

"Mmm, tangy." Savage said licking his lips.

He heard his lover chuckle with amusement then again straddled his waist, he could feel the tip of the Autobot's cable near the entrance of his port.

"Do you want this, Savage. Once we start, I won't be able to stop." His lover warned.

Savage gripped his hips. "I don't want you to stop…. If anything make this throbbing stop…" He pleaded.

"Very well."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that and all Savage felt was mind blowing pleasure and all he could think about was the Autobot above him. Light suddenly filled the room, but it wasn't like an overhead light it was some thing else… some thing pure. It died down as suddenly as it happen and both bots cried out as they overloaded at the same time, holding each other tightly as they rode out their climax.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The first thing Savage realized when he started to rouse from his slumber was feeling refreshed which meant that his heat cycle was finally over. Then he noticed that his spark felt a little strange, like another presence other then his own mind, it felt like some sort of link.

His curiosity getting the better of him he followed the link and he froze the second he realized who the link belonged to and his optics snapped open and looked at the sleeping bot next to him. He blinked several times, hoping that it wasn't real, but his optics were lying to him, he had slept and bonded his spark with… Ratchet.


	5. Chapter 5

All Savage could do was stare wide eyed at the red and white Autobot laying beside him, he was in complete shock and he had no idea what to do. He had to force himself to calm down, he didn't want to startle Ratchet, as he was still new the whole bond mate thing. Sadly, the deed was done so he might as well wake Ratchet, there was no point in prolonging the inevitable, he doubted the Autobot medic would want to stay his bond mate, not that he blamed him. But deep down he wanted to try to make this work and make this some what forged bond into an actual bond and if it didn't then they would call it off.

He closed his optics and focused on the bond and following Ratchet's side of the bond until he reached the medics mind. He wouldn't enter his mind without his permission, he would give Ratchet that much privacy, if the medic agreed to make this work, he would leave the bot alone with his own thoughts and wait patiently for the medic to let him in if he wanted.

He gently nudged Ratchet awake using the bond, then when he finally stirred, Savage retreated back to his own side of the bond and opened his optics to wait for the medics reaction.

Ratchet sat up and saw that he wasn't in his quarters, the last thing he remembered was getting a cube for Savage, because the stupid idiot hadn't refueled in three days. After that every thing was a blur, he noticed that some one was sitting behind him, he turned and looked over his shoulder and saw Savage.

"How," He started but stopped when Savage held up his hand.

"Don't speak, close your eyes and feel." Savage said putting his hand down.

Ratchet raised an eye bridge but did as Savage had instructed, he instantly felt some thing the moment he closed his optics. It was hauntingly familiar but he followed it any way, but the second he realized that it was Savage on the other side of the trail he pulled back with a startled yelp.

"HOW IN THE-" Savage quickly covered his mouth his hand.

"You have to be quiet, it's still early so the others aren't awake yet," He said. "I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, but be quiet."

Ratchet nodded then Savage removed his hand from his mouth. "How in the name of the All-spark did this happen!" The medic hissed quietly.

"It's obviously that we weren't thinking clearly last night."

Ratchet snorted. "You think, this bond is a mockery of every thing Autobot's believe in when it comes to bond mates. It's a forged bond."

"I know it is but-"

"There is no butt's Savage, the bond must be broken."

"Wait a second, I know this is fake bond, but it doesn't have to be. Please, just hear me out, Ratchet." Savage pleaded.

"Fine, you have five minutes to convince me other wise." Ratchet retorted.

"I know that this is forged bond and it's a mockery of what bond mate truly means, but as I said it doesn't have to be, we can make into a real bond. We just need to give it a chance, give us a chance," Savage replied. "If we learn more about a each other, we could even learn to trust and maybe love each other."

Savage went to place his hand on Ratchet's but he stopped himself and place his hand back in his lap, he wouldn't touch the medic without his permission either.

"If we call off the bond now, we will never know what could have been, I just want to at least try and if we choose to call off the bond some time later, then we can say we tried. If you agree to this, Ratchet I will do every thing within my power to make you happy, and you will call all the shots, I won't touch you intimately without your permission first."

What Savage was saying did make a whole lot of sense, they could make this accidental bond into a real one with time. And calling it off now would be foolish, maybe they could make this into a real bond and they might even learn to trust and even love each other.

Savage looked at Ratchet as the medic thought about it, he had promised himself that he wouldn't probe Ratchet's side of the bond without his consent and he would keep to that promise when and if the other bot agreed to this.

"I need some time to think about this, give me three days and on the fourth day I'll give you my answer. But no one is to hear about this, got it?" Ratchet hissed optics narrowed.

Savage put his hand up and made an 'X' where his spark chamber was located. "Former Con's honor."

Ratchet nodded then opened his subspace then handed Savage the cube he was meant to give last night.

"This was for you before you decided to jump me." Ratchet said once Savage took it from him.

Savage let out a nervous chuckle before taking a sip of the cube. "Thanks."

"For what the cube or the other thing?" The medic replied.

"Both." Again he had to restrain himself from placing his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Come to the med bay later, Optimus wants your weapon systems on-line. I believe you agreed that you would help on patrol and would provide air support." Ratchet commented.

"Yes, I want to be useful other then training Bumblebee." Savage replied.

Ratchet didn't say anything else as he got off the berth and headed for the door. Then without looking back at Savage he left, closing the door behind him.

_Why do I have to make things so freaking awkward for myself? _Savage thought falling back on the berth.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After finishing his energon Savage left the spare quarters and entered the main room, he was soon greeted by the kids.

"Hey Savage, you feeling any better?" Raph asked.

Keeping his promise to Ratchet Savage nodded. "Yeah, I'm just glad that it's over."

"Good, we missed you." Miko said with a small smile.

Savage's optics soften at Miko's words and he returns her smile. "Thank you, Miko. I'll see you guys later, Ratchet wants to see me in the med bay."

"Savage, if you go flying can I come with you?" Miko asked her eyes bright.

"You might have to ask Bulkhead about that, Miko." Savage replied.

Miko looked crestfallen but she still had a that glint in her eyes that meant she was up to some thing, but Savage didn't see it.

Savage knew the second he entered the med bay, that this was going to be once again very awkward for both himself and Ratchet because Optimus was over seeing the whole thing.

"Once Ratchet is finished with your weapons I want you to test out your thrusters." Optimus said.

"Yes, sir." Savage said trying not to look at Ratchet.

He had to resist the urge to shiver when Ratchet's arm grazed the edge of his left wing, he swore he saw Ratchet smirk out of the corner of his optic, he could have just imagined it.

"It will be good to have a flier on our side once again." Optimus said.

"Yes it will." Ratchet replied.

Savage kept his mouth shut, knowing that Starscream, himself and several other Decepticon fliers had been responsible for the deaths of the Autobot fliers during the war. Just another thing he wasn't proud of, it would also give Ratchet another reason to call off the bond.

He was aroused from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see Optimus looking down at him.

"Stop blaming yourself, Savage, that was along time ago." He said gently.

"How did you know that I was thinking about that?" He asked.

"Your optics gave you away, as did your posture," The Autobot leader replied. "That was your old life, put it behind you."

Savage nodded, he still found it strange that Optimus was so understanding and he was starting to get use to it.

"Alright, your weapons are now on-line, lets test out your thrusters. There's an area in the mountains where you can test them." Ratchet commented.

Savage couldn't help himself. "Are you coming as well, doc? If so, then I'm going to have to carry you." He flashed the medic his best charming smile.

Ratchet snorted. "That won't be necessary, we have the ground bridge for that, genius. And yes, I'm coming as well."

_Well, I tried. _Savage thought with a mental shrug.

After Optimus left to contact Bulkhead and Bumblebee; Ratchet grabbed Savage' right audio receptor, making him wince.

"Ow, easy. I need that to hear." Savage said.

"Do that again, in front any other Autobot, I'll rip it off and keep it in my med bay." Ratchet warned.

"Got it, now please let go." Ratchet gave his audio receptor one last tug for good measure before letting go.

"C'mon, you big sparkling, lets head to the ground bridge." Ratchet said ignoring Savage' kicked puppy dog look.

Savage sensed Ratchet's amusement through the bond as he followed him into the main room, where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were waiting.

"Yes, Miko you can come by stay close to Bumblebee and I." Bulkhead said.

"Sweet!" The girl said excitedly.

Savage chuckled at the young girls excitement as Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

"Alright," Ratchet started. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee. You're on watch, we haven't had any Decepticon activity in a while, but that doesn't mean they won't try anything soon."

Bumblebee nodded with an enthusiastic buzz.

"What about me?" Miko asked.

Ratchet sighed. "You are to stay near Bulkhead and if you don't behave yourself, your going back to base."

"Yes, doc bot." She replied, crossing her arms with a huff.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ratchet stepped away from Savage to give him room to activate the thrusters on his back. On the first try, his thrusters just sputtered and puff of smoke came out.

"Well, it's been a while." Savage said with a small chuckle to hide his embarrassment.

"Try again." Ratchet said both out loud and through the bond.

Through the bond it sounded comforting and encouraging, out loud he just sounded irritated. It was probably just for show.

He tried again and managed to set a tree on fire, thankfully the tree was be itself and no where near any other trees. He did not want to be reasonable for a massive forest fire.

"Nice job, Savage." Miko said standing on Bulkhead's right shoulder.

Savage pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Next time, make sure there is nothing behind you before you activate your thrusters." Ratchet said.

"Thanks for the advice." Savage said then walked toward the cliff before once again activating his thrusters for the third time.

His thrusters came to life with a massive roar and he levitated several feet off the ground for a few minutes before he shut them off landing on his feet.

"Alright, now transform into your vehicle form and circle the area, but do not overtax yourself," Ratchet said. "You do, I'm going to ground you for a month."

Savage gave him a two fingered salute then transformed into his alt. mode, before he could activate his thrusters again, Ratchet starts to circle him.

"Any reason your doing that, doc?" He asked.

"Checking to see if anything needs to be repaired before you take off." He simply replied.

_[Like what you see?] _He asked through the bond.

Ratchet snorted. "Just activate your thrusters and keep a look out for any Decepticon fliers."

"As you command, sir." Savage said then waited until Ratchet was back beside the other before activating his thrusters.

Next thing he knew he was in the air, Savage let out a small sigh, how he had missed this feeling. He was half tempted to share this through the bond and let Ratchet feel what he felt but he stopped himself.

"_What did I tell you about overtaxing yourself?" _Ratchet's voice over his COM ruining the moment.

"What was I doing?" Savage asked.

"_Barrel rolls for one." _The Medic replied.

"Can you blame me? It's been a while since I've been in the air."

"_I'm warning you, Savage, do some thing like that again and I will have you grounded."_

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"_Can you blame me? It's been a while since I've been in the air."_

"_I'm warning you, Savage, do some thing like that again and I will have you grounded." _The recording said.

"So Savage has joined the Autobots," Starscream said after Soundwave turned off the recording. "He is a traitor to our cause, why should we give the medic the right to ground our former comrade when we can do it ourselves."

He then turned to Soundwave. "You are to stay here, Soundwave and get the brig ready. It seems that Savage needs to be reminded of where he stands under my command."

Soundwave nodded once before heading to the brig, he purred quietly at the thought of having Savage back on the Nemesis again, he had deeply missed sharing his berth with the Black Bird. Once Savage was back where he belonged the communications expert wasn't doing to let him go any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, alright. You win, I'll stop having fun." Savage said ignoring the urge to fly upside down.

Ratchet snorted. _"When you fall out of the sky don't come crying to me."_

There was a hint of humor in his tone which made Savage smile slightly, he could tell that Ratchet was getting more comfortable with him as his bond mate, but he still had to wait until the medic made his final decision.

"Can I at least see how high I can go… please?" Savage asked.

He heard Ratchet sigh. _"Fine, but do not go any faster then mach 3, or you'll be very unhappy."_ To reinforce his threat, the medic sent Savage an image of himself gripping the bots right audio receptor again only this he wouldn't let go.

Savage's right audio receptor still hurt from earlier and he didn't want it to happen again. "I'll be good." He promised then angled himself toward the sky and vanished from view when he disappeared into the clouds.

The former con let out another contented sigh as he flipped upside down, this time he gently brushed Ratchet's side of the bond and patiently waited for his bond mate to let him so he could feel what he was feeling. After a few moments hesitation the medic let him in and Savage slowly flooded Ratchet with the intoxicating and awe inspiring feeling of flight. He smiled when he felt Ratchet's awe spread threw the bond, it warmed his spark knowing that Ratchet was feeling what he felt.

_[Maybe, later I could take you out for a little while and show you first hand.] _Savage gently said through the bond.

_[I'd like that.] _Ratchet replied.

Savage smiled through the bond, then kept it open so Ratchet could feeling what he felt as he righted himself. He let out a startled yelp when some thing silver and gray flew past him, followed by several purple jets, he shut his side of the bond so he wouldn't distracted.

"_Savage, there are several Decepticons-"_

"I know!" Savage replied cutting Ratchet off.

He growled when he recognized Starscream among the Decepticon throng.

"_Savage, bring the cons down here, so Bumblebee and I can say hello." _Bulkhead said.

"Sure thing, what about Miko?" He asked.

"Her and Ratchet bridged themselves back to base." Bulkhead replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few seconds." Savage said before turning his attention to the Decepticon fliers.

He targeted Starscream and fired, loving the sound of his cry of shock and pain before going into a free fall, heading toward Bulkhead and Bumblebee and sure enough the Decepticons followed him. He flew past Bulkhead and Bumblebee and transformed into his robot form and quickly pulled put his Assault rifle and started firing at the on coming Decepticons along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"You are a traitor, Savage!" Starscream shouted above the roar of fire power.

"At least I know where I stand with the Autobots!" Savage snarled then fired several shots at the Decepticon leader before once again taking to the air and attacked Starscream.

As the two fliers attacked each other, they started to gain more and more altitude, Starscream was aware of this. Savage, on the other hand wasn't, he was to intent on doing as much damage to the Seeker as possible. Starscream knew that once Savage had his mind sent on some thing, he forgot about every thing else and he intended to use that notion against the former con.

He quickly blocked one of Savage's attacks then just as quickly punched him in the gut, he smirked as he grabbed his former comrade by the throat. He pulled him close to his face before saying.

"You're going to regret betraying the Decepticons and I'm going to make you very unhappy." He snarled.

Savage just growls then spit in his face, upon seeing Starscream's discussed face he couldn't help but smirk.

"The same goes for you, Starscream." He replied.

After the Decepticon leader let out a frustrated yell, he back handed Savage before releasing him and watched him fall back to earth. He fired two shots at him for good measure.

Savage slammed into the forest floor below with untold tons for force, he fought to stay conscious but he knew that was impossible. Before greeting the darkness he blocked his side of the bond, making sure Ratchet wouldn't be able to enter his side of the bond then buried the bond deep within his mind, so if Starscream had Soundwave penetrate his mind for any information he wouldn't be able to sense the bond. Unable to fight any more he finally let the coming darkness overwhelm him and take away his pain.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"What do you mean Savage has been captured?" Ratchet asked hiding his fear.

"He was fighting Starscream and the con got the drop on him and over powered him." Bulkhead replied.

"Are you guys going to rescue him?" Miko asked.

"I'm afraid we can't, for we do not know the location of the Decepticon war ship." Optimus replied sadly.

"So… you're just going to leave him at the mercy of the Decepticons?" Jack said.

"We don't have much of a choice, Jack." The Autobot leader said with a sigh.

"The cons won't be able to hold Savage captive for long." Bulkhead commented.

Ratchet wished he could share Bulkhead's enthusiasm, he knew that Savage would escape the Cons, the only problem is that Savage had no idea where their base was located and that would cause a major problem for the former Con. Sighing he headed for the med bay to get it ready for when Savage made his escape and contacted them.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When Savage finally regained consciousness he found himself on his knees, chained to the floor, in a dimly lit room, which mean he was back on the Nemesis and in the brig.

He wondered how he was going to out of this, side from every thing else on the Nemesis, the brig was the most heavily guarded. So escaping from the brig would be tricky and potentially dangerous, he turned his head to look at the chains that were holding him down to see if he could break the chain. Before he could test the strength of the chains, the door to the brig opened and of course, Starscream walked it.

"Well, I see your awake." Starscream said with a smirk.

"No shit, Sherlock." Savage replied.

Starscream ignored his comment and started to circle the immobilized bot like a hungry vulture looking for a meal. After he completed his circle he knelt in front of Savage and took his chin to make the former con look at him.

"Did you really think that after all you've done, the Autobots would truly allow you into their ranks?" He asked.

"No," He admitted. "But it gets me away from seeing your ugly face."

Starscream once again back handed him. "You will learn your place under my rule, Savage. But first, lets see what you've learned during your stay with the Autobots."

Savage didn't like the sound of that then out of the corner of his optic he saw Soundwave emerge from the darkness, he soon realized what Starscream meant, the slagger was going to have Soundwave read his mind for any information they could use against the Autobots! He had to force himself to relax, he had no idea where the Autobot base was located which was probably a good thing but there was the risk of Soundwave discovering the bond.

He flinched when Soundwave grabbed each side of his helm, he had to force himself not to fight other wise it would hurt even more. He bared his teeth in a silent growl of pain as Soundwave continued to probe his mind.

After several minutes Soundwave released his helm, leaving Savage panting and exhausted from the ordeal.

"Well, did you find any thing?" Starscream ordered.

"_No, Lord Starscream." _Soundwave's answer came out as a sonar ping but they both understood what he had said.

Starscream punched Savage in the face out of frustration, successfully knocking him out cold. Panting heavily he turned to Soundwave who was waiting patiently.

"Do what you want with him, but I want him back in the brig when your finished." Starscream ordered then left muttering under his breath.

Soundwave waited until Starscream left before he approached Savage' unconscious form and knelt down and lightly ran the back of his hand down his face. After removing the chains from his wrists, he gently picked him up and carried him out of the brig.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Savage once again regained consciousness, he quickly noticed that he was being carried, all thought he wouldn't admit out loud but he liked how it felt. He opened his optics and found that it was Soundwave who was carrying him, he felt himself relax in the other Con's arms. He didn't know why but he felt safe in Soundwave's arms and he wanted to stay like this forever.

But then he remembered that he was now bonded to Ratchet and he knew that couldn't happen now. He knew deep down that he loved Soundwave, he just didn't know if Soundwave returned his feelings for him, it was hard to tell with the Communications Officer. Whether Soundwave returned his feelings or not he was just glad to be in Soundwave's arms again.

They past a room moments later and Savage caught a glimpse of some thing large and silver as well as feeders. They past the med bay doors before Savage could get a better look, sighing he once again relaxed in Soundwave's hold.

It didn't take them long to reach Soundwave's quarters, the other con set Savage back on his feet so be could enter the code for his quarters. Once the door was open, he gestured inside, he maybe a Decepticon but he never forced his partners to do anything they didn't want to.

Spark racing Savage entered Soundwave's quarters, the other bot soon followed shutting the door behind him. He was fully aware of Soundwave behind him, he shivered when he felt the other con lightly stroke his left wing.

"How long as it been since he last did this?" The recording of Megatron asked.

Savage smirked then replied. "Far to long."

Soundwave purred deeply nuzzling the back of his neck as he pressed himself into his lovers back.

Savage knew this was wrong, he was bonded to Ratchet but sleeping with Soundwave would keep him from discovering the bond.

_I'm sorry, Ratchet. _He thought before turning around to face Soundwave.

It was difficult to kiss some one who didn't have a face but Savage improvised by kissing and nipping at Soundwave's neck cables. He shuddered when he felt some thing slick slide over his heated panel, he didn't have to guess what it was he knew that it was one of Soundwave's tentacles. He slide his panel back, freeing his hardened cable and dripping wet port, he let out a shuddering gasp when an enlarged tentacle slid into his port and started to thrust deeper in and out of his port.

Savage rested his head against Soundwave's shoulder, mewling and panting, as the tentacle continue to thrust into him, he felt Soundwave wrap his arm around him, holding him in place as a second tentacle entered his port stretching it further.

"Gah! Soundwave!" He gasped, wrapping his arms around the bot.

"That's it, let every one on this ship know who you belong to!" Replied yet another recording of Megatron.

This continued for several more minutes until Savage screamed Soundwave's name loud enough so that half of the bots on the Nemesis heard him. Lubricant from Savage's cable spurted all over Soundwave's mid and lower torso.

Once Soundwave released Savage, the black bot looked at his lover, his optics still glazed over with lust.

"Lay down on the berth and I'll get you cleaned up." He murmured, his voice laced with lust and desire.

Soundwave simply purred in response then went to the berth and laid down on his back, Savage crawled on top of him and started licking and nipping his way down his lovers body then with long sensual strokes, he licked away the lubricant before swallowing Soundwave's cable, causing his lover to emit a static filled moan as he slid his glossa over the engorged, leaking slit. He bobbed his head up and down the length of his cable gently running his teeth along it as he did so.

He happily drank the fluid that shot out of his lovers cable, after he cleaned off Soundwave's cable, he crawled on top of him.

"It's a shame that you don't have a mouth, other wise I would let you taste yourself." Savage said panting slightly.

Without warning Soundwave rolled so that he was on top and Savage was on bottom.

"_My turn." _He pinged.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

He gently stroked Savage's arm as the bot slept soundly against him, he knew that he would soon have to return Savage to the brig so Lord Starscream could interrogate him for any information that he couldn't find himself. He didn't have to worry about that right now, all he wanted to do was lay here in the after glow of their loving making and hold Savage close to him for the time being.

His curiosity soon got the better of him and he gently placed a hand on top of Savage's head. He knew that while Savage was asleep, his guard and barriers would be down, he just wanted to know how his lover faired with the Autobots. He paused when he Savage flinched in his sleep but he continued to gently probe his mind again, what he found was a surprise, it seemed that Savage had faired pretty well with the Autobots, he definitely looked happy to be there.

It was as if he was one of them, he always knew that Savage was different now he knew how different. As he probed deeper, tilted his head as he sensed some thing deep within Savage's mind, what he found moments later nearly caused his spark to nearly stop. He found a link, but not just any link, it was the link of a bonded mech, which meant that Savage was bonded to one of the Autobots… but who?


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave knew that it wasn't Arcee, Savage was more interested in mech then he was in femmes. But before he could probe deeper and see he was bonded to Starscream contacted him.

"_Soundwave, I'm sure that your done fragging Savage by now. Bring him to the brig in five minutes!" _Starscream was in one of his moods and it was best not to irritate him more then he already was.

Soundwave let out a quiet growl as he withdrew from Savage's mind, moments later his lover started to stir.

"_We're going to have to cut the cuddle session short, Starscream wants you back in the brig in five minutes."_

Savage sighed. "He really knows how to ruin a great time."

"_True, but might as well leave now, other wise he'll throw a fit." _Soundwave pinged in reply.

Savage sighed again then sat up in the berth and rubbed the back of his head, he felt some thing nudge his arm. He looked and saw that Soundwave had a pair of stasis cuffs.

"Now you bring those out." Savage said with a small chuckle, but he understood what Soundwave wanted, showing him his back Savage allowed Soundwave to put the stasis cuffs on him.

Once the cuffs were on Soundwave lead him back to the brig where Starscream was waiting for them. Moments later Savage once again found himself on his knees, chained to the floor.

"You may leave, Soundwave." Starscream said.

Soundwave headed for the door but turned around to gaze at Savage one last time before leaving the brig and Savage to his fate. After Soundwave left Starscream turned to Savage with a smirk on his face plates.

"Now that we're alone, I have a few questions for you, Savage." Starscream said.

"Oh really, what would that be?" Savage replied.

Before Starscream replied, he punched his captor in the face then replied. "How can some one spend all that time with the Autobots and not know anything?"

Despite the pain in his jaw, Savage simply chuckled. "I spent most of my time in their med bay because you beat the living slag out of me."

Starscream punched him in the face again. "You will mind your tongue, Savage."

"And if I don't?"

That little remark earned him another punch to the face.

"You're a piece of work, Starscream," Savage said, spitting out mech blood. "Not to mention a coward."

Starscream growled and grabbed Savage by the throat. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me when Megatron was alive and now that he's dead-" Starscream back handed Savage to silence him.

"Ugh, you really… need to find another way to punish bots, commander fruit cake."

Starscream snarled then pulled Savage closer to him by his throat, straining his arms and shoulders. "It is Lord Starscream!"

Savage winced at the pain in shoulders. "What ever you say."

Some what satisfied with Savage's answer, Starscream dropped him unceremoniously back onto his knees. "Now… lets see if I can get any information out of you."

"Good luck with that." Savage replied.

Starscream chuckled then pushed several buttons, so Savage was now chained between two pillars that had appeared from out of the floor, keeping his arms spread, leaving him vulnerable to any attack.

"Oh, but we have ways of making a bot talk, Savage. You know that better then any one." Starscream said with a dark smirk.

Savage narrowed his optics and bared his teeth in a silent snarl, of course Starscream just had to bring that up. It was one of the reasons why Savage never killed femmes and why he was interested in only mechs.

"Oh, yes. You remember that day, don't you?" Starscream sneered.

"How can I forget? It's always in the back of my mind." Savage growled.

Starscream chuckled. Knowing that it continued to eat at Savage's spark after all these years, how he loved reminding him of his past shame.

"But don't worry, your not going to share the same fate as her. No, your going to suffer." Starscream said.

The door to the brig opened again and Knockout and Breakdown walked inside. Knockout smiled when he saw Savage.

"Well, when you said it would be worth coming down to the brig you weren't kidding," He said then looked at Starscream. "Anything goes?"

"Take your time and enjoy yourselves. Just be sure not to damage his vocal cords… to badly. We want him to be able to talk when he cracks." The seeker said with a smirk before leaving the brig.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Breakdown said approaching Savage.

"Don't even think about it." Savage growled, kicking Breakdown in the stomach when he was within range.

Breakdown narrowed his yellow optics and his left hand morphed into a hammer, then walked around the left pillar and stood behind Savage.

"Bad move, Savage." Knockout said crossing his arms smirking.

Savage cried out as white hot pain erupted from his right ankle when Breakdown slammed his hammer into it, thoroughly breaking it.

Breakdown's hand morphed back and he grabbed Savage's shoulder and squeezed, denting it making the captive wince. "I'll break the other one if you try that again." He growled.

"You slag yourself, Breakdown," Savage panted with a growl. "You too, Knockout."

Breakdown's hand once again morphed back into a hammer, Savage braced himself for another hit, but Knockout stopped his comrade.

"I believe one broken ankle is enough. He'll need that functioning ankle for later." Knockout said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll give him that one bit of mercy."

Knockout took out his energon prod, he smirked when he saw the fear in Savage's optics. He nodded to his companion, who nodded once in return then wrapped his burly arm around Savage's neck holding him in place.

"Did you know that a direct shot to the spark with an Energon prod is one of the most painful torture a Cybertronian can experience, Savage?" He asked, activating the prod.

Savage instinctively started to struggle in Breakdown's powerful grip as Knockout came closer with the prod.

"Most crack even before they can receive it. Lets see you how fair." Savage's optics widened even more, his spark racing within his chest as the prod inched closer to his chest.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage's screams of agony filled the Nemesis, Starscream smirked as the screams continued for a few more seconds before it died down leaving the war ship once again in silence. Hearing those screams was music to the seekers audio's and he was going to enjoy hearing it even more in the coming days.

It was only a matter of time before Savage cracked and spilled his guts, so to speak and when that happened it would be the end of the Autobots. And he was would enjoy snuffing Prime's spark himself as well as Savage's if he refused to rejoin the Decepticons, and should Savage rejoin the Decepticons, he would show Savage his place and he would enjoy ever second of it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage panted heavily, the only thing keeping him from falling on his face was the chains, the armor shielding his spark chamber was charred and melted. He had dealt with a lot of battle field injuries before but that prod was some thing else, he must have enhanced it or some thing.

"Had enough, Savage?" Knockout asked, still holding the prod at the ready.

"I don't think he has. Starscream said we should enjoy ourselves." He looked at Knockout with a suggestive smirk.

Knockout smiled. "I think we should take advantage of that." He motioned to prod with a questioning shrug.

"I'd save it for after."

"I like the way you think, Breakdown. You can go first, I'll watch."

Breakdown chuckled then walked behind Savage again, his hand ever so gently stroked the base of his left wing, causing his captive to gasp loudly at the contact.

"What are you doing?" Savage panted.

Breakdown chuckled then nuzzled the back of his neck. "Oh, I think you know exactly want I'm doing, Savage."

Savage stiffened before he started to struggle against the chains.

"Uh-Uh," Knockout warned putting the business end of the prod inches from Savage's face. "Don't even think about fighting it, Savage. It will only hurt even more."

Savage flinched not from Knockout but from Breakdown when he roughly groped his aft.

Knockout smirked before removing the prod from his face. "Good. Starscream needs a progress report on Savage. So enjoy yourself, Breakdown and don't be afraid to hurt him." He then left to give Starscream a progress report.

Breakdown chuckled, his hand soon cupped his groin and he started to grope the slowly heating panel.

"Open your panel, Savage." He ordered calmly.

Shaking, Savage shook his head. "No…" He rasped.

Narrowing his optics, he grabbed one of his wings with his other hand and bent four inches of his right wing tip, making the broken wing tip spark and bleed.

Savage cried out as searing pain shot up his back, he had made sure that Ratchet didn't feel any of this, other wise the other Autobots would find out that they were bond mates. He would have to endure this alone and escape when he got the chance, but he feared that it wouldn't be any time soon.

"Open your panel," He growled. "Or I'll break some thing else."

Panting, Savage reluctantly retracted his panel, freeing his semi hardened cable and slightly wet port. He once again stiffened when Breakdown grasped his cable with mocking gentleness.

"My, some one is gifted." Breakdown commented, his chin resting on Savage's shoulder. "I'll have to save that for later, right now… I want your port."

Breakdown let go of his cable and slide one of his large fingers into his port and started to thrust his digit deeply in and out of his port for several seconds before sliding a second, increasing the pace.

"Gah! Stop!" Savage rasped, his throat felt raw from before, it made it hard for him to speak.

"But why should I stop, seeing how your enjoying this so much." Breakdown replied, adding a third finger stretching his port to the limit.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Knockout paused in his report when Savage's agonized screamed echoed through out the war ship again, he smirked knowing that his comrade was enjoying himself.

"As I was saying, Starscream, Savage is stubborn and his will is strong but a few more days of this and he'll crack. Telling us every thing we want to know." Knockout commented.

"Good, I want Savage to suffer in every way possible." Starscream replied.

"Don't worry, commander Starscream he will."

Starscream narrowed his optics, but seeing how Savage was in hell at the moment he would let that slide for now.

"I'm sure you want a piece of Savage as well." Knockout commented.

"Don't worry about that, Knockout. Now return to the brig."

Knockout smirked then headed back to the brig, he could hear Breakdown grunting threw the door as he drew near it. The second he opened the door, Breakdown climaxed with a heated groan, crushing Savage's already busted right wing.

Savage screamed in both pain and pleasure; pain when his wing was crushed even more and pleasure when he climaxed in Breakdown's hand as he pumped his cable. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, but he knew he had to, he couldn't let them win, it would be disastrous other wise.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet sat up right in his berth panting, he put his hand on his chest, over his racing spark. It had felt as if his spark had received a shock from an energon prod, which didn't bode well for Savage. He knew that his bond mate was still alive, he could still feel the bond, even though he had blocked him after he fallen from the air three days ago. He just hoped that he was alright, but deep down he knew that would be asking to much from the Decepticons that held him captive, knowing first hand at what those sick fraggers some times did to their captives.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage was once again on his knees and chained to the floor, his entire body was sore and tender in places, mostly in his aft and port. He was shaking despite the warmth of the brig, he still found it strange that the brig was the warmest room aboard the Nemesis, while every thing else was some what cold. Only was shaking because of the brutal beatings and rape he had endured, he was shaking because this is how it happened to Solar Wind, Starscream had beaten and raped him as he had done to her… only far more brutal due to his hatred of him.

He could still hear him in the back of his mind, reminding him of his shame as he beat and violated him. He could handle what Starscream had done to him, what he couldn't handle was being reminded of his failure, his failure to protect his lover from Starscream's vile grip.

Savage shook his head to clear those thoughts, he winced as the pain in his shoulder flared up. He was sure that his right shoulder was dislocated again, he had Breakdown to thank for that. He had to repress a shudder when he remembered when Knockout had his way with him, Breakdown had been rough, making sure that he had felt nothing but pain, while his captor felt only pleasure.

But Knockout has been mockingly gentle, making sure that he would enjoy it as much his captor did. As much as he hated to admit it, the change of pace was like a god send, but he knew that it was wrong so he had kept his mouth shut or at least he tried. It difficult to keep ones mouth shut while his other captor was for once gently stroking the base of his left wing. He wasn't a seeker like Starscream was so his wings weren't as sensitive as a seekers but the base of his wings were just as sensitive as a seekers entire wing.

The sound of the door to the brig opening brought him back to reality, he was so out of it that he didn't recognize the sound of the foot steps or who they belonged to. After what happened every thing seemed to blur together, he flinched when he felt a hand touch the side of his face, the sudden movement caused his shoulder to the flare up again. Seconds later he felt some thing cool against his lips, it took him a moment or two to realize that it was a cube of energon.

"_Drink_." A voice pinged.

It was Soundwave, the mech had brought him a cube, he hadn't eaten in days. He opened his mouth and slowly started to drink the liquid, savoring the taste, once he was finished Soundwave removed the cube.

"Thank you." He rasped.

Soundwave nodded once then placed another object in front of him, it was bound in leather. "_Bite down on it, it will keep you from alerting the others while I put your arm back in it's socket_."

Savage did as he was told and bit down on the thick strip of leather when Soundwave put in his mouth. He braced himself as Soundwave walked behind him, but he relaxed when Soundwave tenderly stroked the base of his left wing, he wanted to lean into his touch. He had always trusted Soundwave and he knew that the commutations expert would never force himself onto him and for that he was grateful.

Pain shot up his shoulder as Soundwave put his arm back in it's socket, he bit down hard on the thick piece of leather with a muffled pain filled groan. He relaxed completely when the pain from his dislocated shoulder finally faded, he was unaware that Soundwave was doing some thing off to his right. He once again felt Soundwave's hand on the side of his face.

"_Stay strong, Savage_." He pinged before leaving the brig.

Savage's optics widen as Soundwave said that, those had been the last words that Solar Wind had said to him before she died. The brig was soon filled with quiet sobs of aguish and loss.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The sound of the brig door opening roused Savage from sleep, it took him several seconds to clear his vision to see Knockout and Breakdown standing in brig door way. He raised an eye brow when he noticed that they looked a little banged up.

"You two get in the middle of a demolition derby or did you ram full speed into a brick wall?" He asked his voice was still raspy.

Breakdown growled as he narrowed his optics.

"I do believe it's time for a little stress reliever, don't you think, Breakdown?" Knockout said with small smile.

Breakdown smirks when he sees the flicker of fear in Savage's optics. "So much for your bravado."

Knockout chuckled before pressing several buttons, so their captive was once more chained between the two pillars, making Savage vulnerable once again.

Savage winced slightly as he put some of his weight on his still busted right ankle.

"Breakdown, why don't you take the prod and press it against his back, but don't activate it. Just let him know what his punishment will be should be start fighting." Knockout said handing Breakdown his prod.

Savage eyed the prod warily, he hated that thing more then any thing on this planet. He closed his optics and quietly inhaled to calm himself, he was soon aware of the fact that Breakdown was behind him ready to zap him with the prod should he have the urge to fight. He soon felt a claw run down the length of his chest, he had to resist the urge to shiver at Knockout's touch.

"Oh, don't be like that, Savage. I know you enjoyed it last time." The red sports car said with a small smile.

Savage growled quietly, but stops when he feels the prongs of the prod press into his back. His attention was brought back to Knockout when he felt him start to lick and kiss and nip his chest, he stiffened when he felt Knockout grasp his panel.

"You seem to enjoy this, Savage. Your panel is heating up." Knockout said into his left audio, the proceeded to slowly lick it.

Savage shuddered in disgust and tried to turn away from him.

"Open up, Savage." He purred.

"N-No…"

"Open up, or I'll shove this up your aft and activate it." Breakdown growled.

Feeling a sudden surge of strength, Savage started to struggle, he swung his head back when Breakdown tried to hold him stead only to have face smashed in when Savage's head made contact with his face. He also managed to break the chain that was holding his right arm, he quickly punched Knockout in the face before smashing his fist into the panel that was connected to the chain.

Once free he bolted for the door, ignore the searing pain in his right ankle, he turned his head slightly when he heard movement behind him. With a snarl, he grabbed Breakdown's head and smashed into the panel by the door, he continued to do that until the panel was completely smashed and the door opened. He let out of Breakdown's head before heading for the door.

Knockout growled before grabbing his prod and activating it, he grabbed Savage's right shoulder and stabbed him in the back with the prod.

"Gah!" Savage shouted as volts of electricity coursed through his body and falling to his knees.

"Your not going any where, Savage. Not for a long time." Knockout said as he went for a pressure point in the back of his neck.

With cat like reflexes Savage turned and grabbed his wrist with one hand and punched him hard in the face with the other. He then forced himself to his feet and quickly left the brig.

Shaking off the punch to the face, Knockout smirked. "Your not getting away that easily, Savage," He said then activated his com link. "Code red, prisoner escape!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alarms suddenly went off as Savage neared the hanger of the Nemesis, causing the bot to growl irritably as he searched the for the panel to lower the ramp. Knowing he had to hurry didn't help his situation at all, he had to fight back a wave of panic as he heard muffled voices.

"Where is that blasted control panel?" He hissed.

Seconds later he found the panel, as he raised his fist to shatter the control panel he was tackled from behind, he twisted around and lashed out. He smiled when his claws sank into the drones chest plates, his smile deepened when he heard the drone cry out in pain, he forced his hand deeper into the drones chest and quickly ripped out his spark then crushed it.

Once the drone was dead, he punched his energon stained fist into the control panel, the lift in the hanger began to lower.

"You still haven't lost your touch, Savage," Starscream snarled from the rail above him. "You may have abandoned the Decepticons, but you can't escape what you are or what you've done."

"I don't care." He snarled, turning his back on Starscream and heading for the lowered lift.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Starscream screeched before activating his thrusters and tackling him from behind.

Savage reacted quickly and lashed out, his missed Starscream's face and ended up piercing his left wing, causing the self proclaimed Decepticon leader to let out an ear shattering screech as white hot pain shot through his back.

"Destroy him!" Starscream ordered his optics dark with rage as well as pain.

More drones arrived and Savage knew that he would have leave quickly, other wise he would be captured and tortured even more. He wasn't sure if his thrusters but he had try, taking a chance he ran off the ramp and leaped into the air.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ratchet sat by the control near the ground bridge, drumming his fingers on the desk, he was anxiously waiting for Savage to contact him via bond link or com link system. If… when Savage returned to them, he would give Savage a piece of his mind then frag him senseless, he had finally come to terms with having Savage as his bond mate. But he still wanted to keep it on the down low until he could figure out how to tell Optimus that he had Savage were bonded.

His med bay was ready just in case Savage was injured, deep down he knew that Savage would return to them with injuries. As strong and powerful as Savage was he wasn't invincible, he hoped that his bond mate knew that, but he doubted it.

_[Ratchet!]_

Hearing the voice of his bond mate so suddenly over the bond, nearly caused the medic to nearly fall out of the chair he was sitting on. Thankfully none of the other Autobots were in the room with him.

_[Savage, where are you?] _He asked.

_[I-I don't know. I'm in some sort of forest. Gah!] _

Panic filled Ratchet's spark but forced himself to remain calm. _[Savage, what happened?]_

_[I'm under attack by the drones.]_

_[Savage, listen to me. I can't help you without your coordinates. Activate your distress signal.]_

Moments later Savage's signal showed up the computer. _[Got it. We'll be there as soon as we can, just hold on.]_

_[Alright, I'll try to hold them off as long as I can.] _Savage once again blocked Ratchet so he could concentrate.

"Optimus, Savage activated his distress signal and I have his location." Ratchet said as Optimus came into the room moments later.

"Prepare sick bay." Optimus replied.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee stood by Optimus' side Ratchet entered the coordinates then activated the ground bridge.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Bulkhead's weapon was locked and loaded by the time they exited the ground bridge, he lowered his weapon slightly when he saw the mutilated bodies of the Decepticon drones, mech blood stained the forest floor. Several trees were torn from the ground, obviously been used as a weapon, the sounds of battle drew the Autobot's attention, several Decepticon drones ran past them in fear as they neared the source.

Bulkhead lowered his weapon as he stared wide eyed at Savage, now he knew the reason that Savage was the third most feared and dangerous Decepticon on Cybertron. He personally had never witnessed Savage's handy work but the rumors had nothing on the carnage he was seeing at Savage's feet. But by the bots stance, it was clear that this carnage had been made out of defense not out of sick pleasure. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"I'm going to approach him, Optimus." Bulkhead said.

"Very well, but be cautious, Bulkhead." Optimus warned.

The green bot nodded once before changing his hand back to normal, he then slowly approached his friend, he didn't want to startle him other wise he would think that Bulkhead was there to hurt him, he just wanted to help the injured bot.

"Savage. Whoa, easy," He said when the wounded bot pointed a loaded assault rifle at him. "I'm not here to hurt you, buddy. I'm here to help you."

Savage narrowed his blazing red optics slightly at the sound of Bulkhead's voice, he knew that voice but from where? The rifle in his hand started to shake as he tried to remember threw the red haze, he tried shaking his head to clear it but it didn't work. He was instantly aware that Bulkhead had taken the weapon from his hand then pulled him into a gentle embrace. The red haze lifted and he remembered everything that he had done in the last half hour since he escaped from the Nemesis, the moment he realized that Bulkhead was holding him, nothing else mattered, he simply buried his face into his burly shoulder and hugged him back.

After being in that hell hole, it felt great to be in the arms of some one he cared about. He wanted it to last forever… but knowing his track record, he feared that it wouldn't last, either way he planned to enjoy it as much as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet activated the space bridge again when Optimus contacted him, telling him that they found Savage and he was in need of medical attention. Arcee and Bumblebee were the first to re-enter the base, followed by Bulkhead who was supporting Savage, one look at his bond mate, Ratchet knew he had his work cut out for him. Optimus was the last to enter the base, once the Autobot leader was away from the portal, he shut off the space bridge.

"Bulkhead, take Savage to the med bay. I'll be there shortly."

Bulkhead nodded once then headed to the med bay, he placed Savage on the berth so that he was in a sitting position, due to his broken right wing. It still sparked on a occasion, dried mech blood stained the tip of the wing, as much as Bulkhead wanted to clean the wound he knew he couldn't risk putting his friend in more pain then he already was.

"You're gonna be ok, Savage. Ratchet's one of the best medics on Cybertron and this planet as well." Bulkhead said trying to comfort him.

Savage didn't reply, he was lost in his own thoughts, trying to get his head around what he had done. He had killed the Decepticons drones, sure most of it had been out of self defense, but he had killed the others who had been trying to retreat… he had killed out of cold blood.

_Starscream was right, I'll never escape what I am or what I've done in the past. _

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"From what I've seen, Optimus. Savage's worse injuries are his right wing and his ankle. His other injuries can easily be fixed." Ratchet said calmly.

"I'll leave it to you, then, Ratchet. Keep me posted on his progress." Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded then felt through the bond that Savage was in distress, but it wasn't from his wounds. He send a small wave of comfort through the bond to calm him down, it seemed to work as Savage relaxed on his side of the bond. He quickly headed to the med bay, his optics soften slightly when he saw Bulkhead comforting Savage, he felt a small twinge of jealousy but he quickly extinguished it.

"I'll take it from here, Bulkhead." Ratchet said professionally.

Bulkhead nodded once then walked past Ratchet before putting his hand on the medic's shoulder. "Do what you do best, doc."

After the large green Autobot left Ratchet approached Savage, who lifted his head and smirked a little.

"I didn't know you had a jealous streak." he said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ratchet replied.

"Alright, what ever you say."

_[I'm going to block the bond, so I can patch your wounds.] _The medic said threw the bond.

Savage simply nodded and once again felt an invisible wall shield Ratchet's side of the bond. Moments later he felt a small sting in the side of neck, which meant that the medic had given him a sedative, his optics darken and fell into a blissful stasis.

Ratchet gently laid Savage on is left side so he could fix his right wing, but first he cleaned off the crusted energon around and on the damaged wing. Once that was finished, he got out his tools and began to fix the inner wiring, after the wiring was fixed he had to strengthen the wing that had been bent in a 90 degree angel. He was grateful that Savage was in stasis for this part, in human terms he would be re-breaking a bone, with one swift tug, he righted the bent wing.

He quickly sought out his welder and noticed four long gouges on the medical berth, he narrowed his optics.

_There is no way he felt that while in such a deep stasis. _Ratchet said.

It turns out that Savage had felt it because moments later, his entire frame relaxed. The medic shook his head with a small sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to use a stronger sedative." He muttered quietly.

After he injected Savage with another painkiller, he welded the gash in his wing shut then after placing it in a brace he gently laid Savage on his back, to repair his other injuries starting with his busted ankle. It was then he noticed that Savage had small bruises on his inner thighs, they were faint but Ratchet could easily see them.

The medic felt unbelievable rage rise within his spark but it was soon replaced with grief and possibly amazement and respect. Savage must have endured several brutal sessions of torture and rape only to return to them perfectly coherent and sane. But he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he had a relapse, it was different for every bot but the result would be the same.

He shook his head then proceeded to fix Savage's busted ankle before his imagination got the better of him. Much to his surprise, his ankle wasn't in that bad of shape when he first looked at it, but it was still twisted at a weird angel. Resetting it shouldn't take more then a second or two, he gently took hold of the heel of Savage's right foot with one hand and the top half of his foot with his other hand. Just like with his right wing tip, he twisted his ankle back into place, after that it didn't take him long to repair the former cons other injuries.

Moments later he hooked Savage up to an energon feed, knowing that the bot was more then likely dehydrated. He turned his head slightly when he heard Optimus' foot steps approaching.

"How is he, Ratchet?" The Autobot leader asked.

"His injuries weren't as bad as I thought, he'll make a full recovery. But just to be safe, he'll spend a few days in the med bay." The medic replied turning around to face his leader.

"That's good to hear. When he's able, I wish to speak with him."

"Very well, sir."

Optimus nodded once before leaving the med bay.

"Y-you didn't tell him?" Savage asked suddenly making the medic jumped.

Ratchet shook his head turning to look at Savage.. "There are some things Optimus doesn't need to know and this is one of them."

"Do you always keep secrets from Prime?"

"No, but as I said, Optimus doesn't need to know about this. You've been through enough as it is."

"Your cute when you care."

Ratchet snorted but gave him a small smile. "You should still in stasis, Savage."

Savage couldn't help but smirk. "Give me a kiss and I will."

"Those sedatives have gone to your head."

Savage chuckled. "Alright you win."

Ratchet shook his head and smirked. "After your rested, Optimus wishes to speak to you."

"I might as well go now, just to get it over with." The black bot said trying to sit up.

"You will stay where you are, you're in no condition to do any thing." Ratchet said gently forcing Savage back onto the medical berth.

"Alright, alright. I won't fight you on this."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ratchet settled down in a chair not far from where Savage lay resting from his injuries, he sipped from a cube as he checked his vitals and narrowed his optics slightly when he saw that the bots spark beat had risen as well as his oil pressure. The medic knew that it wasn't because of his injuries, so what was making Savage's vital act this way?

"… I'm so sorry, Solar Wind…"

The medic looked up to see that Savage's chest was rising and fallen rapidly, his claws had dug into the medical berth, he was having a nightmare and a bad one by the looks of it. As much as he wanted to wake Savage he knew he couldn't, it was better if he let Savage ride out the nightmare. He sighed quietly then gently took Savage's hand, he had to bite back a wince when his hand pretty much crushed in his grip.

"You're going to be fine, Savage. It's just a dream." Ratchet quietly said.

"I… I couldn't save… you. I'm so sorry."

Savage's grip sudden tighten and Ratchet had to resist the urge to pull his hand out of the distressed bots vice like grip. The nightmare seemed to end when Savage's grip loosened and the bot despite his injuries bolted up right on the medical berth, causing the medic to nearly trip over his own feet.

It took Savage a several seconds to realize that he wasn't in the Decepticon base but in the Autobot Med bay. The panicked look in his optics faded and he fell back onto the berth with a pained groan.

Ratchet moved over to Savage to check his wounds, relieved that the bot hadn't reopened his wounds.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Savage asked his voice slightly raspy from sleep.

"It was hard not to." Ratchet replied. "So you were Solar Winds lover."

It was a statement not an accusation.

Savage sighed then sat up much to Ratchet's displeasure. "Yes, I was her lover. But it didn't start out that way, I don't even know how it even started… it just did."

Ratchet sat down beside him and listened as Savage explained what had happened between Solar Wind and himself, at first it was a minor flirtation but it soon became some thing more. But then it started to be come to dangerous for them to meet and while he had been on patrol she had been captured by Decepticons. He didn't go into detail at what happened to Solar Wind, but Ratchet had a pretty clear idea at what happened, it only intensified his hatred for Decepticons.

"Solar Wind failed to save me… but in the end it was I who saved her." Savage said quietly, his optics filled with pain.

Ratchet's optics softened and he gently stroked the base of Savage's wings to comfort him. Savage relaxed and rested his head against the medics shoulder.

"I still failed her, I failed to protect her." He whispered.

"Don't think about that, Savage. She would want you to move on."

Savage had to resist the urge to flinch, yes he had moved on but he had made several poor choices before he had finally straightened out and left the Decepticons.

"You need to rest, Savage, before you aggravate your wounds." Ratchet said, gently pushing Savage away.

Savage didn't protest, he didn't have the energy. He allowed the medic to lay him back down on the medical berth, the last thing he felt before the darkness washed over him was the back of Ratchet's hand brush against his cheek.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_Savage could only watch as the little was placed in the arms of the dark colored mech, the uncertain squeaks and clicks made him want to take the little one back and protect him, but with great difficulty he fought against them._

"_I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Savage," A third mech said placing his hand on Savage's some what spiky shoulder. "But it's for his own protection."_

_Savage sighed before putting his hand on top of the mech's. "I know."_

"_Only the three of us will know about this, no one else, it would be disastrous if he found out."_

"_Agreed."_


	10. Chapter 10

Despite Savage's injuries he made a rather rapid recovery, but he still couldn't do any thing that could ware him out, such as train Bumblebee which he did without Ratchet's knowledge or consent. But he was Bee's teacher and he couldn't allow the scout to fall behind in his training, he was willing to risk the medics wrath to do just that.

"Good, you're fast on your feet and you learn quickly," Savage said panting slightly. "At this rate, you'll become a formidable opponent."

Bumblebee's optics lit up at Savage's praise, he liked having Savage as his teacher, the bot was firm but fair and if he did some thing incorrectly, Savage would show him the correct way to perform it. He quickly noticed that Savage looked worn out.

_-Are you alright?-_

"Yeah, I'm just a little tried. It's nothing to worry about," Savage replied. "That's enough for today. Get yourself a cube of energon, I'll inform Optimus of your progress."

Bumblebee nodded before following his mentor out of the training room and into the main room, he broke off from his side and headed for the energon dispenser.

Savage watched him leave, he was proud of Bumblebee's progress and he wasn't joking when he said that the scout would become a formidable opponent when he's older, he was already far more agile then himself but he couldn't be more proud of his sparkling. He narrowed his optics slightly at the thought, he personally never gave birth to the yellow scout, but as time past he started to think of Bumblebee as his own, he had in fact replaced the one he had lost so long ago and eased the pain he felt in his spark.

He entered the main room and found Optimus talking to Ratchet, it seemed that they were deep in conversation, he remained at a respectable distance so it didn't seem as if he was eavesdropping. He examined his claws as he waited.

_/You better not have exhausted yourself training Bumblebee./ _Ratchet said over the bond.

_/I know my limitations, Ratchet. I'm a little tired but it's nothing to worry about./ _He replied.

_/Just as long as you don't over do it./_ The medic said.

Optimus approached Savage after he was finished talking with Ratchet.

"I've been watching Bumblebee's progress and I must say that you have taught him well, he is becoming quite the fighter."

"Thank you, Optimus." Savage said with small nod of his head.

An alarm went off catching both Savage's and Optimus' attention toward the monitors where Ratchet was typing away.

"Exposed energon, but it doesn't seem to be moving." Ratchet said.

"Where is it located?" Optimus asked when he and Savage joined the medic.

"The Himalayan Mountains."

"Great more snow." Arcee said as she came into the room.

"The Decepticons could have moved it." Bulkhead suggested.

"There aren't any Decepticon signatures any where near it, in fact I can't find any Decepticons signatures any where near the Himalayas." Ratchet commented.

"Savage and I could take a look at it and see what we can find."

Savage felt a small amount of irritation sprout from Ratchet's side of the bond at Bulkhead's suggestion. He gave Ratchet a mental nudge through the bond, the medic calmed down some what but he was still pretty irritated.

"Very well. But keep a look out for Decepticons." Optimus warned as Savage and Bulkhead waited for Ratchet to start up the Ground Bridge.

"If there is a storm in or near your location, you only have a small amount of time before the subzero temperatures cause permanent system damage." The medic warned.

"Got it, no playing in the snow." Savage joked.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The first thing that hit the bots as they left the space bridge was the freezing cold, Bulkhead's and Savage's feet sank into the snow.

"These are the quadrants, where's the energon?" Savage asked walking away from the Ground Bridge that had vanished the second they left it.

"Found it." Bulkhead said hold a large shard of blue energon.

"Where's there's one, there is always more." Savage replied looking at the shard.

They split up to look for any signs of more energon, Savage narrowed his optics when he spotted some thing on the face of one of the mountains that was several feet in front of him.

He walked to the base of the mountain and activated his thrusters, the higher he climbed the stronger the icy wind blew. He had to fight a few times to stay on course, after several minutes he reached what looked like a cave.

"_Hey, Savage where'd you go?" _Bulkhead asked over his COM.

"I found a cave in the side of one of the mountain, I'm checking it out now." He replied, stepping into the mouth of the cave.

"_Hurry, Ratchet just gave us the ten minute warning."_

Savage shook his head and continued deeper into the cave, he didn't walk very far into the cave when he spotted a light blue. Narrowing his optics, he rounded a corner and his optics widened when saw a large cash of energon.

"Bulkhead, you are not going to believe what I found."

"_Why what'd you find?"_

"A large cash of energon. The mountain must have blocked it's energy signature."

There was a pause on Bulkhead's side of the COM link. _"Then how could the shard make all the way out here?"_

"Maybe a bird dropped it, I don't know. But contact Ratchet, I'll be right out." He replied turning his COM link off.

Savage looked around deep in thought, his arms crossed. They would be set for years if and when they mined the energon, why the Decepticons haven't found this, simply boggled his mind. Shaking his head, he heads for the mouth of the cave, but stops when he sees a strange glow toward the back of the cave. Narrowing his optics slightly, he heads for the glow, the path beneath his feet begins to gently slope. His spark begins race as he draws closer to the source, he feels drawn to it and that for some reason scared him.

Seconds later the floor began to level out and the glow became brighter, a small part of him wanted to turn back, but he continued on and he soon around a corner and froze when he found the source of the strange glow.

"Dark Energon." He whispered, his voice tight with fear.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After turning his COM link off, Bulkhead brushed snow off his shoulder.

"Savage should be out of that cave by now." He said.

A loud thud catches his attention, he looks and only sees large cloud of snow several feet ahead of him. Narrowing his optics he heads for the puff of now falling snow, he scratches his head when he sees Savage face first in the snow.

"Savage, are you alright?" He asked.

Savage pushed himself to his knees, shaking the snow off his frame. "It's a good thing I landed on some thing soft."

Bulkhead chuckled then gently pulled Savage to his feet. "What happened?"

"I think my thrusters froze up."

"You'll be fine once we get back to base," The green bot replied putting his hand on his friends back. "What took you so long?"

"I was scouting the cave to see if I could find more energon that we could mine."

"You find any thing?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll contact Ratchet."

Seconds later the ground Bridge appears in front of them and they both walk into and back into the base.

"Savage, I thought Ratchet said not to play in the snow." Miko joked.

"My thrusters froze on me as I was making my way down." Savage said, before following Bulkhead to the med bay to defrost.

"It was a good think you found the cash of energon, we're running low. So we'll have to mine it as soon as possible." Ratchet said, after hooking both Savage and Bulkhead to the defrosting equipment.

"Savage, did you thoroughly scout the cave?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Optimus." Savage replied calmly.

Optimus nods once then turns his attention to Ratchet. "How long until Savage and Bulkhead are fully recovered?"

"A few hours. Optimus, you're not saying that you want Bulkhead and Savage to go back out there?"

"We can work in shifts, Bulkhead and Savage will mine the energon for an hour. Acree, Bumblebee, and myself then after they have recovered, they return to their posts." Optimus suggested.

"We have enough energon to last us four months or more, but I guess you're right. We can't do that during the storm. I'll keep taps on it." Ratchet offered.

Optimus nodded again before leaving the med bay, after Optimus left a rather tense and slightly uncomfortable silence befell the med bay. For several minutes no one said a word; Ratchet busied himself by checking the monitors, Savage became examined his claws and he soon became fully aware of Bulkhead's fingers ever so lightly stroking the base of one of his wings.

Bulkhead quickly drew his hand back when he saw the glare that Savage was giving him. He then noticed that Savage had this far off look on his face, he seemed deep in thought about some thing. He had noticed that his friend had been rather quiet the past few days, there also that one time where he had seen Savage in a pained look in his, he knew that his injuries weren't bothering him. So what was is it that caused Savage that much pain? He knew he couldn't ask Savage, he wouldn't get a straight answer from the bot, but he could be there for him if he needed him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The mining of the energon had to be put on holds as Optimus had become a victim of the deadly Cybonic Plague, some thing that Megatron and himself had created, knowing that it was Optimus that had become infected caused guilt and grief to grip his spark. Ratchet had once again blocked his side of the bond so he could try to save Optimus, he watched as Bumblebee and Arcee left the Autobot base to try to find a cure for their leader on the Nemesis.

Savage had helped Megatron create the Plague but he hadn't been there when his former leader had made the cure. Primus, he wish had been there when Megatron had made the cure, he would be able to help Optimus instead of standing around being useless. Shaking his head, he leaves the med bay, he makes it half way down the hall when he stops and leans against the far wall, his head in his hand.

"Savage?"

He looks over his shoulder to see Bulkhead, he must have followed him when he left the med bay. He looked away from the concerned look on Bulkhead's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? Optimus is practically on his death bed because of that blasted plague that I helped Megatron create!" He snapped.

Bulkhead was taken aback by Savage's tone of voice. "If you helped Megatron create it, then do you know how to make the cure?"

Savage sighed. "Sadly no. I was busy gathering test subjects," He said bitterly. "But I wish had stayed, other wise I would be of more help."

Bulkhead placed his hand on Savage's shoulder and give it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "There's no point on dwelling on it now. Optimus is going to need our support, he's gonna pull there this."

Savage smiled. "I wish I shared your optimism, but I've seen what this stuff can do, I fell victim to it myself."

Bulkhead's optics widen slightly. "How?"

"I got to close to a bot who had it and he coughed on me." Savage said repressing a shudder.

"Megatron must have given you the cure then."

"Obviously, I was half dead and barely conscious at the time. But enough about what I've done in the past, go to Optimus. He'll need your support more then mine."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I just need some time to gather my thoughts."

Bulkhead nodded once then gave Savage's shoulder another gentle squeeze before leaving his friend in the hall way and re-entering the med bay. He stopped dead when he heard Acree's voice.

_"It's Megatron. He's… alive."_


	11. Chapter 11

Creating the Decepticon plague was just another thing to add to the every growing list of things Savage had done and deeply regrets, but he knew that he couldn't take it back to matter much he wished that he could. He would just have to move on and deal with it, the least he could was be there by Optimus' side to try and give him support while Acree and Bumblebee look for the cure.

Savage smirked. _Go figure, I'm turning into an Autobot._

He knew that it was bound to happen being around the Autobots would turn him Autobot, he liked the sound of that maybe after Optimus was cured he could ask if he join them. He heard Ratchet yell some thing as he neared the Med bay.

"… I will not allow Optimus to pass, knowing that Megatron will out live him!"

Savage froze by the threshold, Megatron was alive! A small dark part of him was overjoyed that his master was alive. He shook his head, he was no longer Megatron's loyal follower, but the fact that Megatron was alive freaked him out.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the hand and saw that it was Bulkhead's. He looked into the bots blue optics and nodded and walked back into the med bay.

"What's your plan?" Savage asked.

"I'm having Bumblebee use a Cortical Psychic Patch so he can enter Megatron's mind to find the cure." Ratchet said before turning his attention back to the monitor.

Savage narrowed his optics, he didn't like the idea of Bumblebee entering the Decepticon leaders sick and twisted mind. But it was the only way to get the cure for Optimus, speaking of which he cast a sideways glance at the weakened Autobot leader. He was holding on with all his strength and remaining as calm as he could so he wouldn't aggravate his condition further.

_Just hold on, Optimus. _He urged silently.

He brought his attention back to the monitor as it turned black, he crossed his arms as Ratchet explained that they could now hear and see every thing Bumblebee does while inside his former leaders mind and it seemed that he was in Kaon, but it had an eerie look to it.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals." Bulkhead said standing next to his leader.

"I know." The medic replied.

Savage shook his head sadly and continued to watch the screen, he involuntarily stiffened when he heard Megatron's voice. His hand became a fist when he saw Megatron on the screen, battling a fake Optimus.

He looked at his hand when he felt Bulkhead touch, he found it rather strange that Bulkhead's touch seemed to calm him down. He also found it comforting, he looked at his friend and nodded once in thanks before turning back to the screen.

Now it turned out that Bumblebee couldn't be harmed by Megatron's physical attack, which greatly calmed Savage knowing that his student couldn't be hurt in any way. He narrowed his optics as Megatron started to circle Bumblebee like a predator looking for a weakness that he could use to attack.

"_Megatron." _The screen turned toward the sound of yet another fake Optimus' voice, but it wasn't only Optimus, it was also a false Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

_That can't be good. _Savage thought.

Megatron let out his infamous yell before firing on the Autobots, every one but the real Bumblebee vanished into smoke.

"_You are real, they were not!"_

"Megatron's becoming self-aware." Ratchet said.

"Great." Savage muttered.

"_What are you doing inside my head?"_

"_My lord." _A new voice said.

The screen once again turned toward the sound of the voice and found… Savage?

Every one in the room looked at Savage.

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you are." He said.

"Whoa. Battle damaged Savage." Miko commented.

The fake Savage had several scars on his chest and arms, his claws were permanently stained with the blood of his enemies, even his optics had a savage look about them.

The real Savage narrowed his optics and crossed his arms, of course Megatron would imagine him inside his head, they had been lovers for along time, he had also been his second most loyal follower.

The screen followed the battle damaged Savage all the way to Megatron, stranger yet, the fake Savage also looked at Bumblebee.

"Strange, it seems that your double can see Bumblebee. But how is that possible?" Ratchet wondered aloud.

"How should I know, maybe Megatron created a companion and made it real enough that it can almost every thing he can do." Savage suggested.

"_I haven't seen you in awhile, Savage." _Megatron said calmly.

"_I've been rather busy, running the Decepticons in your absence. It's not easy when Starscream is always nipping at my heels." _Fake Savage replied returning his gaze back to Bee and giving him a small smirk.

"Ok, does anyone else find that creepy?" Miko asked.

Happened next shocked every body, the fake Savage walked closer to Megatron, placed his hand on the Decepticon leaders chest and kissed him. And of course Megatron kissed him back, momentarily forgetting about Bumblebee.

"That's kind of gross." Jack commented.

The real Savage just stared at the screen confused and some what disgusted.

The fake Savage ended the kiss seconds later. _"I'll be waiting for you when you wake."_

"Ok, this has gotten to weird for me." Savage said heading for the door.

"Wait, things are getting back on track."

He was now unable to walk away, he wanted to know what was going to happen. It was like watching an intense movie that you wanted to see the end of, but this was way different, a life was truly at stake and it was the life of Optimus Prime.

Things became more urgent when the Decepticons walked into the med bay and tried to convince Soundwave that Megatron was lost to them. And it would be better if they pulled the plug, if that happened they would lose Bumblebee and then Optimus would die without the cure.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it." Savage growled.

"What did you have planned? Board the Nemesis and then what?" Bulkhead asked.

"Raise hell. It would give Arcee and Bumblebee more time and-"

"You would get yourself captured again in the process." Ratchet snapped.

Savage raised an eye plate but said nothing, he simply crossed his arms and looked back to the screen.

"Bumblebee, we are out of time!" The medic warned several seconds later.

Savage looked at Optimus and his vitals, they couldn't afford any more delays other wise the Autobot was goner. He looked at Rafe as he explained to Miko and Jack that if the plague virus kills Optimus, he would lose his chance to take his life himself.

"Killing figments of your imagination would get boring after a while, it wouldn't be the same as taking the life of some thing that was real." Savage said quietly.

Bulkhead gave him a warning nudge with his elbow and glared at him out of the corner of his optic.

Shaking his head Savage, moved away from the others and sat down beside Optimus to at least give him some company.

"Don't sit… to close, S-savage." Optimus wheezed.

"Save your strength, Optimus," Savage said gently. "And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He reached out and gave Optimus' hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know that every thing would be alright. He felt Optimus squeeze his hand in return, his squeeze was weak but it was enough to let the former con know that he was grateful for his support.

As he sat there beside Optimus, he felt his loyalty to Decepticons and their blood thirsty cause finally vanish. He literal felt a weight lift from his shoulders, now he had to prove his loyalty to the Autobots and to Optimus. Once he done that, he could join them as a true Autobot, some thing that Solar Wind had wanted so long ago.

"Acree, we have the formula. Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

Savage looked over his shoulder at Ratchet, his spark racing, they had the formula to save Optimus, now the two scouts had to get out of the Nemesis before they were discovered by the Decepticons. A few seconds later Ratchet activated the ground bridge, moments later Bumblebee and Arcee came through the portal. The second they were back, the medic deactivated the ground bridge to keep any unwanted tagalongs from entering the base.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage couldn't get any where near the lab as Ratchet began to work on the cure for Optimus, according to Bulkhead and the rest of the group; Ratchet was a control freak and preferred to do things on his own and in his own way.

He shook his head, he could see Ratchet later. He grabbed a cube of energon before heading to his and Bulk's quarters, he hadn't realized how tense he had been until he was several feet from the door.

"Hey, Savage."

He looked over his shoulder to see Bulkhead walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a little tense because of today's excitement." He replied turning to face his room mate.

"Who wouldn't be tense after what happened today?" Bulkhead said walking past Savage and opening the door.

The black bird followed him inside and sat down on the edge of his berth before taking a sip of his energon.

"You seem troubled." Bulkhead suddenly said.

Confused slightly, he looked up and set the cube down on the end table. "What do you mean?"

"I saw your reaction when you found out that Megatron was alive."

"Well, yeah, that would freak any one out. I will admit a small dark part me relived was that he was alive, but I'm not person any more. If he shows his face I will do every thing in my power to stop him."

"Spoken like a true Autobot."

"Yeah, there must be some thing wrong with me." Joked the former Con.

Bulkhead chuckled before joining Savage on the edge of his berth and he wrapped a burly arm around his friends shoulder. Savage didn't seem to mind, so he decided to gently stroke the base of one of his wings. He smiled a little when he felt Savage shudder, he still found it interesting that it was only the base of the fliers wings that were super sensitive.

"Bulkhead, stop." Savage shuddered.

Bulkhead stopped stroking his wings, he gently pushed Savage onto his berth then started to nip and lick at his chest. He stopped when he was gently pushed away, he looked at Savage with concerned optics.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't. With every thing that happened, I just can't." Savage said sitting up.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand." Bulkhead replied.

"Thank you for understanding."

Bulkhead responded by gently slapping Savage on the back, but he still lurched forward, almost falling out of the berth.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Savage waited until every one in the base save for Ratchet was asleep, he wanted to spend some time with his bond mate even for a short while. He opened the door and walked into the lab, only to find it empty he looked around for a few seconds before turning back to the door.

"Savage?"

Ratchet's voice caused him to stop and turn around to face his bond mate.

"How's Optimus?" He asked walking over to him.

"He's responding well to the cure, he's recovering in the other room." Ratchet replied taking a cube from his stash then sitting down by a computer.

"That's good to know." Savage said following him.

They sat in silence only the steady humming of the computers broke the silence.

Savage looked out of the corner of his optic at Ratchet and noticed that the medic still looked tense and what he needed was a breather. He inwardly smirked when he came up with an idea to relax the medic, slowly getting out of his chair he quietly walked behind his bond mate and gently stroked Ratchet's spiked audio receptors.

He couldn't help but smirk when Ratchet jumped slightly at his sudden touch.

"Savage, what are you doing?" The medic asked trying not to shiver.

"What does it feel like?" He replied before nuzzling and kissing his bond mates neck.

"Optimus is in the other room."

"We'll be quiet." The black bird commented as his hand traveled south.

Ratchet jumped and hissed in breath as he felt Savage grasp his lukewarm panel.

"I very much doubt that."

Savage chuckled then nuzzled his neck before kissing his neck, he smiled when Ratchet looked up so he could get better access. He continued to grope his panel, he enjoyed listening to Ratchet pant and quietly groan, there was a click moments later and the medics panel slide back freeing his harden cable and damp port.

Being mindful of his claws he eased two fingers into the medics dripping port, causing his bond mate to buck slightly and moan is name. He then claimed Ratchet's lips in a passionate kiss, which his lover eagerly returned as he gently thrust his fingers in and out of his port.

Ratchet tightly gripped the arm rests as pleasure started to build up, he had to admit Savage had some talented fingers. He was thrusting deeply into his port but he was also being careful not to damage the inner lining of his port. He arched his back and let out a silent cry of pleasure as he overloaded several seconds later, lubricate spurted from his port and onto Savage's hand.

Savage removed his fingers from his bond mates port and licked his fingers and hand clean, then leaned forward and tenderly kissed the medic so he could taste himself.

_/Allow me to clean you, my dearest bond mate./ _Savage said over the bond.

Ratchet nodded panting and shivered as Savage moved so that he was kneeling in front of him and he began cleaned up the spilled lubricate from his thighs with his glossa. He let out a startled gasp when Savage took his still harden cable into his mouth.

_/Give me some warning next time!/_ The medic snapped.

Savage chuckled over the bond. _/What you don't like surprises?/_

_/I'll…. Ugh. Let it slide this time. Just… warn me next time./_

Savage him a thumbs up before he started bobbing his head up and down, running his glossa down the length of his cable. Earning him a pleasured groan for his efforts, he purred with lust as he felt Ratchet stroking the base of wings. He flinched when Ratchet suddenly grabbed his helm, he understood seconds later as fluid filled his mouth when Ratchet let out a pleasured groan, crying out Savage's name over the bond. He managed to swallow all of it, but a little dribbled down his chin, after Ratchet released his helm he pulled back and smiled up at the flushed medic.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

Ratchet chuckled before he wiped away the fluid from his chin, he then pulled Savage closer and claimed his lips in a heated kiss that seemed to last for eternity.

_/Now… it's your turn./_

Savage gently broke the kiss. "My turn will have to wait until things are not so crazy. When everything has calmed down, you can do what ever you want to me, heck you can tie to the berth and just go to town on me."

Ratchet chuckled again. "You, Savage have a dirty little mind."

"Oh, you don't know how dirty." Savage purred before stealing a kiss.

Ratchet smirked as he watched Savage leave, he tilted his head slightly as he looked at the black birds aft.

_I'll enjoy claiming that. _He thought his smirk deepening.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright," Savage said as he walked into the center of the training room. "I want you to attack me and keep me pinned to the wall or floor for at least eight seconds, think you can handle that?"

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically then started to circle his mentor his "pupils" dilated as he looked for an opening he could use to attack, Savage was watching his every move like a hawk. Thinking quickly he aimed a kick in the center of the other bots back, only to have his mentor turn and grab his foot. He inwardly smirked, the while Savage still had his foot he jumped and twisted at the same time so that he other foot slammed into the side of Savage's head.

Savage was stunned to stay the least, he wasn't expecting that, but it wouldn't be the first time Bee had surprised him like that. He shook his head to clear his spinning vision, he turned his attention back to Bumblebee and freezes slightly when he sees the almost predatory like stare in his students optics. He is able to react at the last possible second as Bumblebee goes on the attack.

They throw none lethal blows at each other for a good five minutes before Bumblebee sweeps his legs out from under him. To make sure he stays down, he places his foot on his mentors chest and aims on of his wrist guns at him for equal measure.

"Alright, alright. I give." Savage said moments later.

Satisfied, Bumblebee removed his foot from his mentors chest and stepped back to give him room to stand.

"It seems that your ready for the next step in your training. You learn quickly and that could work to your advantage in battle." Savage said calmly.

Bumblebee nodded once, then without waiting for permission he left the training room.

After Bumblebee left, Savage felt more relaxed, he shook his head wondering what had just happened. That whole thing seemed eerily familiar, the predator like stare was the one thing freaked him out the most, it had been the same intense stare that Megatron had given him when he first joined the Decepticons and began his training under the Decepticon lord.

_Maybe I just imagined it. _He thought trying to calm himself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_It's a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, Scout. Savage is already getting suspicious, but that doesn't matter. I must reclaim my body, which means taking complete and total control of yours." _Megatron said to Bumblebee after he left the med bay.

Savage noticed Bumblebee standing in the hall way looking at his hands, he narrowed his optics slightly wondering what was going on with the scout. He had to remember that Bumblebee was still young and younglings did some strange things, he had to admit that he to had done some strange things when he was Bumblebee's age.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?"

Bumblebee jumped at the sound of his mentors voice making him look up and nodded once before walking past Savage.

The former con watched the young scout leave before turning away and heading into the med bay, he smiled a little when he saw Optimus standing on his own.

"It's good to see you well again, sir." Savage said walking over to the Autobot leader.

"Thank you, Savage." Optimus replied with a small nod.

"What brings you to the med bay, Savage. Your shoulder acting up again?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I just wanted to see how Optimus was doing before going on patrol with Bulkhead." Savage replied calmly.

Savage saw Ratchet narrow his optics slightly, he always found it amusing at the medic's irritation and jealousy that wasn't really needed when it came to Bulkhead and himself.

_/Will you relax? We're just going on patrol./ _Savage said over the bond.

Ratchet looked at Savage through narrowed optics.

"I guess I'll meet you in the main room with Bulkhead." Savage said, he nodded to Optimus once before leaving the med bay.

He shook his head as he entered the main room, he raised an eye brow when he saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee playing what looked like basketball. He crossed his arms as he watched, Bulkhead scored one basket, Bee was about to score one when he suddenly froze. He narrowed his optics when the yellow scout through the _"ball"_ at Bulkhead who ducked and it nearly hit Savage, luckily it missed his head by several inches.

"Bee, hoops over there."

"And it's not my head." Savage put in walking over to them. "Bulkhead, it's time for the patrol. But I guess I could go on my own if you want to continue your game."

"If that's alright with you." Bulkhead replied.

"Yeah, I can cover more ground if I go myself."

"Sweet, we can continue our game!" Miko said.

Savage smirked then raised an eye brow slightly when he felt satisfaction threw the bond, he looked over his shoulder to see Ratchet entering the room.

"Bulkhead's going to stay here and continue his game with Bumblebee." Savage said stating the obvious.

"Very well." Ratchet said going over to the controls and activating the ground bridge.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After leaving the ground bridge, Savage transformed into his alt mode and took the air gaining altitude by the second. While doing that he was still trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with Bumblebee, he hadn't been acting his normal self since he left Megatron's mind to look for the cure.

_Ratchet said he was fine, so I shouldn't worry. _Savage told himself.

As he continues his patrol, his mind starts to wonder to the cave in the mountains where he found the Dark Energon. He still had no idea how it got there and he sure that Megatron hadn't put it there, his former lord only brought one large cache of it and he had placed it in his throne room. He couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation of how that cache of Dark Energon had gotten there, other wise Megatron wouldn't have bothered to bring the Dark Energon he found on Cosmic shores, where ever the hell that was.

Still, he wanted to go back there and see if it had grown there naturally or had been planted there on purpose. That would have to wait until his patrol was over, it would be over quicker then usual seeing how Bulkhead was playing what the humans called basket ball. Personally he liked Lobbing, the Decepticon version of it was a lot more crazy, the goal was to try to knock the other off his feet by throwing the lob ball at a person's leg or at times the groin or the face. Most times it caused a fight between the Con who had thrown the massive ball and the bot who took it in the crotch.

He resisted the urge to shiver at the memory of himself getting hit in the groin by a lobbed ball, he had dropped like a rock the second the pain hit. he was able to get up seconds later, apparently it had been pick on the newbie week, after that he quickly made it clear that he wasn't one to be messed with after he beat the scrap out of a larger bot after another crazy game of Lobbing.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Just as Savage predicted, his patrol ended quickly without Bulkhead, thanks to Ratchet he could activate a ground bridge for himself to get back to base. Moments later a ground bridge portal opened up a few feet in front of him, transforming into his robot form he glided into it, he found himself in the Autobot base seconds later. He raised an eye brow when he saw that it was completely empty, not even Ratchet was there.

_Weird, normally Ratchet would standing close to the ground bridge controls, _He thought slightly confused. _At least now, I can use the bridge without any one noticing._

Without even bothering to check the coordinateness to where his bond mate had gone, he typed the location where they had found the energon. The ground bridge hummed to life as he pulled the down the handle, he would turn it off once he reached his destination, the moment he stopped out of the ground bridge he pushed a few buttons on his right forearm and the ground bridge vanished.

_Well, at least it's not snowing. _He thought before activating his thrusters and flying toward the cave.

He shut off his thrusters when he feet touched the floor of the cave, without hesitating he walked deeper into the cave. His spark began to race as the path forms a gentle slope beneath his feet, it didn't take him long to reach the bottom. As always he hesitates when he sees the small cache of dark energon, shaking off his fear he walked toward the tainted energon. He didn't touch it for fear that it would corrupt him, instead he knelt down and checked it roots.

What he found was that it had been planted there thousands of years ago with a dark energon seed. He wasn't sure how that worked, but it he knew that it was possible, he just didn't know how it worked.

_Could it have planted here by Megatron? If so, then he must have forgotten about it. _He mused.

He then remembered that Megatron never forgot about any thing, the Decepticon lord knew that this was here and he would more then likely come for it to resurrect more undead warriors.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it." He growled as he stood up.

He walked back to the main cave then looked back down the trail and raised his right arm, with a growl he fired a missile. The projectile exploded on impact causing a small explosion and dust to rush towards him and out the mouth of the cave. He waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear the smoke as he walked down the path and he smirked when he saw that the cave had been completely blocked with large rocks and rubble.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What are we going to tell Savage, Boss?" Bulkhead asked as they returned to the base.

"Nothing." Optimus replied as Ratchet turned off the ground bridge.

_-Why not?-_ Bumblebee asked.

"It's for his own protection."

"Are you worried that if you tell him that Megatron is out of stasis that he'll betray us? Optimus, Savage wouldn't do that, he's been with us for almost a year and he's been nothing but loyal the you and the rest of us." The large green bot stated.

"That is true, Bulkhead. But it's up to Savage to show us where his true loyalties lie. I believe that it's with the Autobots, but should he come face to face with Megatron, I fear that might change." Their leader said calmly.

Neither Bulkhead nor Bumblebee believed that, Savage wouldn't turn against them not after all that's happened. But if the former Con did come face to face with his lord would he turn against them?


	13. Scraplet Surprise

"Speaking of Savage, where is he? He should have been back from patrol by now." Bulkhead wondered.

Ratchet went over to the ground bridge controls and typed in its last jump, he narrowed his optics at what he saw.

"Strange, he's in the Himalayan Mountains. But why is he there?"

"He must be checking on the energon cache pile he found." Bulkhead commented.

"Savage this is Ratchet, what are you doing in the Himalayan Mountains alone?" The medic asked over the com link system.

"_Ratchet?"_

"No, it's the Easter Bunny, of course it's me. Now answer the question." Ratchet replied tartly.

"_I was trying to figure out how we could mine this thing." _Savage replied calmly.

"Told you." Bulkhead said with a small smile.

Ratchet ignored Bulkhead's comment. "That's fine, but I'm sending a ground bridge close to your location, get into it before you freeze to death."

"_Very well."_

Ratchet activated the ground bridge after he was finished talking to Savage, seconds later the Black Bird emerged from the ground bridge back into the base. Frost clung to his wings and shoulders, it quickly melted at the temperature of the base.

"Savage," Optimus said calmly. "I understand what you were tying to do, but it was unwise for you to leave alone, next time you might not be so lucky."

Savage nodded once. "I understand, Optimus and I apologize for my recklessness."

"There's no need to apologize, your intentions were pure." The Autobot leader replied.

Ratchet grabbed Savage by the back of his neck, causing him to flinch. "Med bay. Now."

Knowing his shouldn't argue, he followed his angry bond mate into the med bay, he flinched again when Ratchet shut the door behind him.

"What were you thinking?" Ratchet hissed.

"I wasn't?" Savage replied.

Savage backed into a wall as Ratchet took threatening steps towards him. "Never do that again, you know sub zero temperatures can cause permanent system damage and going alone is just-"

"Ok, I get it. And I promise I won't do anything like that again." Savage said, gently grabbing Ratchet's helm.

Ratchet relaxed and put his hands on Savage's and gently removed his hands from his helm. "Alright."

Savage pulled the medic into a tender kiss, which the Autobot returned and wrapped his arms around his bond mate's waist, pulling him closer.

_[I still owe you that ride.] _Savage said over the bond before deepening the kiss.

Ratchet chuckled over the bond. _[I think I can think of another way to have fun,] _Savage gasped into the kiss when Ratchet groped his aft. _[I'll enjoy claiming that.]_

"I bet you will." Savage quietly said.

"Come to my quarters tomorrow night." Ratchet said, gently nipping his bottom lip.

"I'll be there." Savage said as Ratchet released him and allowed him to step back.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Turns out the young humans were leaving for spring break; Miko was going to visit her parents in Tokyo, Jack was going to Montana for a family reunion, and Raph was going to spend a week with his aunt and uncle in Canada. That left the three guardians with nothing to do, but Ratchet couldn't have been happier.

"Wow, it's really quiet here with the humans." Savage stated.

"I like it." Ratchet replied.

Savage chuckled he and Ratchet went through the weapons room, he practically drooled when he spotted a mini gun.

"That's more like it." He said going over to it and picking it up.

Ratchet turned and smiled a little when he saw Savage with the Mini gun, he looked like a youngling getting first adult armor put on.

"I could probably mow down a lot on Decepticons with this baby." Savage commented.

"You probably could." Bulkhead said from the door way.

Savage felt a flash of irritation on Ratchet's side of the bond, he mentally shook his head before putting the Mini Gun away. "I call dibs on it then."

Bulkhead chuckled. "Hey can you meet me in the Training Room in a few minutes, there's some thing I want to show Bumblebee."

"Sure, I'll see you there."

_[Bumblebee better be there.] _Ratchet growled.

_[Your jealously is cute, but it's starting to get annoying. I only have optics for you.] _Savage replied.

_[Good.] _The medic said before the weapons room and into the main room.

Savage shook his head before following his bond mate into the main room, and watched as Ratchet activated the ground bridge so Optimus and Arcee could come back from patrol. While Ratchet did that, he headed for the energon dispenser for a cube of energon, it was on the other side of the room, well out of sight of the ground bridge. As he drank he cube he thought he heard what sounded like medal claws running across a medal surface, shrugging it off he continued to drink his cube. He narrowed his optics when he heard it again, he turned around to set his cube next to the energon dispenser only to freeze up in horror as he saw it.

It was staring up at him with it's deceptively adorable large, bright purple eyes, with it's just as large blue-silver head tilted to the side.

He slowly started to walk backwards so not to provoke it into attacking him, his suddenly lost his grip on his cube, causing to crash to the floor shattered on impact sending its contents to spread out all over the floor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Megatron and his followers seem to be lying low, I'm sure Starscream will be out of commission for a while. No doubt his master beat the living scrap out of him." Arcee commented.

"The Decepticons will only stay off the grid until Megatron decides to make a move." Optimus replied.

"And who knows when that will be, it's not as if Mega-"

Savage's scream cut him off and caught their attention before they could get to his location, he came flying into the nearest wall, trying to get to his back, repeatedly shouting. "GET IT OFF!"

"Savage, what's wrong!"

Savage managed to grab some thing from behind his back and toss it across the room, he quickly took out his assault rifle and fire at it until it stopped moving.

"Was that a Scraplet?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"Y-yeah." Savage panted leaning against the wall, wincing as pain shot up his back.

Ratchet went over to Savage and looked at his back and bit back a wince, the middle of his back had several puncher wounds and a chunk of medal skin was missing, causing his back to bleed freely.

_[Don't sugar coat it, how bad is it?] _Savage asked over the bond.

_[You'll live, it should take only a few minutes to fix.]_

"Who screamed?" Bulkhead asked coming into the room, he froze when he saw the body of scraplet. "Not again!"

"Again?" Savage asked sitting down so Ratchet could fix his back.

"We had an infestation several months ago when Bulkhead and Bumblebee found a pod in the Arctic." Ratchet replied.

"Where there's one there always more." Optimus commented.

"But how did get here? I thought you guys sent them to the Arctic?" Acree wondered.

"We did."

"They must have mated when their numbers were down." The medic stated.

"Ok, then why haven't we seen them until now?"

"Hatchlings take months to mature, they're vulnerable during their first few months. This one was still pretty young." Savage replied.

_-How do you know that?- _Bee asked.

"I had a Scraplet as a pet growing up."

"We must get rid of this new infestation, without the humans to aid this time we are on our own." Optimus stated moments later.

"How though?" Bulkhead asked.

"With the humans gone, we can lower the temperature to the point the Scraplets will freeze." Ratchet said finishing Savage's wound.

"Won't that harm us as well?"

"We'll have to risk it, it will take ten to fifteen minutes to freeze the entire base, the medal and the rock will help insulate the cold." The medic said.

"Can we do that from here, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "No, we'll need to manually lower the temperature in three different locations," The medic commented pulling up a screen of the locations of the base. "I can start by lowering the temperature in this part of the base, but I will need three of you to go to the other locations and manually lower the temperature."

"I'm going, gives me a chance to use the mini gun, just in case I run into an opposition." Savage commented.

"You're in no condition to do that, Savage." Ratchet interjected.

"A few bites isn't going to hold me back. I want a little pay back for being used as a chew toy."

Ratchet and Savage just stared at each other, it was pretty much a battle of wills at this point. It was Optimus who broke the tension between the medic and Savage.

"I understand your concern, Ratchet. But if Savage wishes to help we both know that we can't change his mind." Optimus said calmly.

Ratchet narrowed his optics for a moment before backing down.

_[Fine, but be careful.] _Ratchet warned over the bond.

_[I won't make any promises, but I'll try.] _He replied.

"Who else will do this?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other, but it was Bulkhead who spoke up. "We'll go."

"Very well, head to your intended locations and watch your selves." Optimus warned.

"Will do, boss." Bulkhead said reading his weapon.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"We really need a smaller base." Bulkhead muttered.

Savage chuckled. "You guys wouldn't be able to hold all this stuff." He replied holding the mini gun at the ready.

Bumblebee was at the their back, making sure that they weren't ambushed by Scraplets.

"I just remembered some thing," Savage said putting the Mini gun down and reaching into his hip compartment and withdrawing two small bags, he opened one and pulled put a round fist size white-silver object.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bulkhead wondered looking at it.

"Yep, a liquid nitrogen bomb. It's pretty easy to use, just squeeze and hold for three seconds then toss it at your target," Savage replied. "I haven't had a chance to test it's range, so when you toss it, get as far away from it as possible."

_-"How do you know it works then if you haven't tested it?-_ Bee asked.

"I made a smaller version of it before making the larger scale."

"So just squeeze and hold for three seconds then get out of there after you toss it?" Bulkhead commented.

"Yes." Savage said handing Bee one of the bags then handed Bulk the other one.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." The Black Bird replied.

Bulkhead nodded once then placed the small bag into his left hip compartment.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bulkhead was on full alert as he walked down a corridor alone, his blaster hot and at the ready, he narrows his optics when he hears a strange noise, it sounded like some thing was being gnawed on. As slowly and quietly as he large size would allow he crept towards a door that was on his right side, making sure he stayed close to the wall.

As he reached the door he paused then peered inside, what he saw nearly caused his tanks to drop at least fifty Scraplets were either resting or chewing on random medal objects. Not wanting to be the Scraplets next meal he carefully took out a liquid nitrogen bomb, he squeezed it and held it for three seconds before tossing it into the room. He quickly backed away from the door, seconds later the bomb exploded, liquid nitrogen exploded from the open door and splattered against the wall and ceiling freezing within seconds.

"_What was that?" _Ratchet asked over his COM link.

"One of Savage's Liquid Nitrogen Bombs." Bulkhead replied walking toward the door and peering inside.

Everything in the room was covered in silver-blue ice, bodies of Scraplets lay every where covered in the stuff.

"_So that's what Savage was working on, it also explains the blue-white smear on one of my work desks." _Ratchet replied.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Well it works, but we're going to need to bust our afts trying to clean up the frozen liquid."

There was another muffled boom some where behind Bulkhead, which meant that Bumblebee had set off his own bomb.

"_We can figure that out once the Scraplets are taken care of. Just get the generator. You should reach within a few minutes."_ The medic commented.

"Got it, Doc."

He headed toward his intended location, hoping that he wouldn't run into another batch of Scraplets. Much to his relief he made it to the generator without running into any more Scraplets, making his toward the generator he punched buttons then pulled a lever. A red light next to the lever blacked out, it came back on moments later it went from red to blue.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bumblebee reentered the main room, his shoulders and his arms had a few bite marks from the Scraplets he had accidentally run into, part of his chest was froze from the liquid Nitrogen Bomb he had thrown.

"You'll be fine." Ratchet said looking him over, the checked the temperature of the base, it was now at ten degrees and dropping fast.

_-Good, I'd rather not go through that again.-_ Bee replied.

"Savage should be near his destination." Optimus commented.

Bumblebee accidentally let it slip that Savage didn't have an Liquid Nitrogen Bombs on his person.

"What! Are you telling me that Savage only has the mini gun with him!" Ratchet yelled, optics blazing.

Bumblebee flinched away from Ratchet's out burst and hide behind Bulkhead.

Optimus put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I understand your concern, Ratchet. But you must calm down."

Ratchet was going to shout some thing else but the sound of gun fire cut him off.

_Savage, you better come back to me alive. _He thought as the gun fire suddenly stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

_Primus, I hate Scraplets. _Savage thought with a growl.

He had walked into a huge nest of Scraplets while on his way to the generator, most of them had gone for the mini gun because of how much heat it was giving off, while the rest had gone for him. He managed to fight them off but he still sustained injuries. His back injury was bleeding again, he had bite marks on his chest and arms, both his wings looked like some one had come at him with a meat tenderizer.

"Why did I ever want a Scraplet in the first place?" He muttered as he went over to the generator, not caring if he stepped on dead Scraplets.

"Oh wait. I remember now… I wanted to be the cool kid on the block." He shook head and pushed several buttons.

The generator beeped and the light changed to blue, moments later the temperature started to drop, ignoring the pain in his back he quickly left the room, he soon had to use the wall to keep himself steady, the lack of blood was making him light headed. His vision started to blur as he neared the main room, he narrowed his optics as he saw some thing several feet in front of him. It was small, but to big to be a Scraplet and the coloring was off, instead of being silver/blue it was black and silver with large pale red optics. His spark raced when he saw that it was a sparkling, but not just any sparkling, his sparkling… the one he lost years ago.

He fell to his knees then onto the floor, he was struggling to stay awake as he reached out to touch his lost sparkling. His was so close to touching his little ones foot, he soon felt the darkness coming.

_No…_

He couldn't fight it any more, with a pain filled sigh he surrendered to the coming darkness.

_I'm so sorry, little one…_

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _

Savage opened his optics and once again found himself in the med bay, but this time he wasn't the only one in there. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were in the med bay as well, most likely recovering from their Scraplet wounds. Bulkhead looked worse then the yellow scout, his right shoulder looked as if he had gotten into a fight with a cheese grater.

_[I'm getting really tired of patching you up, Savage.] _Came Ratchet's scolding tone over the bond.

_[It wasn't my fault, I had no idea that a pack of Scraplets would be there.] _Savage replied.

He soon felt relief over the bond. _[I'm just glad your safe.]_

Savage smiled over the bond, he tried to move but he felt stiff and his wounds were sore.

"Ugh. How long was I out?" He asked aloud.

"Almost two days, but your healing nicely. You'll be able to leave the med bay tomorrow night." Ratchet replied calmly before checking Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Did we get rid of the Scraplets?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead said on his right. "Getting rid of them was easy. But those Bumblebee and I bombed with the Liquid Nitrogen bombs were a little harder to remove."

"Bulkhead, your free to leave. Your healing abilities will heal your shoulder injury on it's own." The medic said after checking his wounds.

Bulkhead wanted to argue, but he was in Ratchet's domain he had no say in this part of the base. Even Optimus had no power in the Medical bay, the medic was scary when angered and he didn't want to get on Ratchet's bad side.

"I'll see you later, Savage." Bulkhead said getting off the berth he had been laying in.

"Alright."

"Take it easy with your shoulder, Bulkhead. I do not want to see you in here again because you messed up your shoulder." The medic warned, his optics narrowing slightly.

The green Autobot nodded once before leaving the Med bay, it wasn't long before Bumblebee was released from the Med bay.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Savage laid on the medical berth and examined the claws on his right hand, unlike Starscream spider like fingers, his were designed for ripping and tearing and they were not as long. He gave his hand a long thoughtful look, he wondered just how much blood he had split with this claws, how many lives had he taken over the course of the war. How many more lives will he take before the war is finally over?

His musings were cut short when he saw a dark gray hand cover his powerful yet gentle hand, he looked to see Ratchet standing beside his berth, his optics were unreadable. Next thing he knew, Ratchet was on top of him, claiming his lips in a tender passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned then deepened, plunging his glossa into Ratchet's mouth. Their glossa's were soon battling for dominance, but Savage allowed the medic win.

Ratchet's fingers were like magic, he found hot spots on Savage he didn't even know he had, he wanted to return the favor but the medic pinned his hands above his head with one hand to keep him from touching his lover. The Black bird was slightly disappointed, but he could touch his lover later, he jumped and let out a shuddering gasp when his bond mate grasped his heated panel with his other hand.

On silent command, his panel slide back freeing his harden cable and dripping wet port. He arched his back moaning Ratchet's name as the medic inserted a finger into his port, it was long before a second joined the first stretching his port. The medic's thrusts were slow, deep, and gentle some thing that Savage wasn't use to, but he enjoyed every second of it none the less.

"Ugh… yes!" He moaned trying to keep his voice low.

Ratchet chuckled then gave Savage's right audio receptor one slow lick. "The walls are sound proof, so there's no need to be quiet."

_[Ugh… then take me… take me hard. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow…]_

As tempting as that was, Ratchet knew he couldn't do that, it would risk reopening Savage's wounds, especially the ones on his back.

_[Gentle this time, I don't want to run the risk, of reopening your wounds.] _Ratchet replied gently sucking on one of Savage's neck cables.

Savage groaned lovingly, he was soon aware that his hands were free and he wraps his arms around his bond mate pulling him closer before claiming his lips in another heated kiss.

_[Stroke the seam where my medical kit hooks into my back.] _Ratchet instructed.

Using a gentle claw Savage runs his claw down the length of the seam, he smirked when he felt the medic stiffen, then seconds later let out a pleasure filled moan. He made a metal note to do that when the medic least excepted it. He heard a quiet hiss and watched as Ratchet slid his own panel back freeing his harden cable, his mouth watered at the sight of it and he couldn't wait to feel it inside him.

He got his wish as Ratchet entered him moments later, the medic kept the pace deep and gentle, he wanted to make sure that his bond mate felt nothing but pleasure. He was careful not to dig his claws into Ratchet's shoulders as the pleasure was beginning to become to much for him to handle. After a several more deep thrusts into Savage port, Ratchet overloaded with a shout, tightly gripping his lovers hips to keep himself from falling off as he rode out his climax.

The second Savage felt lubricant fill his passage through him over the edge, he overloaded almost violently, crying out Ratchet's name to the heavens and burying his face in his lovers neck. After their bodies cooled down they held each other in the after glow, Savage gently kissed his lovers forehead he smiled a little when he saw Ratchet smile.

_[Ready for another round?] _He asked.

He heard Ratchet chuckle over the bond. _[Just be mindful of your back injury.]_

They spent hours exploring each others bodies, tenderly touching and stroking each other hot spots and making love; until finally around four in the morning they each were sated and worn out.

"I'll… enjoy claiming that aft of yours… when your back is healed." Ratchet panted.

Savage smiled. "Now, that is some thing worth waiting for."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_Savage, have you spotted any Decepticon activity in your area?" _Optimus asked.

"Negative, sir. What ever the Decepticons are doing, their making damn sure that they aren't detected." Savage replied over his COM link.

Three days had past since the second Scraplet infestation and Savage's back injury had healed nicely, all of them were getting edgy with the lack of Decepticon activity.

Sighing quietly, Savage angled his wing and headed toward the ground where Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee were waiting.

"Anything?" Ratchet asked as Savage transformed into his robot form.

"Nothing." Savage replied with a huff.

"That isn't good. When ever the Decepticons lay low for to long it usually means that they're up to some thing." Arcee looked at Savage as she said it.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You were a Decepticon once, any idea's?"

"I didn't make the plans, that was always Soundwave's and Starscream's job." Savage commented relaxing at Arcee's comment.

Out of the corner of his optic he saw Ratchet relax as well, apparently he also thought that Arcee was going to accuse him of some thing he didn't do. He was grateful that the femme was finally warming up to him, when he first came to the Autobots she tended to give him a wide berth or just avoided him all together. Like Bulkhead, she hadn't been far away when he interacted with the kids, but relaxed when he proved that he wouldn't hurt them.

Every one turned to Ratchet when he COM link beeped loudly.

"_Ratchet this is Optimus, Bulkhead and I were ambushed by Decepticons and we are in need of back up."_

Before Ratchet could reply there was a heavy thud a few yards behind them, the four of them looked to see several Decepticon drones along with Soundwave, who had just shifted into a battle stance.

"Uh. Optimus, that's going to have to wait, we ran into trouble our selves." Ratchet commented.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ Please review so I know what you think about Torn Loyalties. It really makes the author feel appreciated that his/her work is being enjoyed.))**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Very well, but please hurry."_

Ratchet turned off his COM link, and his hands morphed into swords he went to move forward but Savage placed a hand on his forearm.

"_Go back to the base." _Savage said opening a private COM.

"_**What? Why?" **_The Medic replied.

"_I won't be able to focus if you're here. Please, just go back to base where I know you'll be safe."_

Ratchet huffed clearly irritated, but he activated the ground bridge and quickly stepped into, moments later the portal vanished and Savage relaxed, knowing his bond mate was safe in the Autobot base.

"Soundwave is mine." He said quietly.

Arcee and Bumblebee nodded once, knowing it would take a bot who was great a reading body language to fight a Decepticon like Soundwave.

The communications expert let out what sounded like a shriek like battle cry and the Decepticon drones charged forward, the Autobots weren't far behind. Blade's shot from Arcee's forearms seconds before Autobots and Decepticons collided with a mighty crash, Savage took out two drones before he blindsided by Soundwave, he had forgotten how agile the silent Con was.

He knew Soundwave wouldn't fight with guns, so neither would he. He growled when Soundwave charged forward, he did the same, he quickly dodged a punch then aimed a kick at Soundwave's back. He heard his former comrade/lover growl slightly, next thing he knew he was on the ground with Soundwave on top of him. He bared his teeth in a snarl, he quickly kneed him in the aft causing him to lurch forward then just as quickly head butted him. He didn't want to hurt Soundwave, just enough to get the point across, when Soundwave backed off, he quickly got to his feet, it didn't take Soundwave long to realize that he was surrounded. Realizing that he was defeated he transformed into his alt mode a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper and took off.

"Let him go. Soundwave is one Decepticon who knows when he's been defeated." Savage said as Acree fired a few shots at the retreating Con.

-_We have to get to Optimus and Bulkhead.- _Bumblebee said with a flurry of beeps and whistles.

"We'll get there faster, if I carry you." Savage commented.

"Can you carry us both?" Acree asked.

"It's worth a shot."

Savage carried Bumblebee, while Acree had to piggy back and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Alright, hold on!" He activated his thrusters and took to the sky, heading for Bulkhead's signal.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bulkhead smashed a drones head with his wrecking ball, he looked up when he heard thrusters and saw Savage carrying both Bumblebee and Arcee. He had to hand to Savage, the former Con was proving his loyalty to Autobots every day and his respect for him was growing stronger, as was his love for him. His optics widened when he saw Savage drop Bumblebee right onto a drone, but from Bee's composure it seemed that he had asked Savage to drop him. Acree dropped as well slicing off an arm of one of the drones as she landed.

He looked up at Savage and nodded, the Black Bird returned his nodded and went to cut out his thrusters when he was sudden blown out of the sky by a missile. He looked to where the projectile had been fired and his optics narrowed when he spotted Breakdown and Knockout.

"Nice shot." Knockout said with a smirk.

Bulkhead narrowed his gaze before going to Savage and helping him to his feet.

"You alright, Savage?" He asked the stunned bot.

"Ugh. Yeah, wasn't expecting that," Savage replied shaking his head. "Bulkhead, where's Optimus?"

Bulk hesitated for a moment. "He's fighting Megatron."

Savage's optics widened. "Megatron's alive? Why wasn't I told this?"

"Optimus believed that it was for your own protection."

Savage snorted, his optics narrowed. "Right, it sounds like Optimus is doubting my loyalty. Where is he?"

Bulkhead gave him the coordinates to Optimus' location, but before he could say anything else, Black Bird took off in that direction.

_I hope you make the right choice, Savage. _Bulkhead thought before charging Breakdown.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Optimus was slammed into a large grove of trees up rooting several of them and leaving a deep trench in his wake. He was bleeding from wounds he had received from his fight with Megatron, groaning he propped himself up on his elbows. He narrowed his optics as he heard Megatron well known laugh and footsteps.

"You never fail to disappoint me, Optimus." He commented with small smile.

His sword vanished then he aimed his fusion cannon at Optimus. "I shall miss our fights Optimus. Give my regards to the All-Spark."

Before he could fire some thing heavy slammed between himself and Optimus, causing dust to fly in every direction. Megatron backed away from the center of the dirt explosion, when the dust finally cleared both leaders saw that it was Savage; still in the kneeling position. When he straightened he turned his fiery red gaze toward Megatron, his optics were slightly narrowed.

Megatron smiled when he saw his loyal soldier and lover. "Ah, Savage. I was wondering where you had gotten to. Your mission, what ever it was is finished, you can return to the Decepticons."

Savage chuckled. "I wasn't on any mission, if that is what Starscream led you to believe. And I am no longer your loyal soldier." He growled, reaching into his subspace and taking out the Con symbol and tossing it at Megatron's feet, the look on the Decepticon leaders face was priceless.

Megatron growled deeply, his sharp teeth bared. "You dare betray me? After all I've done for you!"

Savage had to resist the urge to flinch and step back from Megatron's roar. "Times have changed, Megatron. On this planet, we have a chance to start anew."

"It seems that Optimus has gotten to you." He growled, optics narrowed.

"I guess he has. But he is more of a leader then you'll ever be!"

Megatron let out his signature battle cry before charging forward, it seemed that Savage has forgotten his place and he needed to be taught a lesson. The former Con charged forward as well, he was going to prove to every one where his loyalties lay. The two titans collided with untold tons of force, both wanting to rip the other apart.

Savage managed to dodge a few of Megatron's punches and delivered a few of his own, the just as quickly kicked him in the chest then lashed out his claws on his right hand. He smiled when his claws sank into his former leaders chest, his smile deepened he heard Megatron's grunt of pain, his ego boost didn't last long though.

Megatron quickly grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into a pile of rock, before he could recover Megatron on top of him keeping him pinned with his foot on his chest.

"You have forgotten your place, Savage." He growled. "And you can't win this fight, I have taught you every thing you know."

Megatron removed his foot from Savage's chest then picked him by his throat again and brought him so that they were face to face. Savage smirked then quickly head butted Megatron, causing Decepticon lord to drop him. He just as quickly walked up his body then kicked him in the face, his opponent although stunned was able to recover quickly and smacked him with a powerful spinning back hand which sent Savage tumbling head over heels for a few feet before coming to a stop on his front.

He went to push himself to his hands and knees but he was forced back down when he felt a large foot push him back onto the ground with a grunt. His optics widen slightly when he felt the warm heat of Megatron's fusion canon, he felt more pressure on his back as his former leader knelt down to say one more thing.

"You would have ruled be my side, like we had planned. We could have ruled this world together. But instead… you do this." Megatron hissed.

"If you want to know why, talk to Soundwave. I'm sure he'll be more willing to tell you what Starscream has done in your… absence." Savage hissed back.

"Starscream will get what is coming to him, you can be sure of that," The weight on his back ease slightly. "Give my regards to the All-Spark."

Savage closed his optics and waited for Megatron to fire, but the weight on his back was suddenly lifted when some thing smashed into Megatron. He quickly got to his feet and saw that it was Optimus that had rescued him and was now fighting Megatron again. He bared his teeth in a silent snarl as he charged toward the Decepticon leader, he slammed into the con before he could fire his fusion cannon at Optimus.

Savage soon had Megatron on the defensive, so the only thing he could do was defend himself from Savage's attacks, until he let out a frustrated yell and backed off.

"Decepticons! Retreat, back to the Nemesis!" Megatron shouted then turned his attention back to Savage. "Don't think that this is over, Savage. This is far from being over." With that he took to the sky and transformed into his alt mode.

Savage watched him take off through narrowed optics, then turned his attention to Optimus who was just getting back to his feet. Then he remembered what Bulkhead had told him and he wanted to punch the Autobot leader in the face but he decided against it.

"You could have told me that Megatron was alive, I wouldn't have betrayed you?" Savage said calmly.

"Words and actions are different. I wanted you to decide where your loyalties lie and you proven that by helping me fight Megatron." Optimus replied.

"I guess that makes sense."

Optimus smiled a little then headed toward the other Autobots, Savage wasn't far behind. It didn't take them long to reach the remaining Autobots.

"Whoa. You look like scrap, Savage." Acree commented.

Narrowing his optics slightly, he looked down on himself, she was right he partly covered in mud and now that she said it, his wounds from his fight with Megatron started to sting and he suddenly felt exhausted.

"Nothing a good wash won't fix." Bulkhead said with a small smile.

Savage had completely forgot that the Autobot had wash racks, he looked forward to getting a good wash after his fight with Megatron.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus said into his COM link.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ratchet's optics widen when saw the condition that Savage was in, he was covered in mud as well as wounds, Optimus wasn't looking any better, although he wasn't covered in mud like Savage was.

"Savage, head to the wash racks. Bulkhead, go with him, he looks dead on his feet." Optimus commented before heading to the med bay.

Ratchet let Optimus lean on him as he lead his leader toward the med bay.

"Do I really look dead on my feet?" Savage asked as he and Bulk headed to the wash racks.

"Well, maybe not dead on your feet, but you look as if you could pass out in any second."

"Right." Savage commented as they entered the wash racks.

He turned on the warm water and closed his optics as he felt the water cascade down his body, he felt his body relax. The liquid even seemed to soothed his injuries, he grabbed what looked like a large wash clothe and started to wash his arms and chest, the mud simply slid down his frame into the large drain. He went to wash his back when Bulkhead gently took the clothe from him the black bird opened his optics and looked over his shoulder, Bulk gave him a warm smile before saying.

"I'll get your back, you just relax."

Savage returned his smile and nodded, then braced himself against the wall and looking at the floor as he felt Bulkhead wash his back with the clothe. He had to admit Bulkhead had a gentle touch, he closed his optics again, feeling the slow and gentle circles along his back and wings.

Bulkhead continued to wash the mud and the muck off Savage's plating, he looked good wet, it gave him a nice shine. He gently washed the base of his wings, he knew how sensitive they were and he had to resist the urge to caress them. He smirked a little when he heard Savage let out a quiet, contended sigh, shaking his head he turned the water off and saw how tired he was, no matter he could help dry him off.

"Allow me." Bulkhead said stopping Savage from grabbing a large robot sized towel.

His spark raced when he felt Savage lean against him as he dried him off, he was careful with his around his wounds, it didn't take him long to realize that the former con had fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly, he picked Savage up bridle style and headed to the med bay.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"What happened?" Was the first thing that came out of Ratchet's mouth when Bulkhead entered the med bay with Savage in his arms.

"He fell asleep during the wash." Bulkhead replied, laying Savage down on one of the berths.

"No… I didn't. I was just… really relaxed. There's a difference." Savage mumbled.

"Right. Now hold still so I solder your wounds."

Savage was still tired but he remained awake when Optimus came into his line of sight.

"I never got the chance to thank you, Savage." The Autobot leader said.

"There's no need to thank me, sir. I needed Megatron to understand that I am no longer his soldier or his property." Savage replied.

"That would explain why you through the Decepticon symbol at his feet, by doing so you have cut all ties with the Decepticons."

Savage smirked a little before saying. "If you'll have me, Optimus Prime, I wish to become a full member of the Autobots."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Savage waited until Bulkhead was dead to the world before getting off his berth and headed for the door. He froze when he heard movement behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Bulkhead staring at him, his optics dim with sleep.

"Where are you going, Savage?" He asked half awake.

"I think my shoulder got jacked up when I was fighting Megatron." Savage replied, coming up with a quick excuse.

Bulkhead seemed to have believed him, for he nodded once before falling back into the berth and was back asleep within seconds.

Savage smiled slight before quietly opening the door to their quarters and quietly shut it behind him, he still didn't like to lie to Bulkhead, but he had to respect Ratchet's wishes, the medic would tell the other Autobots about their relationship when he was ready. He once again looked at his shoulder and smiled when he saw the Autobot symbol resting proudly, finally a decision he could be proud of and one he wouldn't regret. During his time with the Decepticons he had made quiet a few mistakes and he regretted every single of them, all expect one.

He should his head to his mind before the memory could surface, he couldn't think about things like that, this was a happy occasion; he would spend his first night as an Autobot with Ratchet and spending all hours of the night giving each other mind blowing overloads. Just thinking about it got him aroused. When he reached Ratchet's quarters, his spark was racing within it's spark chamber.

_[Ratchet?] _He called quietly over the bond.

When he received no answer, he quietly opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him. The second the door closes the lights in the room go out, leaving him in darkness, save for the dim lights of his optics. He walked deeper into the room, he knew the lay out of Ratchet's room pretty well, luckily the medic was a neat freak so he wouldn't accident step on some thing important. The lights suddenly turned on, causing him to blink several times so he optics would adjust to the light, he jumped slightly when he felt a digit slowly run down the length of his back, but he soon shivered at the touch.

"Some one is feeling frisky tonight." Savage commented his voice husky.

He turned around to face his bond mate, he smiled when Ratchet tenderly embraced him, his helm resting against his chest. He loved the tender side of Ratchet, pit he even loved the grumpy and snarky side of him, he only saw this side of Ratchet when they were alone, which he adored.

A mischievous smile slowly appeared on his face plates and he took a claw and gently ran the claw down the length of the seem on his back where the medical hooked into Ratchet's back. His smile widened when he felt the mech shudder against him and let out a small moan of pleasure, he then was playfully pushed onto the berth. He laid there looking over at his bonded who hadn't joined him on the berth yet.

"Like what you see?" To entice the medic further, he spread his legs giving him a good few of his panel. The lights dimmed, giving off an intimate feel to the room.

Ratchet's optics darkened slightly with pent up lust, he slowly crawled onto the berth like a jungle cat Savage had seen on a nature show he had watched with the kids. He groaned with pleasure as Ratchet licked and nipped his way up his body, he purposefully avoided his heated panel, which caused him to squirm beneath him.

"Fraggin' tease." Savage rasped.

Ratchet chuckled as he nipped at his chest plating. "Open your chest plating. I want to see your spark."

Moments later a pale golden light, filled the dimly lit room as Savage exposed his spark to his bond mate.

"By the all spark," Ratchet breathed as he gaze at the golden orb. "Savage, your spark is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Savage bit back a pleasured scream as Ratchet tenderly nipped at his spark casing, Primus how he loved being at the medics mercy! He gripped the berth to keep himself from sinking his claws deep into Ratchet's shoulders. His gentle assault on his spark seemed to last forever, but he finally overloaded screaming Ratchet's name over the bond, as his back arched off the berth, his claws sinking deep into the berth as he road out his climax. His world suddenly went dark and it took him several minutes to regain consciousness, when he finally opened his optics he saw the amused look on Ratchet's face.

"Welcome back, judging by how hard you came I take it that you were never off lined during a session such as that?" Ratchet commented.

"No," He replied, his voice slightly raspy. "That's a first for me. Did you know that that would happen?"

"I had a hunch, sparks are super sensitive and if stimulated enough during interfacing it could cause an mech or femme to offline during an overload," The medic said with a rather pleased smirk on his face. "Oh, and you screamed out loud when you overloaded, but don't worry, like the med bay my quarters are sound proof."

Savage chuckled. "Just in case you end up interfacing with some one who can be a screamer."

"Never can to careful."

Savage smiled then gently pulled ratchet into a tender, passionate kiss which was eagerly returned by the medic. They made love the rest of the night, making each other overload and trying to offline the other, it became a competition that Savage was hell bent on winning but in the end; Ratchet won by off lining him two more times before they both were finally sated.

Savage wrapped a protective but loving arm around the dozing medic who's head was resting on his chest, listing to the pulsing of his spark within it's spark chamber.

"Did any one ever tell you that your beautiful when you overload?" Savage asked, tenderly stroking Ratchet's right upper arm.

Ratchet said some thing that he couldn't understand, mostly because the medic was half asleep, not that it mattered. He had every thing he ever wanted, a loving but crabby bond mate and a life that he could proud of, nothing could go wrong now…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The night was broken when a large container was being removed from the base of a cliff, once it was half way out; Soundwave and Megatron stepped back to take a look at the container. The Decepticon large red optics were bright with excitement, knowing that inside this container could tip the balance of this war in his favor.

"Prefect," He said then turned to Soundwave. "The cube."

Soundwave walked over to his leader and opened the tiny box revealing a bright blue cube of energon, he gingerly took it out of the box and handed it to Megatron; who proceeded to place it in the slot. The cube soon vanished into the container, the night was soon lit up with bright blue light, causing both Con's to shield their optics from the bright light.

"The infusion is working perfectly." Megatron commented after the light died.

The locks on the container unlocked themselves and slowly opened and Megatron stood in front of the box.

"Awaken, Maelstrom. Your lord and Master has need of you." Megatron said, a smile soon formed on his face.

A pair of blood red optics appeared in the darkness of the container, followed by a voice.

"I am yours to command… father."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**_A/N: I first would like to apologize if the fight between Soundwave and Savage was some what lacking. I have yet to see Soundwave fight in TF Prime. All in all, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review, I would love to know what you think of this chapter. ^_^_**


	16. Chapter 16

**((A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was caught up with other things at the time, that and I had a bad case of writers block. Enjoy this chapter, please review… it's like crack to a writer.))**

The kids would be returning today and the three guardians couldn't be more excited, Ratchet would never admit it but he was also looking forward to seeing the young humans again, Savage smirked as he felt it over the bond but he didn't pry. But he did send his bond mate a knowing smile over the bond, which the medic ignored, a playfully smirk appeared on his face plates and he lightly ran his claw across the seam where his medical kit attached to his back, then quickly backed away before his bond mate could retaliate. He had to bite back a laugh when he saw Ratchet's try to suppress a lust filled moan, by clamping his mouth shut and gripping the table he was standing by as hard as he could. To make matters even more hilarious, Optimus was walking over to him.

_[You're going to pay for this.] _Ratchet warned him over the bond.

Savage smirked over the bond. _[Name the time and the place, I'll meet you there for my punishment.]_

Ratchet cleared his throat as Optimus approached him.

"Ratchet have you finished working on the stasis cuffs?" He asked.

"I have Optimus, I even made wing clamps for fliers." The medic replied.

"What would we need stasis cuffs for?" He gave Ratchet a suggestive image of himself in stasis cuffs.

_[You're insufferable.]_

Savage chuckled over the bond.

"We'll need the stasis cuffs in case we capture Decepticons." Optimus replied calmly.

"Stasis cuffs could come in handy, I know a few Decepticons that won't behave themselves." Savage had to bite back a joke about himself, but that didn't stop him from sharing it with Ratchet over the bond.

He saw Ratchet rolls his optics, but there was a hint of smile in his optics. "We should test the strength of the cuffs on Savage, but the clamps won't work, his wings are not as flexible as other fliers wings."

Optimus raised an eye plate at Ratchet's suggestion, but nodded and motioned for Savage to join them.

Savage had to fight back an amused smirk as Ratchet put the stasis cuffs on him. Once the cuffs were on, he flexed his hands and pulled, the cuffs didn't even budge and he raised an eye brow.

"Nice, you know these would probably be a lot more affective if said prisoner was cuffed behind his back, that way he would be more controllable." Savage suggested.

"Hmm." Was all that Optimus said, which probably meant that he was thinking about it.

Savage watched the Autobot leader leave, he turned his attention to Ratchet and smirked.

_[I know you want to take advantage of me. I wouldn't blame you if you did.] _Savage purred over the bond.

Ratchet smirked then grabbed his forearms pulling him closer, but before he could kiss his bond mate, the sound of a powerful engine echoed through the tunnel that led into their base. Growling with irritation, he let go and stepped away from Savage and looked toward the tunnel through narrowed optics.

_[Will you relax, you can ravage me, tonight. Bring the cuffs.]_

Ratchet smirked again, his mood lightened.

Moments later; Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee rolled into the main room with their charges.

"Whoa, what did you do, Savage?" Miko asked as she left Bulkhead's interior.

"We were testing the strength of the stasis cuffs and wing clamps should we capture a Decepticon." Ratchet commented.

"Huh, I never thought I'd see you in stasis cuffs." Arcee said with a small smirk.

"Me neither." Bulkhead chuckled.

"So Bulkhead tells me that there's a new Autobot in the base, where is he?" Miko asked.

Savage smiles. "You're looking at him." Shows them the Autobot symbol on his shoulder.

"That's awesome!" Miko shouted.

"So how was your guys vacations?" Bulkhead asked.

"Pretty boring, but it was good to see my parents again." The young girl replied.

"I've enough snow to last me a lifetime." Raph commented.

Bumblebee chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Jack, how was yours?"

"Interesting, one of my Uncle's friends started hitting on my mom. And when I say hitting on her, I mean flirting with her." Jack replied at the slightly confused looks on the Autobots faces.

"Ahh, that makes more sense." Savage said.

"Hey, Ratchet! Did you miss us!" The girl asked loudly.

Ratchet sighed. "I miss the quiet already."

"Aww, I missed you too."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Savage volunteered to stay behind and work on the Polarity Gauntlet with Ratchet as Bulkhead and Arcee left to investigate a mine that had been abandoned for quite some time. He had no interest in being underground in fact, it freaked him out he had what humans called claustrophobia, he just never told any one about it. Luckily, he had helped create the Gauntlet with Shockwave so he had an excuse not to go to the mine.

"I can tell you're liking the peace and quiet." Savage said looking up from his work station.

Ratchet simply chuckled at his mates comment, then looked up when he heard a crash in Savage's direction. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Savage replied, looking innocent.

Ratchet looked at Savage and raised an eye plate but didn't question him and returned to his work.

The second Ratchet went back to work, Savage tried to pry off the wrench off his stomach that was now stuck to him when he accidentally pushed a button on the Gauntlet.

_Oh, c'mon! I helped make this thing, I should know how to turn it off! _He scolded himself.

He whined quietly before looking up at Ratchet. "Ratchet-"

"I'm not giving you a quickie." Ratchet replied without missing a beat.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. But thanks for the idea. I need help getting this stupid wrench off me." Savage said shaking his head.

"What'd you do?" The medic asked.

"I pushed a button the on Gauntlet and I forgot what button it was."

Ratchet sighed then held out his hand. "Hand me the Gauntlet."

Trying not to pout he handed his mate the Gauntlet and watched as the medic pushed a few buttons and the wrench fell off Savage's stomach.

He quickly retrieved the work tool and placed it back on the work bench.

"For some one who prides himself as a mechanic, you like to mess around." Ratchet observed.

"Yeah, well… with the Decepticons it was all work and no play. Working with Shockwave was just like that," Savage replied. "At least with the Autobots I can take a break and fool around a little bit."

"That would also explain your suppressed libido." The medic said with a small smirk.

Savage winced as if hurt. "A little below the belt don't you think? But yeah, you're right. I have you to thank for my… lets say awakening." He gave Ratchet a small cheeky smile.

"Lucky me." Ratchet said rolling his optics, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he got back to work.

_[Optimus and Bumblebee are out on patrol and Bulkhead and Arcee won't be back for a while so-]_

"If you think I'm going to let you ravage me on my work bench, you're sadly mistaken." Ratchet said cutting him off.

Savage whined a little, giving him what humans call "puppy dog eyes". He didn't know if it would work on Ratchet. _[I thought you wanted to claim my aft.]_

Ratchet paused in his work, it was common knowledge that only they knew, that the medic wanted to claim his aft and so far they never had the chance to do just that and now Savage was offering, the former Con wondered if his mate would take said offering. After what felt like an eternity, the medic stood and put down his tools.

"I'm calling the shots then." Ratchet said.

"Fine by me, I love it when you take charge." Savage said, his lust for his mate lacing his voice.

"Authority kink, much? Get over here, I want to be able to see at least part of the ground bridge and the entrance."

Which was a smart move, other wise it would be difficult to explain what they were doing to Optimus and Bumblebee should they return early from patrol.

Smiling with excitement, Savage stood and strolled over to Ratchet who was watching his hips as he walks over to him. He felt Ratchet's arousal over the bond and it fueled his own, he purred quietly as he reached the medic, he was a little taller then his mate but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the bot and drew him into a tender, loving kiss, which his mate returned and even deepened before sliding his glossa into his mouth, causing him to moan lovingly.

Ratchet slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Turn around." He said softly.

Smiling, the Black Bird did as instructed and turned around and leaned forward so that he was leaning on the large work bench. He shivered when he felt Ratchet grasp his hips, he soon felt the medic's weight on him as the mech leaned forward to lay a kiss on the back of his neck.

_[I need for you to open up for me, Savage.] _Ratchet requested quietly.

Quietly purring with desire, the dark colored mech opened his panel, showing his mate his rear port. He laid his head in his arms and mewled softly when he felt Ratchet's cable brush up against his rear port.

He let out a soft cry of pleasure as the medics cable slid into his rear port and the claws on his right hand sank into the work bench leaving small grooves in the metal.

"Primus… your so tight back here." Ratchet groaned sinking further into him.

Once he was fully sheathed within Savage's rear port, he gave his mate time to adjust, which didn't take long as he could feel his mates lust over the bond, it only fueled his own.

_[Claim what is yours, Ratchet.] _Savage urged over the bond.

That was all the medic needed, he was soon slowly thrusting in and out of his mates rear port, keeping a slow and steady pace wanting his mate to feel nothing but pleasure. As he continued to claim his rear port, he leaned forward and gave his shoulder a gentle love, earning him a groan of pleasure from the jet.

Savage was having a hard time containing his lust for the medic, he just wanted to ravage him for hours.

_[Open your chest plates, Savage. Now.]_ Ratchet ordered, voice laced with lust and desire.

Obeying, the black and red Autobot opened his chest plates and he cried out with pleasure as Ratchet stroked his spark with amazing gentleness and he loved it! He sank his claws deeper into the work bench as Ratchet continued to molest his spark and thrust in and out of his back port. It was like the medic wanted him to snap and just ravage him mercilessly, but he knew that if he lost control he could seriously hurt the bot and he didn't want to do that.

Moments later, he felt Ratchet stiffen and feeling his mate empty himself into his rear port threw him over the edge and into his own overload, crying out the medics name. He lay against the work bench trembling in the after glow but he still wasn't sated and neither was his mate.

"Ravage me, Savage. Now. We both know you want to." Ratchet panted into the back of his neck.

Savage growled with pent up lust as his mate pulled out of his rear port, he suddenly spun around and claimed his mates mouth in a hungry and passionate kiss, which Ratchet eagerly returned.

_[I don't want to lose control and hurt you, Ratchet.]_

Ratchet smiled over the bond. _[You can't hurt me, Savage. I know you won't let that happen. Now ravage me, damnit.]_

The former con soon pinned the medic to a wall and was in his port with seconds filling his slick cavern with his cable, earning him a cry of pleasure from his partner who wrapped his legs around his waist, anchoring himself to his mate.

Ratchet felt nothing but pleasure as Savage pounded into his port, he knew his larger mate feared that he would hurt him because of his immense strength. But he knew that the flyer would never hurt him while making love, sure he'd probably get a few bruises but it would be worth it.

He couldn't help but shiver with pleasure when he heard Savage growl with pleasure into his neck, he had to admit he liked this side of Savage, he was, in fact an animal and he never wanted that to change.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wow, this is a great view, you can pretty much see every thing!" Miko exclaimed, taking out of her phone and taking a picture.

Savage smiled. "I thought you guys would like it."

"How'd you find it?" Jack asked.

"During a patrol. Bulkhead and I had a run in with a few Decepticon scouts, they took off with their tails between their legs." Savage replied with a small smirk.

"I bet that would have been a awesome fight!" Miko said excitedly.

Savage couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure it would have been." He stopped a few feet from the ledge and watched out of the corner of his optic and Miko took another picture.

"Its so peaceful here." Raph said walking over to stand next to the flyer.

"I agree, I started coming here not to long ago when I wanted some time to myself."

He continued to watch as the three young humans also continued to enjoy the view that he and Bulkhead had found.

"Say, Savage?"

The flyer looked down to see Raphael looking up at him.

"Yes, Raphael?"

"I was wondering, well… we were wondering if you could take us flying one of these days?" He asked slightly nervous.

Savage smiled. "Miko talked you into asking me, didn't she."

Raph adjusted his glass for a moment before nodding, clearly embarrassed.

The Autobot just chuckled. "Only if its ok with your guardians… and Optimus."

"Awe!" Miko examined.

He chuckled again before narrowing his optics as his internal alarms went off which meant that danger wasn't that far off. His first thought was getting the children to safety.

"Savage, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he noticed Savage's change of behavior.

"Trouble?" Was all he said.

"Decepticon kind of trouble?" Miko sounded rather excited.

"Not now Miko." Jack commented.

Savage looked up at the sound of after burners, he knew that he would have to act fast if he was to get the humans to safety. As gently as he could he picked up the three humans and headed toward a rock face, hoping to find a crevice big enough to shelter his charges.

He let out an annoyed growl when he didn't find said crevice, his right hand shifted into a firing weapon and he took aim at the base of the rock face.

"Shield your eyes!" He ordered.

The second they covered their eyes he fired at the base of the rock wall, when the dust cleared there was a crevice at the base, large enough for the three hide in and small enough to keep the cons from getting them. Going to one knee he lowered his hand so the kids could off.

"Stay here until its safe," He looked at Miko when he said it. "Jack, I'm counting you to keep the others safe. Miko, you will as he says or I'll convince Optimus to ban you from the base."

"Ok, ok. I get it." Miko huffed, crossing her arms.

"You can count on me, Savage." Jack vowed.

Savage nodded then waited until they entered the hole before standing up just as fifteen drones dropped out of the sky, surrounding him in a half circle. All the former con did was turn around to face them, looking at them through narrowed optics.

As promised the kids stayed hidden while Savage fought the drones, of course Miko just had to take pictures of the battle and add it to her scrap book.

"Where are the Autobots? You would think that they would have showed up by now." Raph observed.

"The cons must be using a scramble to keep Savage from calling for back up." Jack put it.

"Oh, boy. I think the Cons just called for back up themselves." Miko commented.

Sure enough, more drones showed up using their ground bridge in order to do so. Savage was powerful but not even he could keep this up forever.

"Is that a Helicopter?" Jack suddenly asked.

Over the roar of battle the familiar sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air could be heard.

"Could it be Fowler?" Miko wondered.

"I don't think so. Fowler's Helicopter doesn't sound that powerful." The oldest the of the three replied.

"Then who could it be, if its not Fowler…"

Silas surveyed the battle field, he believed that it was time for a new pet project and he knew who the donor would be. The one that caught his interest was the red and black bot fighting several drones.

_Imagine what we can learn from him, a flyer could give us an edge. _Silas thought.

He narrowed his eyes when said flyer knocked away a con then looked up at him, narrowing his eyes, teeth bared in a silent growl.

"Sir!" The pilot said. "Our sensors have picked up an energy spike not far from our position."

"No doubt that flyer has sent an S.O.S to the Autobots. Pull back, we can capture the flyer another time."

_MECH. _Savage thought with a growl.

They had locked gazes, while the human's eyes held dangerous interest, his held nothing but contempt for the human.

_These humans are a danger to both Autobots and Decepticons alike. They must be stopped._

Much to his surprise the Helicopter started to pull away from the battle, he made the mistake of watching them leave. The second he remembered what was at stake, he was slammed into by three drones. The sudden momentum of the impact has sent himself and the drones off the cliff, he knew that fall would probably kill him, but as long as the kids were safe he could be at peace with that.

_I'm sorry, Ratchet._

The remaining drones continued to fight the Autobots that had arrived shortly after Savage had been pushed off the cliff, until they retreated by an unheard command.

Optimus punched a drone that had been foolish enough to stay behind in the face before addressing his fellow Autobots.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Location the children. Ratchet and I will locate Savage." He ordered calmly.

The three Guardians nodded before breaking away from Ratchet and Optimus to look for their charges.

"It seems that Savage put up quite a fight against the drones." Ratchet commented as he looked around the battle field.

Optimus nodded before replying. "Savage is a true warrior. Honorable and trustworthy, the qualities of an Autobot. Primus only knows how he entered up with the Decepticons."

Ratchet nodded in agreement as he neared the edge of the cliff, he stopped when he spotted the bodies of the drones. He narrowed his optics allowing his eye sight to zoom him to get a better look at the drones. They were definitely dead, the impact had killed them, but it also looked as if they had been crushed by a rather heavy object, it didn't take him long to spot a set of foot prints… and mech blood.

The belonged to Savage… did that mean Savage had fallen with the drones? But the former con was a flyer, if he had pushed the drones off the cliff wouldn't he had transformed into his vehicle mode to save himself? Ratchet followed the set of prints and mech blood with his eyes and stiffened when he saw Savage, laying face down in the door, wounds bleeding and sparking.

Optimus had noticed that the medic had stiffened, narrowing his optics he followed Ratchet's gaze and he too saw the fliers limp body. He then looked at the bodies of the crushed drones and instantly understood what had happened.

"The drones must have slammed into him, sending Savage and themselves off the cliff."

"That would explain why he didn't transform and save himself." The medic replied.

Optimus nodded before climbing down the face of the cliff to retrieve the wounded Autobot.

Ratchet watched as his leader scaled down the rock face to get his mate. Just in case he checked his mates life signal, it was still strong but his spark beat was slower then it should be.

"_**Ratchet."**_ It was Arcee's voice and it was unsteady.

"This is Ratchet, what is it?"

"_**We found the kids." **_

"Are they alright?"

"_**We don't know… their unconscious."**_

Ratchet informed Optimus of this before heading toward the others Autobots location, he came to a stop when he saw the three young humans, he fought back a wave of fear when he saw them. If it hadn't been for the light coating of dirt on their bodies and the small bruise on their heads, they would have looked as if they were only sleeping.

_-Are they going to be ok, Ratchet?- _Bumblebee asked, clearly worried.

"They're injuries are not fatal, so I'm positive that they will recover." Ratchet replied, giving the young scout's shoulder and gentle squeeze.

Bee nodded feeling reassured at the medics words.

"You bots should get out of here." Fowler's voice caught their attention.

The agent had just stepped out of his jeep, his eyes softened a little when he saw the kids.

_-We can't just leave them here!- _Bee protested, forgetting that Fowler couldn't understand him.

Before Bulkhead could translate the sound of approaching sirens cut him off.

"We don't have a choice, Bumblebee," Optimus said, carrying an unconscious Savage in his arms. "We can not let other humans see us."

Bee nodded sadly, door wings drooping.

"Go, I'll cover for you." Fowler promised.

"Thank you Agent Fowler." Optimus replied giving the human a respectful nod.

Fowler returned his nod just as a ground bridge appeared and the Autobots stepped into it and vanished within seconds.

_Agh, that's the last time I take my eyes off Cons during a fight. _Savage thought as he regained consciousness.

Much to his confusion he found himself looking up at the ceiling of the base, not the sky of the outside world. He then remembered the three humans and started to sit up only to have white hot pain shoot up his entire body, making him groan and lay back down.

_**[Easy.]**_Ratchet said over the bond.

_**[Primus, it feels as if I took on an army of Megatron's. I hurt all over.]**_ Savage replied.

_**[That's what happens when you fall off a cliff and use drones to break your fall.]**_ There was humor in his mates reply.

Savage couldn't help but smile, then remembered the kids again. _**[Are the kids alright?]**_

Ratchet hesitated for a moment before replying to his question. _**[They're in the human emergency room.]**_

Savage made the mistake of quickly sitting up again, he let out a gasp of pain before once again falling back on the medical berth.

_**[Do I have to strap you down to the berth?]**_ Ratchet asked crossing his arms,

_**[You might… have to. What do you mean they're in the emergency room?]**_

Ratchet told Savage what had happened after he had fallen off the cliff.

The flyer had gone silent, if anything else happened to those kids, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

_**[It's not your fault.]**_ Ratchet said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Savage looked at his mate then gave him a small smile, which the medic returned.

The sound of heavy foot steps caused the pair to break apart; Ratchet busied himself by checking Savage's vitals, while Savage picked at his claws, moments later Optimus entered the med bay.

The Autobot leader looked at Savage for a moment before addressing his medic.

"How is are flyer doing, Ratchet?"

"He's recovering from his fall and nothing appears to be broken, but as a precaution he won't be flying for a few days."

"What?" Savage exclaimed sitting up again only to fall back, gasping in pain.

Ratchet shook his head before replying. "I'll keep him longer if he continues to do that."

"Well, can you angle the berth so I'm hurting myself?" The flyer asked clearly agitated.

"Fine, but you will remain still, other wise I will strap you to the berth until I say you can leave."

Savage couldn't help himself. _**[You can take full advantage of me all the while.]**_

Ratchet rolled his optics just as Optimus spoke.

"Let us hope that it doesn't come to that."

"Optimus," Said Savage. "It's my fault that the kids got hurt, I should have stayed with them near the cave where I had left them." He was unable to meet Optimus in the eye.

"No, Savage. It is not your fault," His leaders voice was calm, soothing even. "You made sure the young ones were out of danger before engaging the enemy. No one could have done any better."

Savage still couldn't look at him, he still felt like he had failed.

"You did your best and that's what counts." Optimus gave Savage's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The flyer felt a little reassured, but he still would never forgive himself should the kids had suffered any permanent injuries from the battle.

"Get some rest, Savage. You'll need your strength if you are to make a full recovery." Prime said gently.

Savage nodded once then watched Prime leave the med bay after talking to Ratchet once more. He didn't catch what Optimus had said, but it didn't seem important, so he simply ignored it and closed his optics.

An hour had past and Ratchet allowed Savage off the medical berth so long as he took it easy and didn't needlessly tire himself out. Of course the flyer just had to send an erotic image of both of them on the berth and Savage pounding into Ratchet while the medic screamed with pleasure, wanting more.

_**[You can't keep your mind out of the gutter, can you?]**_

Savage simply grinned before leading the med bay with his mate right behind him. As the entered the main room, Agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator, Bee's optics brightened with both worry and hope.

"Agent Fowler." Optimus said walking over to the human. "Any news on the children's status?"

"Yes, from what the doctors have said they kids haven't suffered from any thing fatal."

Savage visibly relaxed, all though he could hear a 'But' in the humans tone, which was never good.

"But… they seem to be in a coma, its hard to say when they'll come out of it. Ms. Darby will keep you posted."

Optimus closed his optics for a moment before speaking again. "Thank you, Agent Fowler."

Fowler nodded once before reaching into his suit and pulled out a bright pink cell phone.

"That's Miko's phone!" Said Bulkhead.

"I know. I took it before the ambulance arrived. I have a hunch that she was able to take a picture of the con that attacked them."

"I wouldn't be surprised, seeing how she takes pictures of every thing." Arcee commented.

Fowler nodded again before handing the phone to Ratchet who then hooked a small cable into the charger of the phone.

Once it was hooked up, the medic pressed a few buttons on the brightly colored key board before an image of Bulkhead and Miko.

Savage saw a pained smile appear on Bulkhead's face and his spark went over to the guy.

Another picture replaced that one and the next one was that of Bumblebee and Raphael, the youngest human was sitting down by his lap top showing some thing to the yellow Autobot.

Bee let out a small whine at the sight of his young friend and Optimus placed a hand on the scouts shoulder.

The third picture was that of Arcee and Jack just hanging out and watching the sunset.

The next picture was that of Ratchet; busy working on thing. The next was another picture of the medic, closer this time. The next picture was again of Ratchet only this time there was a look of surprised shock on his face.

Neither Bulkhead, Bumblebee, or Savage could suppress a chuckle.

The next picture was of Optimus, well his departing foot any way. Another was of Optimus' back.

"She's doesn't give up, does she?" Fowler commented.

"Nope." Replied Bulkhead.

At the next picture the other Autobots had to suppress their laughter when the saw the startled face of Prime.

"She's a ninja with a camera." Fowler said a small smile on his face.

The next few pictures were that of Miko playing around with Savage's hand while the flyer was obviously asleep at the time.

Savage heard Bulkhead snicker with amusement and couldn't help but smile as well.

More pictures appeared and they were from earlier that day. The view of the cliff, Savage standing near the edge looking at the view, the cave, Savage surrounded by cons, Savage fighting said Cons, a Helicopter.

"Wait, is that MECH?" Asked Arcee.

"Yeah," Savage growled. "Their leader looked right at me, it seems they are looking for another specimen to take apart… me."

He saw Ratchet stiffen out of the corner of his optic.

"That won't happen." Optimus said, a small growl in his voice.

Savage was rather surprised by the growl in Optimus' voice. _**[Remind me to never get on Optimus' bad side.]**_

_**[Unlike the Decepticons, we look out for our own.]**_ Ratchet replied.

"Ratchet… continue." Optimus requested.

Four more pictures of the battle came and went until the last arrived and the room turned cold at the sight of final picture. Part of a silver face with a beastly and blood thirsty red optic was staring back at the Autobots.

"Is that… Megatron?" Fowler wondered.

"No. The helm is different, Megatron's helm is some what bucket shaped." Bulkhead replied.

Savage narrowed his optics for a moment, his optics instantly widen with shock and disbelief, it caused him to take a step back.

Ratchet felt Savage's fear and shock over the bond but it was Optimus who spoke first.

"Savage, do you know who this Decepticon is?" Prime asked, he could see what he thought was shock in the fliers optics.

Savage was silent for a moment before replying, his voice was unsteady as he spoke.

"It's… Maelstrom…"


	18. Chapter 18

"Maelstrom? As in Megatron's loyal attack dog, Maelstrom!" Bulkhead nearly shouted.

Savage didn't reply, he simply stared at the photo of the Decepticon, his expression was unreadable. He knew the Decepticon, alright, he knew him better then any of the Autobots in the base.

"Wait. Who's Maelstrom?" Fowler asked.

"He's Megatron's attack dog, as Bulkhead said," Arcee replied. "His cruelty rivals even that of Megatron."

"No surprise there, seeing how he's Megatron's son." Ratchet put in.

No one saw Savage flinch at the medics words.

"Primus only knows who carried the pit spawn. I pity the poor slagger." Bulkhead commented.

"That doesn't matter, Bulkhead. What matters is the situation," Optimus cut in. "Now that Maelstrom has surfaced again, we must increase our vigilance so no one else suffers at Maelstrom's hands."

The other Autobots nodded in agreement.

As Maelstrom entered the hall way, he spotted Starscream several feet ahead of him, upon seeing the seeker a predatory like grin spread across his face. He then preceded to stalk toward the distracted Seeker, despite his bulk he was rather stealthy and never past up the opportunity to scare the pit out of Screamer. Mostly because he could get away with it, being Megatron's son had its perks.

Once he was just behind the seeker, he spoke in his best impersonation of his father. "What are doing, Starscream."

Said seeker let out a startled yelp, causing him to drop the data pad he had been reading, stuttering as he spoke. "Noth-nothing, Lord Megatron. I-I was simply looking… o-over a few d-data pads," He turned to look at who he thought was his master, only to see that it Maelstrom. "Maelstrom!"

The latter simply smiled.

"I've told you several times, not to do that!"

"But its so much fun." Maelstrom replied smirking.

Starscream had to suppress a shiver, Maelstrom was the spitting image of Megatron and that smirk reminded him of that day in the mine.

"Don't do it again." The seeker growled before picking up the data pad and stalking off.

"Starscream's a little edge today." Spoke a new voice.

Maelstrom looked behind him and saw Knockout leaning again the door frame of the med bay.

"More so then normal. I enjoy keeping him on his toes." Replied Maelstrom, turning to look at the medic.

"One of these days, he going to end up yelling at Lord Megatron."

"What a day that will be. I want front row seats."

Knockout simply chuckled. "You and me both."

When Maelstrom first arrived on the Nemesis it had been Knockout that he had behind friends with, he had no idea why they had clicked so easily. He didn't question it, he enjoyed the medics company and so did Knockout, he even enjoyed Breakdown's company when he wasn't trying to redeem himself to Megatron after getting captured by a group of humans. His hatred for the humans increased when he heard the story as to how Breakdown lost his eye, the next humans he saw were as good as dead.

"So, how'd the attack go?" Asked Knockout.

"It will well, I attacked three humans that were with the Autobots."

"Did you kill them?"

"No, and I have a good reason as to why."

"And that would be?"

"I wanted to send the Autobots a message, that all humans; allies or other wise were now a target and next time I won't hold back when killing them."

Knockout nodded in agreement then growled. "I couldn't agree more. I've been wanting to get my claws on the ones who took Breakdown's eye."

"I'm sure you will. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to see if I can get a Vehicon or two into my berth." The younger said with a grin.

Knockout smirked. "I wish you the best of luck then," The red sports car went to re-enter the med bay before stopping. "By the way, I saw you talking to Arachnid the other day."

"So?"

"Just a little word of warning. A femme like Arachnid will rip out your spark and make you watch as she eats it." He warned.

"True, but I'm sure the sex before hand would be amazing."

Knockout what unable to suppress a snort of amusement before entering his med bay.

Maelstrom waited until the doors slide shut before continuing down the hall toward the drones Rec. Room, he planned on having fun all night long.

Savage a hard time trying to sleep that night, his restlessness accidentally seeped into the bond, disturbing his mate from his work.

_**[Can't sleep?] **_Ratchet asked.

_**[Yeah.] **_He humorlessly replied.

Ratchet had expected his mate to say some thing suggestive, but it never came and it was in that instant that some thing was bothering his mate. After putting the data pad, down he went over to the medical berth where he mate lay.

"What Maelstrom has done, is not your fault." Said Ratchet.

_Yes it is. _Savage wanted to say, instead he simply sighed and nodded. "I know, but they were my responsibility and should they die in that hos-"

Ratchet cut him off with a kiss which he happily returned, he knew that his mate wanted to distract him from his brooding which he welcomed. He wanted, no nodded the distraction from his brooding and his shame.

He writhed and mewled as he felt his mates finger graze the tinted blue glass of his cockpit, how he loved his mates touch.

_**[Being a medic gives you an edge in our love making.] **_Savage mewled.

Ratchet smirked as he gently nibbled on his bottom lip. _**[Oh, you have no idea.] **_He loved the noises that Savage was making as he slid his hand down his cockpit toward his panel. The medic smirked when he heard his mate let out a shuddering gasp when he cupped his panel.

"Open up, Savage." It wasn't an order it was a simple request.

Savage's panel slid back, freeing his harden cable and wet port.

The medics engine purred with approval at the sight of his mates cable, nothing was small on the mech and he liked it.

_**[I love how big you are.]**_

Savage purred in reply. _**[It is yours to do with as you please.]**_

_**[Oh, I plan to.]**_

The flyer arched his back as his mate slid a finger into his sleek wet port, he whimpered with pleasure a second finger joined the first, increasing the pleasure.

The medic claimed his lips again as he slowly withdrew his fingers before sliding back in, he swallowed his mate's moan of pleasure as he thrusts his fingers gently but deeply into his port. He smirked when Savage cried out as a cluster of sensors were grazed by his fingers.

This continued for several more minutes before the flyer under him stiffened before overloading, crying out the medic's name.

_**[Primus…] **_Savage panted. _**[You have some talented fingers.]**_

Ratchet smiled again before withdrawing his finger from his port and went to bring them up to his mouth to clean them off, only to have Savage gently grasp his wrist. He looked at the flyer confused then realized why his mate had stopped him. He watched as Savage led his hand toward his mouth.

Taking one of his mate's fingers into his mouth, loving the mewl that Ratchet made as he started to gently suckle on the black digit. As he continued to suckle, he swirled his glossa it, earning him a whimpering moan.

_**[So it is true.] **_Savage commented.

_**[What is?]**_ Ratchet asked.

_**[That medics have sensitive hands.]**_

_**[It helps when it comes to repairs.]**_

_**[I see,]**_ Savage commented before removing the first finger and replacing it with the second. _**[I wonder what would happen if I did this.]**_ He gently scrapped his teeth along the length of the digit.

The medic shuddered with pleasure.

_**[Or… if I did this.]**_ Savage gently ran a claw down his mates palm, that earned him a small moan of pleasure.

He removed the finger from his mouth only to gently suck on a knuckle, he smirked at the look of pleasure on Ratchet's face.

"I bet I can make you overload by simply touching, licking, and sucking on your hands."

"I-I'm sure… you could…" Ratchet's voice was laced with lust and pleasure.

Feeling naughty; the flyer gave the medics palm one slow lick, That caused Ratchet to groan with pleasure.

_**[Savage… I'm trying to resist the urge to ravage you, and your making that difficult…]**_ The Medic panted.

Savage smirked. _**[That's the point. I want you to lose control and ravage me.]**_ For added measure he gently nibbled on his mates thumb.

That through Ratchet over the edge and he was on top of the flyer within seconds, his control completely gone as his panel slid back, freeing his rock hard cable; it was a few inches smaller then Savage's but it was thicker and ribbed.

Savage purred with need when he saw his mates silver cable, he could see that a bead of lubricant glistening on the broad head. That alone got him hard and wet.

Ratchet then positioned himself between Savage's open legs, in one smooth thrust he rammed into his mates port, earning him a pleasure filled scream from the flyer. He was grateful that the med bay was soundproof, keeping their bond a secret was hard enough, they didn't need any more complications because of it.

The flyer gripped the medics shoulders, sinking his claws into the metal skin drawing blood, it earned him a hiss of pleasure.

The medic continued to ruthlessly pound into his mate port, growling into his neck with each thrust. He knew that he had to be careful so he wouldn't aggravate Savage's injuries, but he couldn't help himself.

The former con met him thrust for thrust, Primus he loved it when his mate got like this, it turned him on like you wouldn't believe. He knew that the medic had a dominate streak but this was some thing else.

The red and white mech tightly gripped his mates hips as he began to thrust harder and deeper into the fliers port.

"Y-Yes! Just like that!" Cried Savage, he wrapped his legs around his mate's waist as he felt his overload approaching.

_**[Open your chest plates now!]**_

Without a second thought, the flyer through open his chest plates, showing his mate his spark. _**[My spark belongs to you and to you alone. Take what belongs to you.]**_ Savage meant every word, his feelings for the medic were stronger then ever.

More light filled the room as Ratchet opened his own chest plates, then lowered his open chest and merged his spark with that of Savage, making the accidental bond stronger.

The flyer wrapped his arms around the medic, holding him closer and never wanting to let him go. He'd move heaven and earth to keep the one he loved safe and out of harms way, he'd even kill to protect him.

Both flyer and medic overloaded at the same time, crying out each other's names as they did so, the pair held each other as they road out their shared overload.

Ratchet slumped against him, panting hard. _**[I forgot about the cuffs…]**_

Savage simply chuckled before replying. _**[We can use them later.]**_

For two hours they simply held each other, their sparks beating as one. As they lay there in blissful silence Savage said three little words.

"I love you, Ratchet."

Ratchet's spark skipped a beat, throwing off their perfectly timed spark beat.

The other Autobot waited for Ratchet to say it back to him, when it didn't come right away he feared that it was been to soon. But his fear past when Ratchet's engine purred and nuzzled him before replying.

"I love you too, Savage."

Despite his closed optics, Maelstrom was acutely aware that his Vechicon lover was quietly getting out of his berth. Without opening his optics just yet, he reached out and gently grasped the cons wrist.

"And where do you think your off to?" He asked, opening his optics.

"I have to get to work, sir." The Vechicon relied calmly.

"It's still early, come back to bed."

It was well known that Maelstrom would sleep with anything that moved and had a pulse, but he never forced his lovers into his berth, if he had been rejected, he'd simply find one else who would willingly sleep with him.

"Very well." The Drone said before getting back into the berth.

The larger con nuzzled the smaller con when rejoined him in the berth.

"You want to go again? You can be on top this time." Maelstrom cooed.

The vechicon nodded before straddling the black and purple cons waist, he shivered when Maelstrom stroked his hips, letting him know that he could take his time. Feeling encouraged, the drone grinded his closed panel against his larger lovers panel, earning him a groan of pleasure from the latter. Minutes later he was thrusting into Maelstrom's port, loving the sounds he made with each thrust. He dug his claws into the larger cons broad chest, drawing blood that little action earned him a pleasured hiss, it wasn't before long until their coupling turned almost animalistic.

They clawed at each other in a frenzied passionate, biting as well. Maelstrom did the biting of course, seeing how the drone didn't have a mouth.

The Vechicon stiffened before overloading with a pleasured shout, Maelstrom wasn't that far behind him, he sank his claws into his lovers shoulders as he overloaded with a roar.

Megatron turned at the sound of his son's foot steps and raised an eye plate when he saw the claw marks on his chest and upper arms.

"I see you've been busy." Megatron commented.

Maelstrom chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. Great stress reliever, you should try it some time."

The Decepticon leader had to resist the urge to roll his optics at his son's comment.

"I hear that you scared the pit out of Starscream… again."

His son shrugged. "He makes it to easy."

"Sleeping with every Vechicon on this ship is one thing but terrorizing my First Lieutenant is another matter entirely. It stops now." Megatron's tone was calm but it held a warning underneath it that promised swift and possibly painful retribution.

"I have yet to sleep with every Vehicon on this ship, but I see your point."

Megatron turned his back on Maelstrom before saying. "You maybe my son, Maelstrom, but you do not get special treatment."

"I understand, my lord." Maelstrom said bowing his head a little. "I won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't and stay away from Arachnid." There was now a protective undertone in Megatron's voice.

Maelstrom was unable to suppress a chuckle. "As you wish."

"Good, now get cleaned up."

The younger con nodded then left the main room, the door opened before he reached it and Arachnid walked in.

"Maelstrom." She said as she walked past him.

"Arachnid." He replied before walking through the door and headed for the showers.

He emerged from the showers several minutes later and nearly walked right into Starscream, who seemed into appear out of no where. He was able to stop just before hitting the seeker but ended up hitting the far wall with an audible thud, catching the seekers attention.

"Ah, Maelstrom," The seeker commented. "I'd like to have a word with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Starscream clearly hadn't realized that he had almost been run over by the larger Con, so Maelstrom acted as if it hadn't happened either and regained his composure before replying to the second in commands comment.

"And that would that be?" He asked calmly.

Starscream looked down the hall for a moment looking a little bit paranoid. "Not here, some where more private. I don't want this to be heard by any one else."

_He must mean Soundwave. He is, after all the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. _Maelstrom thought.

"As you wish, Starscream. My quarters should suffice."

Starscream nodded once before following Maelstrom toward his quarters. Maelstrom was kind enough to open the door for Screamer, letting him in first before following.

"Are you sure that we won't be overheard?" The seeker asked after the door was shut.

"Of course, I made it Soundwave proof. Now, what was this word you wanted to have with me?" Maelstrom replied.

"Yes, of course," Some thing shiny caught the commander's attention and he saw that it was an Autobot symbol that was partially stained with blood. "Why do you have an Autobot insignia in your quarters?"

"I keep them as trophies, seems less twisted then Arachnids head collection."

"I see, now to business," Starscream said dropping the insignia back in the metal box with the others. "I believe that the dark Energon that is flowing through Lord Megatron is affecting his judgment and his ability to lead the Decepticons."

Maelstrom growled and took a threatening step toward Starscream, knowing where this was going.

"Wait, wait. Just hear me out." Starscream stammered. _Primus! He looks just like Megatron when he gets like that._

"Choose your next words carefully, Starscream. They could be your last." Maelstrom warned, optics narrowed.

"All that I'm saying is that Dark Energon is affecting his logic, when Breakdown was captured by those vile humans, Megatron rejected my proposal to rescue him," Starscream replied. "A true leader would never let humans butcher one of their soldiers like Megatron had."

"Are you saying that if you had been leader, that you would have rescued Breakdown?" Maelstrom asked, his posture becoming less hostile.

"Yes, I would have also killed all the humans that were keeping him hostage. If we are to win this war against the Autobots we need every Decepticon fully functional Megatron fails to see that," Starscream replied seeing that he had Maelstrom's full attention now. "The Decepticons can't afford to have a leader who's judgment is clouded by the tainted blood of Unicron."

"I see and just how are you going to take up the mantle as leader?"

"By killing Megatron… together. Think about it, Maelstrom. He would never see it coming nor his support system, we must attack him at the same time, that way we have the advantage of surprise. And once he's dead, I will take up the mantle as the new Decepticon leader and you, Maelstrom would be my second in command. No Decepticon would be foolish enough to challenge us, not even Soundwave. Hopefully we won't be forced to kill him, he does after all have his uses."

Maelstrom stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Commander Maelstrom, that has a great ring to it."

"Then I take that as a yes, you will help me."

Maelstrom looked at Starscream and smiled which Starscream returned.

X

"Its been three days and no Decepticon activity? That's not a good sign." Bulkhead said.

"Clearly." Ratchet replied.

There was a thud behind them, but neither Autobot reacted, having known that it was Savage whom had just landed behind them.

"If they keep this up, we'll run out of training dummies." Savage commented walking out of the small dust cloud that he had caused when he had landed.

"If you'd stop beheading them, we wouldn't have that problem." The medic retorted.

Bulkhead chuckled and shook his head.

"Just trying to stay loose, doc." The flyer replied walking over to them.

Ratchet rolled his optics but there was a hint of a smile in his optics that Bulkhead failed to see.

"Find anything?" Bulkhead asked after Savage had joined them.

"Nothing, that alone has got me on edge."

"And you should be." Boomed an all to familiar voice.

All three turned to see Megatron standing on an outcropping a few yards to their right, several thuds were soon heard and they were soon surrounded by thirty drones.

"It seems that you still have the instincts of a Decepticon, Savage," Said Megatron through slightly narrowed optics. "You know when danger is near, a shame that your on the wrong side."

"You don't appear to be beaten up about it." Savage replied dryly.

_**[Keep stalling. Optimus is on his way.]**_ Ratchet said over the bond.

Megatron narrowed his optics at Savage's comment and growled softly before speaking again. "I will give you one last chance, Savage. Renounce your loyalties to these fool and return to my side and all will be forgiven."

Savage had gone silent at Megatron's words, as if he was thinking it over. He could feel Bulkhead's and Ratchet's eyes on him as well as the drones and Megatron, he knew that he would be able to stall his former leader forever, he was to smart for that. After what felt like an eternity, the former con looked Megatron square in the eye before replying.

"As tempting as your offer is, Megatron, I know you to well. You are not one to forgive or forget, I will not renounce my loyalties to the Autobots nor to Prime. I know where I stand in this war that you started and that is against you!" Savage snarled.

Megatron growled again. "So be it," Then with a commanding snarl that echoed around them. "Destroy them! But leave Savage alive, I want the pleasure of ripping out his spark!"

The canyon had instantly transformed into a battle field, despite being out numbered the Autobots stood their ground.

Savage made sure to keep Ratchet between himself and Bulkhead as he didn't have any firing weapons, that hadn't last long as Megatron came out of no where and slammed into him, sending them both flying away from the others, reacting quickly he grabbed Megatron's firing arm and through him into the canyon wall.

Megatron hit the wall with a grunt but was back on his feet within seconds. "I see your reflexes are just as sharp as ever. Good to know that my training hasn't gone to waste."

Without another word, they attacked each other, holding nothing back. The fought like the gladiators they were, neither would stop until one of both of them were dead.

X

Maelstrom stayed hidden but continued to watch as his father and the traitorous flyer fought each other, blood stained the ground from the brutal battle between the two brawlers.

_Because Savage was trained by Megatron they're some what evenly matched, but that won't last._ Maelstrom observed.

He smirked when he saw Savage take a step back when Megatron's sword appeared from under the massive fusion cannon. His hesitation only last a second before he charged toward the Decepticon leader, he half expected to see Savage be cut in half by the massive sword, but at the last second the Autobot leaped over Megatron and twisted around to slash at the silver Con's back with his claws. He growled and sank his claws into the rock under him as he heard his father let out a growl of pain and surprise.

_That's it! _He thought with a snarl and went to move from out of his hiding spot.

"_**Stay were you are, Maelstrom!" **_Came Megatron's growl over his COMM link channel.

Maelstrom only growled in reply but stayed where he was, knowing that Megatron could handle himself and he had no choice but to obey him.

_I'll get my chance, I just have to be patient. _Maelstrom thought.

"AGH!"

His brooding was interrupted when he heard Savage cry out in pain, he looked then smirked when he saw the eight inch diagonal slash across the other fliers chest. The sword had missed the sensitive glass cockpit by mere centimeters.

Had the weapon shattered the glass of his cockpit, all Megatron needed to do was plunge his fist into the vulnerable chest and rip out the pulsating spark and crush then it would be over.

Maelstrom narrowed his optics as he thought he heard the sound of a large truck's engine.

X

Savage staggered back, his hand was pressed against the wound but blood seeped through his finger, Megatron's laugh caught his attention.

"I've seen you receive wound worse then that." Megatron taunted.

Savage growled before attacking again, he may not have a sword but he would let that stop him. He went to throw a punch only to be viciously back handed by his former leader, the force of the hit sent him flying into a rock wall. The impact left him stunned.

Megatron stalled over to Savage, his blood staining the sword. He was impressed with how Savage handled himself during their vicious battle, once again living up to his name like he had done several times during the war. He soon stood over the Autobot who was now on his hands and knees, bleeding and painting, he raised his sword to take Savages' life.

X

Savage didn't flinch at the sound of Megatron's heavy foot steps, he would make the Decepticon leader believe that he had won the battle.

_That's it, just a little closer._ He thought.

The ground began to rumble, which caused the wounded flyer to narrow his optics at the ground, without looking up he could almost see the confused look on Megatron's face. The rumble turned into a guttural battle cry, he looked up in time to see Optimus Prime himself slam into Megatron who had a surprised look on his face. With a grunt, the wounded Autobot pushed himself to his feet and stumbled a little before regaining his balance.

_I'm going to be sore tomorrow._ He thought.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, he took a step forward to help Optimus when a large black and purple figure landed a few feet in front of him, his optics widened when he saw who it was.

_Maelstrom…_

X

Maelstrom straightened up keeping Savage away from his father, he wanted a piece of the traitor but he wouldn't kill him, he knew that Megatron wanted to do that. He smirked when he saw the look of shock on Savage's face. Oh, he was going to enjoy this, he took a step forward which caused Savage to take a step back.

"What the matter, traitor?" He growled.

Without another word, the con attacked the Autobot. He planned on breaking the bot but not killing him, that pleasure was Megatron's. He attacked him with every thing he had, but to his disappointment all the Autobot did was block his attacks.

It wasn't that Savage was to weak to return his attacks, some thing deep down was stopping him, he couldn't explain it. He just couldn't attack Maelstrom, despite what the Con had done. He cried out as white hot pain seared through his stomach and lower chest, stumbling back he looked down and his optics widen in shock, the glass of the cockpit had been shattered by Maelstrom's claws.

"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight, but it seems that fighting my father took a lot out of you." Maelstrom commented, looking a lot like his father.

Before Savage could do anything, the other mech placed a well aimed kick to his chest, hitting the wound that had been caused by Megatron. He landed on his back and didn't get up, he was to tired and couldn't get up even if he wanted to. Maelstrom came into his line of sight and placed his foot on his chest, keeping the wounded flyer pinned which was pointless as his arms felt like lead.

"I'm not going to kill you, that pleasure belongs to Lord Megatron."

"Like that's gonna happen!"

A large green blur came out of no where and cannoned into Maelstrom, getting the con away from the injured Autobot.

Savage's optics widened and he sat up as fear gripped his spark, that fear was instantly replaced with searing pain from the sudden movement and he fell back onto the ground, panting in pain, digging his claws into the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

"Decepticons, fall back! Back to the Nemesis!" Megatron ordered before transforming into his vehicle form and taking flight.

Maelstrom and the remaining flying Vehicons followed their master's lead and took flight as well.

Optimus watched him go through slightly narrowed optics before turning his attention toward his men. Bulkhead's right shoulder armor had been slashed in half and was baring holding on, he also had deep lacerations across his chest, other then that he looked fine. Savage on the other hand, looked like he had gone through a shredder; the cockpit glass was shattered and there was a large laceration on his chest, no doubt done by Megatron's blade.

If Ratchet wasn't supporting him, the flyer would have fallen to the ground, Prime narrowed his optics as he continued to watch the pair, they seemed to be communicating with each other, but not any COMM line that he knew of.

_How are they talking to each other, if its not via Comm. Link?_ He wondered.

His musing were cut short the moment the pain from his wounds flared up, thinking fast he activated his comm. Link.

"Bumblebee, send a ground bridge."

A portal appeared seconds later, Optimus stepped back to allow the wounded in first before entering last after Arcee.

X

X

Once Bulkhead's injuries were taking care of he was free to leave, which the bot did without a fight. After the green mech was gone, Ratchet tented to Savage's injuries which he did with the utmost care, as he worked on his mate, he was totally unaware that Optimus was watching him.

He knew that repairing the broken cockpit would take time, so he chose to work on that after he repaired the wound of his chest.

_Had it gone any deeper, his spark would have been exposed._ Ratchet thought as he fought back a shudder.

X

X

Optimus had never seen Ratchet this way, the medic had a compassionate side, of course, but this was completely different.

_Are Ratchet and Savage together?_ He wondered.

It was highly unlikely, seeing how they were complete opposites, but its been said that opposites attract, if it were true; it would explain why Ratchet had become a little more calm and not as easily stressed out when ever savage was close by. It would also explain why the former Con acted so strange when ever Ratchet was around, and if they were together, why hadn't they said anything yet?

_They are most likely waiting for the right time._ Optimus mused.

The Autobot leader couldn't help but smile, he was truly happy for Ratchet and Savage, they deserved to be happy. The flyer seemed to keep the medic calm and stress free while the medic seemed to make the other feel younger and act less like a Decepticon and more like an Autobot.

Optimus quietly left the med bay, leaving the medic to do his job and care for his lover's wounds.

X

X

Megatron paced the empty bridge, muttering angrily to himself. He hadn't bothered getting his wounds treated, they reminded him of what needed to be done to Savage and Prime. The other Decepticons were smart enough to leave the room after a drone had been cut in half by his master's blade for accidentally getting to close to his furious leader.

Maelstrom stood off to one side, arms crossed. He knew why his father was so pissed, he had lost the chance to kill that damned traitor thanks to that fool Prime. Movement to his right caught his attention, he looked over with detached interest and saw that it was Starscream standing on the other side of the bridge. The second they made optic contact, the seeker gave his accomplice the ever so slightest of nods, in which the other returned. It would appear that they planned on making their move now, while every one was distracted and no one, not even Soundwave would see it coming.

Megatron had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of the computer, still angrily muttering to himself, completely unaware that his second in command was stalking up behind him.

Starscream raised one clawed hand to plunge into his masters back to rip out the pulsating spark. A hand shot out from out of no where and grabbed his smaller wrist.

"I don't think so, Starscream." A voice growled.

Starscream knew who the voice belonged to, he just didn't trust his own audio's, slowly he looked over his shoulder and his red optics widened when he saw that it was Maelstrom.

"You traitor!" He snarled angrily.

"You actually believed that I'd help you kill my father? You are a bigger fool then I thought you were," Maelstrom replied then smirked deviously. "And by the way, that's not Megatron, its Makeshift."

"What!"

The other Con simply chuckled. "I had to gain your trust some how, I knew that it was only a matter of time before you came to me for help… and I was right."

Starscream was unable to reply, he was still stuck on the fact that it wasn't Megatron that he had been so close to killing but Makeshift. If that were true, then where was Megatron, the real Megatron? Fear and a desperate need to escape replaced his shock and anger, he freaked when he felt Maelstrom's grip on his wrist tighten. He lashed out with his other hand which caused the latter to release his wrist to deflect the sudden attack.

Maelstrom growled in pain when the claws slashed his forearm, he was going to make Starscream pay for that. Before giving chase, he turned to Soundwave whom had been hiding in the shadows the entire time.

"Send that video feet to Lord Megatron!" He ordered before finally giving chase.

X

X

To say that Megatron was pissed was the understatement of the century, he should have known some thing was up when Soundwave ushered him into the med bay and requested that he stay there until Knockout had finished repairing his wounds. Said medic had nearly gotten ripped in half when he was informed that the doors were acting up and didn't always open and that they were also blast proof. On top of that he had just learned that Starscream had planned on trying to kill him with Maelstrom's help no less! But after watching the video feed that Soundwave had supplied, it turned out that his son only agreed to help the blasted seeker to gain his thrust so he wouldn't see the double cross coming.

_That boy is to clever for his own good._ Megatron thought.

Minutes later said Decepticon entered the med bay, his right forearm was bleeding but other then that he was fine, he knew that he had a lot to answer for and most likely would have to do some time in the brig but it had been totally worth it.

"Starscream escaped I take it." Megatron commented.

"Yeah, but I have him some thing to remember me by," Before Megatron could say anything else he continued. "I want to apologize for keeping you in the dark, my lord. It was the only way that Soundwave and I could keep you safe."

He quickly explained that after Starscream left his quarters, he had sought out Soundwave and informed him of what the seeker was planning. "… Soundwave wanted you to know this, but I convinced him that Starscream would suspect some thing. The only other mech we informed was, of course Makeshift."

Megatron looked at his son thoughtfully before speaking. "Did you know when Starscream was going to strike?"

"Seeing how Starscream was an opportunist, I had a vague idea. But I knew that it was only a matter of time and I was right."

"Now I see why I was kept in the med bay, longer then it was necessary." There was still a growl in his voice.

"It was for your protection, my lord." Maelstrom cautiously insisted.

"I'm sure it was," Replied his father before heading toward the door, it opened with a quiet hiss. "But the next time you suspect another Decepticon of possible treason, inform me first, before making plans."

"As you command, my lord." Said Maelstrom, bowing a little.

"By the way, Maelstrom. You will make a fine first Lt."

Maelstrom's optics widened in shock, did this mean he was now Second in command of the Decepticons?

It hadn't taken long for Maelstrom's new status to go to his head; that night he had strolled into the Vehicons Rec. room and said with the utmost pride in his voice.

"Who wants to sleep with Commander Maelstrom?"

He took two Vehicons into his quarters and rocked their world several times, that same night.

X

X

It was close to three in the morning by the time Ratchet had finished repairing his mates busted cockpit, he made sure to keep the coloring of the cockpit glass the same blue hue. He placed his hand on the cool glass before gently running his hand down the length of the cockpit glass, looking and feeling for any imperfections, he smiled when he didn't find any. Maelstrom had done a lot of damage to his mate, he saw a quite a few defensive wounds on his body, he soon spotted a little bit of mech blood on Savage's claws, but that was from the fight with Megatron.

Now that the medic thought about it, he hadn't seen Savage fight back when Maelstrom had attacked him. Sure, he had blocked the others attacks which explained the defensive wounds, but why hadn't he fought back?

_Savage would have been the first to jump at the chance to take out the slagger responsible who the kids current condition," _Ratchet thought. _Why hadn't he thought?"_

He looked down at his mate and narrowed his optics a little bit, he knew that he couldn't jump to any ridiculous conclusions before talking to Savage, other wise his imagination would get the better of him. Although questioning the flyer would have to wait until said bot was awake and able to tell him why he hadn't full out attacked Maelstrom like he normally would with any Decepticon. But a part of him feared what Savage would have to say.

X

X

The silence in the base felt unnatural without the young humans presences and the Autobots felt it, the ones that felt it the hardest were the three guardians, Prime thought it was best to distract them by sending the three Autobot guardians on patrol. He sent Bulkhead and Arcee to the eastern side of the country, while he and Bumblebee went north. Leaving Savage and Ratchet alone at the base.

Ratchet looked at Savage, who's back was to him, the flyer was looking at the TV and Couch where the kids would sit and either watch TV or play video games. It was obvious that his mate was thought, but the medic knew that he had to question his mate about Maelstrom.

"Savage."

His mates voice brought the flyer out of his musings and he turned to look at his mate before replying. "Yes."

Ratchet didn't waste time so he just went for it. "When I was tending to your wounds I noticed that you had several defensive wounds from your fight with Maelstrom, when I know for a fact that you are more attack then you are defense."

Savage had kept a calm face while his mate spoke, but at the mention of Maelstrom, his unreadable expression slipped.

His mate continued before he had a chance to reply. "And on top of that, one would have thought that you would have been first to get the chance to attack the Con who had harmed the children."

Savage recovered quickly by saying. "The fight with Megatron had drained most of my energy."

"That's never stopped you before," He countered. "We've all seen you take on at least 20 Decepticon drones alone and come out in one piece."

"They're drones, they have one of two functions. Warrior and servant class." The flyer was avoiding his mates question.

Ratchet waved his hand. "Regardless, as I said before you are more attack then defense, and seeing how you've been mopey lately about failing to protect the children you would have, without a doubt been the first to attack and take out the one responsible." There was a bite in the medics voice.

Savage flinched at the bit in his mates voice.

"I don't know what you want from me?" That was a lie and Ratchet clearly knew it.

"Do not take me for a fool, Savage," Ratchet commented, backing Savage into a near by wall. "I know you. Tell me what I want to know, why didn't you attack Maelstrom when you had the chance and don't lie to me." He poked the fliers chest with his pointer finger for good measure.

Normally, if Savage found himself backed into a wall he would have acted defensively and told the mech to back off or risk getting torn apart. But he couldn't do that, not with Ratchet, it seemed that he was trapped with only one way out and it wasn't going to be pretty.

He looked at his mate and sighed in defeat before replying, voice unsteady. "The… reason I didn't attack Maelstrom, despite all he-he had done is because…" He trailed off, he appeared reluctant to finish.

Ratchet gave him a look when indicated that he wanted him to continue.

"Because…" Continued Savage, knowing where this would lead. "Maelstrom… is my son…"

Ratchet's optics widen in disbelief and he took a step away from Savage. "W-what did you say?"

Savage hesitated before speaking again. "Maelstrom is my son, that is why I couldn't attack him." All Ratchet did was stare at him, shock in his eyes.

He soon saw hurt in his mates optics and reach up to place a hand on the side of his mate face, he started in surprise when the medic slapped his hand away then turn his back on him before walking away entirely; blocking his side of the bond as he did so. He let out a heavy sigh as he watched his mate walk away and he lowered his hand and his gaze to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Ratchet hadn't looked or spoken to Savage in three days and it drove the flyer nuts, he hated the silent treatment, he would rather fight Megatron again then deal with his mates cold shoulder.

_This is why I didn't want any of them to know! _Savage fumed. _Ratchet's already giving me the cold shoulder, Primus only knows what the others would do or think._

_**-**__Savage, are you alright?-_

Savage jumped, he hadn't seen Bumblebee enter the training room, he cleared his throat before replying. "Yeah, Bumblebee, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

_-I don't blame you for what happened to Raphael and the others. Nor do Bulkhead and Arcee, they understand that you did your best to protect them.-_

He hadn't expected that from Bumblebee, the scout continued to surprised and impress him.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. I-I needed that." He replied trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Bumblebee smiled as he walked over to his mentor, he stopped when he was standing in front of Savage then hugged him without warning. He held him tightly as he buried his face into his mentors chest.

Savage didn't know how to react to this, but he soon found himself relaxing and he soon hugged the scout back. He knew immediately that the scout was distraught and had come to him for comfort, it didn't take long for his maternal instincts to kick in, he began to rub the back of Bee's helm in a soothing manner and quietly began to sing a Cybertronian lullaby. It was the same lullaby that his mother sang to him and the very song he had sung to his sparkling just before…

He mentally shook his head, that part of his life was over, he had to focus on the now and what was right in front of him, as he continued to sing the lullaby he smiled as he felt Bee relax and stop shaking. Once the lullaby was finished, the scout gently pushed away from him and gave him another smile.

_-Thank you for that.- _Bee said.

"Your welcome, Bee."

He watched Bumblebee step away from him and leave the training, he couldn't help but smile.

_I think we both needed that. _He thought happily.

As he went to leave as well he suddenly felt Ratchet's presents on his side of the bond and he instantly stopped where he stood. But before he could say a word, the medic spoke first.

_[Savage, meet me in my quarters tonight, while every one is sleeping.]_

The Autobot flyer was just so happy to hear his mates voice and feel him that he completely missed the foreboding tone is his words.

_[Of course, Ratchet. I'll see you tonight.]_ Savage replied happily.

He felt Ratchet withdraw from his mind, but he kept the bond open enough so that his mate could still feel him. But he still hadn't felt that some thing was going on with Ratchet.

X

X

Savage planned on making things right with Ratchet, he would no longer keep anything from the medic, he'd be an open book. And if it meant being the medics bitch for a while to get back in his good graces, he could deal with that. Once every one was sleeping, he quietly made his way toward his mates quarters, he forced himself to calm down as he neared Ratchet's quarters. He paused for a moment and wondered if he should knock first or simply let himself in.

_[Ratchet. I'm here.]_

Seconds later the door opened and he walked inside, Ratchet was standing at the foot of his berth and before the medic could say anything, Savage spoke first.

"Before you say anything, I just want say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kept the truth about Maelstrom for you and I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you. A bond should be about trust and honesty and that is what I will give you from this day forward."

His mate didn't speak for the longest time and that worried him.

Without thinking, Savage went to his knees in front of the medic and hung his head. "I wronged you, Ratchet. I should have told you about Maelstrom, but I was afraid of what you would do or think of me. Please, I'm asking for your forgiveness."

Ratchet could tell that Savage wasn't one to go to his knees and beg for anything that didn't involve fornication. By going to his knees and begging for his forgiveness, he was putting his pride and ego aside to make himself vulnerable.

_This has to be done. _He told himself with an inward sigh.

"Please." There was desperation in the flyer's voice now.

"I want to call off the bond."

Savage looked at the medic, a shocked and horrified look in his red optics. This had to be some horrible night, it just had to be!

"Ratchet, please. Don't do this, let me make it up to you, anything but this." He had clearly fallen for the medic and deeply cared about him.

"I can handle the fact that you were once Megatron's lover," Ratchet said, his voice a little unsteady. "But I can not handle knowing that you were the one who birthed that monster. I-I just can't, not after all he's done to so many Autobots. I wish to break the bond."

He couldn't believe this was happening, he didn't want to break the bond, not after they come so far, they had finally learned to love each other and then to have end like this? Why did Primus have to be so cruel? But he knew that if he didn't agree to break the bond they had worked so hard, it would become a bond without love and Ratchet would resent him for it the rest of his life all because of his selfishness.

After a moment or two he let out an unsteady breath and stood up, meeting ratchet in the eyes, the spoke; pain clear in his voice.

"A-as you wish, R-Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded once before placing his hand on Savage's shoulder, the other did the same, they closed their eyes and started speaking in their native language.

As they spoke in their native tongue, a small blue beam appeared between them and the sound a strong heart filled the room, the beam itself seemed to pulsate with each strong beat. As they continued to speak, the pulsating beam began to pulsate faster and the sound of the heart beat seemed to quicken as well.

Both mechs started to sweat but they could not stop, no matter how much it hurt the ritual could not sop.

The beam pulsated faster as did the beating of the figurative heart as they spoke faster, this continued until the beam snapped in half. The two halves slowly drifted toward the floor and the heart beat became weaker and quieter, it gave one last beat before the broken beam vanished just before touching the space between the their feet.

Ratchet used the foot of his berth to steady himself, while Savage used the closed door behind him, neither looked at each other as they recovered from the breakage. It felt strange not being connected to one another, it felt like some thing was missing, only it could no longer be returned or found again. To Savage it felt like losing his sparkling all over again and he had to fight back the urge to punch some thing and yell at the top of his lungs. He also felt the urge to run, scratch that, it was the undying urge to fly and get as away from the Autobot base as possible.

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes and bowed his head a little.

"I will not tell the others that Maelstrom is your son. That is my last gift to you, Savage." Ratchet said before removing his hand from his former mates shoulder.

"Thank you."

The only reason Ratchet wasn't going to say anything was because he wanted Savage to do the right thing and inform the others himself.

Without another word, he opened the door and left Ratchet's quarters and shut the door behind him, leaving the Autobot alone.

Once the door was shut, Ratchet sat down on the edge of his berth, hunched over and put his face in his hands. Moments later his shoulders started to shake as he quietly sobbed into his hands.

X

X

Savage stumbled out of the ground bridge onto a grassy plateau then onto his knees as the portal shut behind him, he proceeded to punch the ground and didn't stop until his knuckles bled. When he finally stopped he looked at his hand, he couldn't feel anything he was completely numb to the pain in his hand. Then with a growl, he pushed himself to his feet before transforming into his vehicle mode and took flight, heading for the heavens. He couldn't take it any more, he had lost everything he cared about, staring with Solar, but it hadn't stopped there; he had also lost his sparkling and now the mech he loved.

With tremendous effort he finally pushed through the last bit of resistance of the earth's gravitational pull and transformed when he finally found himself in space. He looked into the vast emptiness of space and debated on whether or not he should go to the moon and just stay there for the rest of his days, get away from it all. But he soon decided against it, it wouldn't help with the pain, it would only prolong it until he went mad with sadness and loneliness.

Unlike the other Autobots in the base, he wasn't very religious and didn't know where he would go after his time in this world was over and right now he didn't care, he just wanted to end the pain. After he took a deep breath to steel himself and clear his mind of everything else, with a little help from his thrusters he maneuvered himself back toward the earth. It was rather beautiful from this height, at that thought, regret crept into his spark, he had wanted Ratchet to feel the joy of flight but he had never got that and now he never would get that chance again.

He shook head to clear away that thought, he had to focus on the now and what he planned to do. He used his thrusters again to give him a little push back toward the earth, he turned them off as the earth's gravity caught hold of him and pulled him down into a free fall.

Searing heat instantly replaced the icy bite of space as entered the earth's atmosphere, but he ignored it. The heat soon vanished and cooled his metal armor as he continued to fall to Earth. It wasn't before long until he found himself falling toward an ice and snow covered mountain, but he made no indication that he would avoid slamming into the base of said mountain, he simply closed his optics and allowed himself to fall towards it. The pain he felt when slammed into the earth was nothing he had ever experienced before, the best way he could describe was jumping into a pool of acid and just allowing it to slowly dissolve your entire body.

Savage laid there broken of the ground, both arms were twisted at an unnatural angle, his wings were twisted and mangled beyond repair or recognition. His arms were twisted at an unnatural angle, his left leg was being held together by a few cable tendons while part of his right leg was a few yards from where he lay bleeding and sparking. He finally let out a ragged and pain filled breath as he opened his optics, only to find that one of them had popped out of its socket on impact with the earth. Surprisingly enough his neck wasn't broken but it still hurt to move it.

His navigation system informed him before shorting out that he was some where in a placed called Alaska.

He proceeded to look down at his chest and saw that it was spit open, exposing his spark to the elements. The broken Autobot knew that this pain, intense as it was wouldn't last, not with this kind of massive trauma. He looked down at his spark with detached interesting, the golden pulsating mass was dying, the beating of it becoming slower by every passing second.

Wincing a little bit he laid his head back to look up at the sky, the last thing he saw before allowing the darkness to take him was the Northern Lights.

The End….

X

X

X

**Only Joking! Ha, Ha!**

**Here's what really happened.**

X

X

X

Savage stumbled out of the ground bridge and onto a grassy plateau then onto his knees just as the portal behind him vanished. As he sat down he dug his claws into the earth before pounding the found with his fist and didn't stop until his knuckles bled. Then with a growl, he pushed himself to his feet before transforming into his vehicle mode and took flight, heading for the heavens.

He had lost everything he had once cared about, starting with Solar but it hadn't stopped there as he had soon lost his sparkling and now the mech that he loved. How could Primus be so cruel as to do this to him? To give him something to deeply care about just to rip it away from him later.

With tremendous effort he finally pushed through the last bit of resistance of the earth's gravitational pull and transformed when he finally found himself in space. Once he was fully transformed, he soon let out a howl of pure anguish, it was swallowed up by the vast emptiness of space and for the second time in his life, he felt truly and utterly alone.

**((A/N: This chapter was so much longer on paper. Lol. Just a little heads up, the next chapters will come a little late. As I first have to write it down on paper before I type it, that way if I come up with an idea I can write down on paper instead of having to start up the computer every time. Ok, so any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't help but put in that spoof ending. Thanks for Reading and please review, it pretty much crack to the Author.))**


	22. Chapter 22

The computers alarms went off as Savage and Bumblebee entered the main room, both the scout and the flyer were panting from the vigorous training they had just finished.

"The Cons are at it again," Bulkhead commented. "And Like always, up to no good."

"Well, if the Cons turn soft, we'd be out of a job." Arcee commented.

Bumblebee chuckled at her comment.

"Wait a second," Ratchet said. "That is a human mine the Decepticons are invading. Not an Energon Mine."

The medic began typing at a rapid pace on the green keyboard, and then narrowed his optics a few seconds later.

"What have you found, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure, but if it's caught Megatron's attention, it can't be good." The medic replied.

"Then activate the ground bridge." Prime ordered.

"I… I'll stay behind and man the ground bridge controls." Savage suddenly offered.

Every one but Ratchet looked at Savage as if he had just suggested that he was going to jump into a pit of ravenous scraplets.

"And miss getting another chance to take on Maelstrom?" Bulkhead asked optics wide with surprise.

Thinking quickly he replied. "If there's some thing in the mines that's important and needs a scientific hand, Ratchet would be more suited for this then I."

Optimus narrowed his optics a little, he had noticed that Savage had been acting rather strange since the last time he had fought Maelstrom. However, he did have a point about the coming mission.

_It would seem that even Decepticons have rivals within their own faction._ Optimus thought.

"If you wish to stay behind, Savage, then you may stay behind and man the ground bridge.

"Thank you, sir." Savage replied.

He soon felt Ratchet's optics on him.

Optimus turned his attention to his medic and nodded once.

Ratchet nodded in return before firing up the ground bridge, a portal roared to life seconds later.

"Autobots transform and roll out." Prime ordered seconds before transforming into his alt mode.

The others did the same and followed their leader through the portal, only Ratchet remained. He looked at his former mate, their optics locked and held for the longest thirty seconds before the red, and white Autobot transformed into his alt mode and drove off after the others.

Once Ratchet had gone through the portal, Savage closed the ground bridge with a heavy sigh; he pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the railing. The medic had obviously known why he had volunteered to stay behind; it of course had every thing to do with his son. He could still hear Ratchet's voice the day they had chosen to break the bond.

"_I will not tell the others that Maelstrom is your son. That is my last gift to you, Savage."_

Letting out another sigh, he pushed off the railing. _He wants me to tell them._ Savage thought.

It was easier said then done as Maelstrom had ruthlessly killed and even tortured numerous Autobots during the war, being his mother automatically made him responsible. Truth be told, he feared that the Autobots would condemn him for his sins, he was positive that Prime would understand, the others might not be as understanding. Fear gripped his spark as his mind got the better of him, but he forced himself to calm down, he was a warrior Primus' sake and he would take his punishment like a warrior.

It had taken him months to gain the trust of the Autobots; longer for Ratchet due to the accidental bond they had created, the bond was now broken and the trust nearly shattered all because of his sin. If the others found out they would never trust him again and he would live alone among the Autobots or even exiled. Either way, he would be alone.

_I will have to take that chance; I cannot have secrets among the Autobots._

He walked away from the control, toward the Energon dispenser for a cube.

X

X

Bulkhead and Maelstrom slammed into each other for the third time, it was obvious to the green Autobot that his opponent was playing him and it infuriated the Autobot to no ends. He wanted this mech to pay for what he had done to Miko and the two kids. With a growl, his left hand transformed into a wrecking ball with dull spikes surrounding it, he proceeded to punch the other with his right hand before doing an upper cut with the wrecking ball.

The con was caught completely off guard when the wrecking ball/fist slammed into his face. The impact sent him flying but with freakish flexibly, he twisted and landed easily on his feet in a crouching position. He spat out mech blood before speaking to the Autobot.

"Well, if that's how you want it, so be it," Maelstrom growled then looked over his shoulder. "Back off, Breakdown. He's mine."

Breakdown lowered his hammer at his commander's snarling order; his narrowed his remaining optic in Bulkhead's direction before backing off all together to attack one of the other Autobots.

Once he was gone, Maelstrom slowly rose to his feet the gloves were off now. If the Autobot wanted a fight, he'd get one, without so much as a warning, he charged toward the Autobot and slammed into him, sending both of them deeper into the human mine.

X

X

Optimus knew that despite his strength, Bulkhead would not long against some one as ruthless as Maelstrom, not without help any way. However, if they caused enough damage, the Decepticons would have no choice but to retreat. Speaking of which, he was completely aware of Knockout sneaking up behind him as he fought a drone.

_He is a persistent one._ Optimus thought, waiting for the right moment.

Prime did not even flinch the second he heard the Energon prod power up, Primus he hated that thing, but he knew that second the red sports car leaped into the air. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the drone he was fighting and swung out behind him, there was a surprised gasped which followed by a jarring sound as Knockout crashed into drone. Knockout was the first to recover the fastest.

"I didn't see that coming." Knockout admitted.

Once back on his feet, Knockout reactivated the prod then gave Prime a naughty and some what flirtatious grin before attacking the Autobot leader

X

X

Maelstrom had not killed any of Arcee's partners during the war; he had killed plenty of her friends that alone earned a place on her personal hit list. She knew the only way she could fight him was by taking him by surprise, which would not he difficult seeing how his back was to her. Moving quickly but quietly, she went into a full out run and using her own momentum, she jumped onto a rock then leaped off it and out stretched her leg. Moments later, her foot hit the center of Maelstrom's back, she smirked when she heard the cons grunt of surprise as he was knocked away from Bulkhead.

"Thanks, Arcee." Bulkhead said.

The green Autobot winced as he got to his feet, the con must have done some thing to his foot or ankle during the fight.

"Anytime, Bulk." She replied.

"For one so small, you hit pretty hard," Maelstrom commented then looked at Bulkhead. "Do you always let your female fight for you, Autobot?"

Bulkhead narrowed his optics at the mocking tone is his voice.

_: We will attack him at the same time.:_ Arcee said over their private Com. Link.

Bulkhead nodded then at her signal they attacked the larger con at the same time, knowing that eventually Maelstrom would be have no choice but to retreat.

X

X

Optimus had misjudged Knockout's speed and agility; the next thing, he knew he lay flat on his back. Seconds later, said Decepticon was sitting on his chest, a rather pleased smirk on his white face. Prime kept his optics locked on the prod, knowing that at any second, the con would turn it on him.

"This is how I've always imagined you, Prime." The smaller said.

He did not like the sound of that nor did he like the gleam in his red optics, his own optics widened when the sports car leaned forward and didn't stop until his face was only inches away from his battle mask.

He nearly sighed in relief, when he heard Maelstrom's voice call for a retreat, seconds before he flew out of the tunnel in his vehicle mode.

Knockout let out a huff of annoyance before getting off Prime and stepping away from him before saying with a grin. "Until next time, Sweet Rims."

He then transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off after Maelstrom, Breakdown and the three remaining Vehicons soon followed him.

Once the cons were gone, Prime got to his feet before turning his attention toward the sound of footsteps; he saw Bumblebee and Ratchet emerge from a tunnel on his right. The medic was looking at a large sized rock in his hand, the rock itself was layered and multicolored.

Moments later, Bulkhead and Arcee emerged from another; the green bot was a little beat up and had a limp but he appeared to be all right. Once they were together, Prime activated his communicator and requested a ground bridge, seconds later a portal appeared to the right of them. He let Arcee and Bulkhead through first, then Ratchet and Bumblebee before entering the portal himself.

X

X

Savage waited until every one had reentered the base before closing the swirling portal, the mission appeared to be successful and thankfully no major injuries. Although Bulkhead had a limp, it did not appear to be serious.

"Bulkhead, go to the med bay and I'll check out your ankle." Ratchet said, looking at the green mech.

_I might as well get this done now rather then later._ Savage thought.

Ratchet followed Arcee and Bulkhead toward his med bay, Optimus and Bumblebee were not that far behind. Savage, of course followed last, wanting an escape route just in case things went nasty.

"I think Bulkhead and I found a possible weakness for Maelstrom." The motorcycle commented after sitting Bulk down on the berth.

"Yeah, and it doesn't include a berth." Bulkhead joked.

Ratchet gave the green mech a warning whack to the back of his head. "Not while Bumblebee is in the room." He hissed quietly.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

It was not just the Decepticons that knew about Maelstrom's sleeping habits, the Autobots also knew about it. Save for Bumblebee, as he was still too young to understand what any of that meant.

Ratchet rolled his optics before scanning the large Autobots foot.

"While we're on the subject of Maelstrom," Savage started, he saw Ratchet pause in his scan for a spilt second. "I have some thing to tell you."

All optics, save for Ratchet were turned in his direction.

"I know Maelstrom better then any of you think."

"Not surprising, seeing how you were once a Decepticon." Arcee commented.

"It's not just that. In addition, he did not over power me that day either. I… couldn't fight him." The flyer admitted.

"What do you mean you couldn't fight him? Was it because of your fight with Megatron drained your energy?" Bulk asked.

"Yes and no."

_**-**__Were you and Maelstrom friends at one point?__**-**_ Bee asked.

"No."

"Then why could you attack him, after all he's done?" There was a bite to Arcee's tone.

Savage noticed that Optimus had not said a word, but he could feel Prime's optics on him. He saw Ratchet look at him, optics narrowed slightly. _"Just get it over with."_ They seem to say.

Savage sighed. "Maelstrom is my son, which is why I couldn't attack him."

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bee just looked at him as if Megatron had just appeared behind him, while Optimus simply looked at him through narrowed optics and he had to fight back a strong urge to run for the hills. A long and awkward silence filled the med bay; it was soon broken by a sharp crack followed shortly by a gasp of pain from Bulk as Ratchet had righted his ankle.

"You were the bond who carried that monster?" Bulkhead asked optics wide with shock.

"Maelstrom looks nothing like you!" Arcee interjected.

"Megatron's genetics are clearly stronger then Savage's." Ratchet said dryly.

"Clearly." The femme said before walking out of the med bay, rudely pushing past Savage.

X

X

"Need any help?" Savage asked.

Thankfully, he had not had to make a run for the hills after telling the Autobots that Maelstrom was his son. He was, however still worried though, Optimus had not said a word to him in the last few hours, while the others, save for Arcee still talked him or at least acknowledged his presences. The motorcycle was giving him the cold shoulder and was now talking to Optimus and Bulkhead on the other side of the base, she even gave him the coldest look when he past as he made his way to Ratchet's lab.

"If you wish, you can help me identify what this gray matter is." Ratchet replied, sliding a small sample on a tray toward the flyer.

He was grateful that the medic was still civil towards him, despite all that has happened. However, it had been a little awkward to be around the other, after a few days had past since the breakage, but it soon past and they were once again at ease with the others company.

He narrowed his red optics a little bit as he looked down at the gray matter in front of him, then took a pinch of it between his thumb and forefinger then started to roll it between them as he looked closer at him.

_Hmm._ He thought before bringing the tip of his forefinger toward his mouth and gives it a quick lick with his glossa. He had to fight back a smirk when he saw the look of stunned shock on the medics face.

"What? There's more then one way to find out what this stuff could be."

"You licked it off your finger, for all you know it could rust your insides." Ratchet replied.

Just to mess with him, Savage slowly licked his thumb while looking at his former mate.

"That's just gross. I hope it _does_ rust your insides."

The flyer gave the bot a look of mock hurt before replying. "I'm hurt, Ratchet. But relax, its only aged guano."

"Aged what?"

"Guano, it's also called bat poop."

Ratchet's face had gone from one of confusion to that of disgust. "That is beyond nasty, Savage. You just licked bat excrement from your fingers! Go rinse your mouth out, now."

Savage smiled. "Yes, lord Ratchet."

Ratchet rolled his optics before turning his attention back to the rock, muttering under his breath a little bit.

X

X

"Savage, may I speak with you… privately."

After rinsing his mouth out, Savage had grabbed a cube of Energon afterwards, only to nearly choke on it when he heard Prime's voice. He coughed a few times before regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"May I speak to you in private?" The Autobot leader repeated calmly.

_Here we go._ He thought, then aloud his said. "Of course, sir."

Optimus nodded once before leading the flyer away from the others, he wanted to simply talk to him without being judged by the others; mainly Arcee. She was not at all pleased with knowing that Savage had mothered Maelstrom and had done nothing to prevent him from doing all that damage he had caused during the war on Cybertron.

Savage was silent the entire time which soon caused his imagination to get the better of him, he knew how Megatron punished his men, it normally involved getting the scrap kicked out of you, followed by a long stay in the med bay. He had no idea how Prime punished his troops… his optics widen when he heard the door to Prime's quarters open.

_Stop that! Optimus is not Megatron!_ He scolded himself.

Optimus stepped aside, inviting Savage into his quarters first, once the flyer had stepped into his quarters, he followed suit and closed the door behind him, keeping the door unlocked. The other Autobot was already nervous and he did not want Savage to feel trapped, he would wait until the other Autobot to be less nervous before speaking to him.

Said mech was looking around his leader's quarters, there was many differences between Primes quarters and Megatron's. It was a lot cleaner and more organized and the atmosphere of the room was calming and no so claustrophobic.

"I know what you want to talk about, Optimus." Savage said breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes," Optimus replied. "But first, you can relax; I'm not going to punish you, as you have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sure Arcee disagrees, her hatred of Decepticons is understandable, but it is not my fault that Maelstrom ended up the way he is now."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, curious now.

"The birthing had been difficult and it left me weak afterwards, it had taken me a few weeks to fully recover. While I was recovering, Megatron had put the sparkling into an adult body… and I let him talk me into it," Savage replied, sitting down. "We were at war, of course, but still… he turned our sparkling into a copy of himself and I couldn't do anything about it."

"You can not change the past, Savage, you can only look forward," Prime replied, placing a hand on the fliers shoulder. "But I am surprised that you didn't say anything about your relationship with Maelstrom sooner."

Savage heard disappointment in his leader's voice and he could not help but feel like a youngling being scolded by its parents, but Prime was right, he should have said something sooner.

"I know. I just… didn't know how." He replied, not meeting Primes gaze.

"I understand. Now, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Savage was silent for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Ratchet and I…"

"Are lovers, I know."

He looked up at Optimus with surprised optics. "You knew?"

"Not at first, the both of you hid it well. I figured it out a few weeks ago."

The flyer let out a sigh. "We were more then lovers, we were bond mates, it was an accident."

"An accident?"

"It happened during my heat cycle."

"I see. It may have been an accident, Savage, but I can tell that you make each other happy."

Savage lowered his gaze to the floor. "The bond is broken, Ratchet called it off after I told him that Maelstrom was my son."

Prime's optics widened in surprise at this. "Did… he say why?"

"He said… he said that he could handle the fact that I was once Megatron's lover," Savage replied, trying to keep his voice clear and steady. "But not the fact… that I had brought Maelstrom into this world."

Optimus did not know what to say in order to comfort Savage, so he simply gave the mech's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before saying. "I want you to stay at the base for now on, Savage."

Savage's gaze shot up to look at Optimus, confusion written on his face. "I don't understand, sir."

"When ever you see Maelstrom, Savage, you freeze and are reluctant to harm him, which I understand, you are his mother," Optimus replied calmly. "And as his mother, you will try to protect him from those who attack him."

"So what you're saying is that I will attack the others, in order to protect my son? He doesn't even know I'm his mother, once again Megatron's doing."

_Savage has suffered more at Megatron's hands then I thought._ Optimus mused.

"That is why I want you to stay behind at the base, other wise the next time we engage the Decepticons and Maelstrom is there, you will feel torn. I shall handle Maelstrom from now on."

Savage sighed. "With all due respect, Optimus, Maelstrom is my problem. I will deal with him and Primus forbid, I should do some thing drastic, I give you my permission to deal with Maelstrom, while I'm at the base."

Optimus gave the flyer a long thoughtful look for replying. "Very well, Savage, You get one chance."

The other bot nodded once. "Thank you, Optimus. For listening and understanding."

Prime gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze. "You are welcome, Savage, you're free to go."

X

X

All though the streets of the city were brightly lit; the streets themselves were vacant, the one being walking said vacant streets was Savage and by his brisk pace, he was on a mission of some kind. It was not long before the flyer left the brightly lit streets and reached a gray crumbling city and it was then that he finally stopped.

"I need to talk to you," Savage's voice bounced off the ruins. "I know we've had our differences, but I need your help."

A heavy thud answered him, a figure stood in the shadows of a crumbling structure, only its eyes could be seen and like Savage, his optics were also red, but they had an almost animalist savagery to them. Seconds later, the figure stepped out into the open, Savage had to force himself not to look away, as the other mech was covered in scars from numerous battles and his claws were permanently stained with the blood of its enemies.

Said mech standing several feet away from Savage was in fact Savage himself; more importantly, his darker and more dangerous half.

"What could _you _possibly need my help with?" His darker half growled.

Savage sighed deeply before replying. "With handling our son, Maelstrom."


	23. Chapter 23

"_Our_ Son?" The dark Savage growled. "Maelstrom stopped being our son; the day Megatron turned him unto an honor-less, blood thirsty monster!"

This time Savage did flinch, because he knew that it was true, Megatron had taken an innocent sparkling and transformed it into a cold bloodied monster, just like him.

The darker Savage prowled forward but stopped when he was only a few feet away from his other half. That caused the other Savage to take an involuntary step back from his darker counterpart, he knew how powerful and dangerous his darker half was many had fallen at his hand, their hand.

His darker half chuckled, it sent a shiver up his spine.

"I can't help you stop Maelstrom, not with his barrier in the way." As he spoke he brought his hand forward, it soon came to an abrupt stop when it encountered an invisible wall. He removed his hand then poked the invisible wall with his blood stained pointer finger; it caused the barrier to ripple at his prodding.

"The only way I can help, is if you pass through this barrier and merge with me, becoming one once again."

Savage had locked up his darker half for a reason, being one with it again could proof dangerous. Nevertheless, he had asked for help and his inner demon was offering so, there was little he could do.

He let out a sigh, shoulders sagging in what appeared to be defeat. "Very well." He failed to see the eager smirk on his darker half's face.

After taking a deeper breath to steel himself, he walked forward going through the barrier, it gave way as he past through it. Within moments, he was standing in front of his darker self, a mere arms length apart.

"You know there is only one way to stop Maelstrom."

"I know."

Their optics locked, Savage's darker half placed one blood stained hand on his chest, right over his spark, and it was not long before he felt an odd probing sensation within his spark. It took all his self control not to fight that strange and unnerving sensation, he suddenly stumbled back as if he had been pushed by some one, he was now alone, which meant the merge was completed; the stain on his soul was back.

X

X

Savage opened his optics and found himself back in his shared quarters, the loud snores from his room mate did little to comfort him, for he had becoming one with his demon, once again staining his soul.

_This is my burden and I will bare it alone._ He told himself. _Even if I kills me in the end._

X

X

As promised, Ms. Darby kept the Autobots up to date on the children's condition; their injuries were healing perfectly and Agent Fowler had come up with a bulletproof story as to how this happened to them. Only Ms. Darby knew the truth, but did not blame the Autobots; Savage ran off to hide some where in the base to avoid the woman, even though she did not blame him for what happened to her son and his friends, he still blamed himself.

"Savage, will you stop hiding every time June comes to the base," Bulkhead said as the woman's car entered the bases perimeter. "She doesn't blame us for what happened."

"She doesn't have to say it, Bulk. I failed to protect them; she doesn't have to say it, but does think it." Replied Savage from the supply storage room.

"Who do you think you are now; Soundwave? She knows and understands there is only so much we can do. It's hard to keep an eye on some one that small while fighting multiple opponents."

"Ha! You were able to pull it off; you were even in the Decepticon War ship at the time!"

"I had back up; we couldn't get to you because the cons had a signal scrambler." Bulkhead countered as Bumblebee walked over to the green bot.

_-He still hasn't come out?-_The scout asked.

"No, I'm half tempted to bust the door down."

"I wouldn't try that," Savage commented. "You already trashed Ratchet's frame welder."

Bee placed a hand on Bulkhead's large forearm and whispered. _-Let me try something.-_

Bulkhead nodded before stepping away from the door, allowing the yellow scout to do what ever it was that he had planned.

_-You messed up, Savage. That's how you learn. However, running and hiding as a frightened sparkling would, isn't going to help any one.-_

Silence soon followed Bee's comment and Bulkhead could only stare at the young scout in stunned surprise; convincing Savage to come out was come thing, calling Savage a coward was another thing entirely.

_You have some brass bearings, Bee._ Bulk thought.

Seconds late, the door to the storage room opened, revealing Savage; his red optics narrowed, Bee's comment had clearly stuck a nerve, not to mention his pride and ego.

"I am no coward." Savage said with a slight growl to his voice.

_-You are hiding in storage closest, from a human female.-_ Bee countered calmly.

Bulkhead stood ready just in case things turned nasty.

Savage's blood red optics flashed briefly, but he simply growled before storming off toward the main part of the base; leaving a dumbfounded Bulkhead and a rather pleased Bumblebee behind in the hallway.

"I take that back, Bee. You don't have brass bearings, you have steel bearings." Bulkhead commented.

Bee smiled. _-Thank you, I figured that would work.-_

"What would work?"

"Reverse psychology. Savage would some times do it to me while training."

Bulkhead chuckled before giving Bee a pat on the back, which caused the younger bot to lurch forward from the impact.

"C'mon, let's go see what June as to say."

X

X

By the time Bee and Bulk returned to the main room, June had finally pulled into the base, they spotted Savage leaning against the railing where the couch and TV were located, his arms were crossed and it was obvious that he was still fuming from Bumblebee's comment.

"Greetings, June." Optimus said as the woman exited her car.

The woman gave the Autobot leader a friendly smile.

"I mean to be rude, Ms. Darby, but your last update was only three days ago," Ratchet stated. "Did some thing happen to the children?"

There was a clear note of fear in the medic's voice and it caught every ones attention, Savage had uncrossed his arms, optics widen with dread.

"Yes, some thing did happen, but its good news. The children are awake, they woke some time this morning." Every Autobot in the room relaxed.

"And their status?" He asked.

"They are a little groggy and do not remember much, which is normal for patients who have just woken from a coma, in time their memory will return." June replied calmly.

Bee was shaking with delight at the news, even Savage looked happy; not to mention relieved that the kids were going to be all right.

X

X

Sadly, fate chose not to be so kind to the Autobots; two weeks after the kids had woken, they no longer remembered the Autobots or their war with the Decepticons. They remembered each other, but not their robotic friends. The atmosphere in the base had changed, every Autobot in the room looked as if they just told that Megatron had won the war and now waited execution.

"Perhaps… this is for the best." Optimus said somberly.

"I think so as well." June replied.

After saying her final good bye, June got into her car and drove out of the base without looking back.

Savage let out a defeated sigh, as he turned to leave a blue blur came out of nowhere and before he could react, Arcee flat out punched him dead in the face, knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

The blue femme was soon on top of him, her fist raised for another punch. "This is entirely your fault!" She yelled.

"Arcee, stand down." Prime ordered calmly but sternly.

"No, I have lost yet another partner because of the Decepticons! If Savage hadn't taken the kids out, they'd still be with us!"

_-Arcee, I know you're upset, but its not Savage's fault, he did the best he could to protect them, no one could have done any better.-_ Bee calmly said.

"You don't know what its like to lose partner after partner after partner, Bee. None of you do," Arcee replied before turning her attention to Savage. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't given birth to that beast! You are the only one who can defeat him, but instead you cower like the coward you are!"

Savage let out a snarl before rolling over, taking Arcee with him with such speed that no one saw it happen until it was too late. He soon had her pinned to the ground with his greater weight, his optics held an animalist savagery to them. No one, not even Optimus dared to move, now they all realized why Savage had been so feared by so many.

"Could you kill your own son, could _you_ make that choice?" Savage growled.

Arcee stopped struggling, but held his stare with defiant optics.

"You don't think I know loss? I have had more then my fair share of it, if you think that losing those kids didn't affect me, you are dead wrong. They meant every thing to me; they filled the void that Maelstrom left after Megatron turned him into a copy of himself."

Arcee's defiance started to falter as she saw the pain creep into the flier's optics.

"I have lost more then I care to admit and I have done things that have permanently stained my soul."

Ratchet looked away briefly, only Optimus noticed this but did not say anything.

The flyer got off Arcee and stepped away from her. "I am no coward, only reluctant to harm him. I shall deal with him, no one will interfere."

He then walked away from her, the other Autobots made a path so he could pass. No one saw him glance at Ratchet as he past, only the medic saw the pain in the quick glance.

The medic knew what Savage was going to do when he would come face to face with Maelstrom one last time. He feared that the result would kill the flyer, that is, if Megatron didn't kill him first after the gruesome deed was done.

X

X

Maelstrom stayed out of Megatron's way as did every one else, their leader was obviously in a foul mood; Starscream had kept a low profile for a month and half, however, only hours ago the seeker had returned and stole three energon cubes after killing six vehicons.

The seeker had left the ship wounded though, Laser Beak had found him and fired at the flyer, grazing his right side and thigh. The former commander may have escaped with three cubes, but would likely die from his injuries.

"Starscream's knowledge of treating injuries is basic at best." Knockout said, keeping well out of Megatron's way.

"Basic treatment is enough for Starscream to heal himself." Megatron snarled in reply.

"His injuries are deep enough that he will bleed freely, he can repair himself but he'll still be weak." Breakdown put in.

"Not to mention, an easy target." Maelstrom said leaning against a console.

"Do not underestimate Starscream, Maelstrom, although my former second in command is injured and weak from blood loss, he is still dangerous." Megatron said turning to face his son.

"Of course, my lord."

"Breakdown, you will accompany Maelstrom in hunting down Starscream," Megatron ordered. "Fail me, Breakdown, and I will finish what those humans started."

"I won't fail, Master, I give you my word." Breakdown replied, head slightly bowed.

"See that you don't," The silver Decepticon turned his attention back to his son. "Maelstrom, bring me his head."

Maelstrom smirked. "You shall have it, Lord Megatron."

X

X

"Where do you think we should start looking, Commander?" Breakdown asked as they exited from the ground bridge portal.

Maelstrom looked at their surroundings; there was nothing but trees in every direction. "I wouldn't advise splitting up, one could easily get lost in these wounds." He replied.

"Of course, Commander."

Maelstrom sighed softly. "Just call me, Maelstrom. I'm only commander Maelstrom when I'm on the Nemesis." He said, turning to look at Breakdown.

"I meant to disrespect, I just figured I should be formal around you, seeing how your Lord Megatron's son -"

"Relax, Breakdown, you don't have to be formal or suck up to me, for being Megatron's son."

Breakdown was taken aback by this, he'd figured that he would have to act as he would around Megatron and prove to every one that he wasn't useless to the Decepticons and their cause. It seemed that it wasn't the case with Maelstrom, he maybe Megatron's son but he was far mellower and less intimidating then Maelstrom; of course, that would change instantly should there be battle.

Before the other Con could say anything, the weather changed and moments later, it began to rain.

"Great," Maelstrom huffed. "Just what we needed, if there's one thing I hate other then humans on this planet, it's the rain."

"It's annoying, yes, but it's harmless."

"Thank Prime that it didn't rain on Cybertron." Maelstrom said before taking out a scanner.

"I couldn't agree more."

The black and purple smirked a little before turning on the scanner, the moment it was on the scanner began to beep steadily.

"That was fast." Breakdown commented, narrowing his only optic.

"Yeah, we should be getting a reading this fast or strong." The con gave the scanner a sharp shake to make sure that it was not going haywire, which it was not.

"Do you think its Starscream?" Breakdown asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."


	24. Chapter 24

"If it is Starscream, be ready."

Breakdown nodded before his left hand morphed into a large silver hammer.

Both Decepticons followed the trail that the scanner had picked up; Maelstrom paused moments later as his olfactory sensors picked up some thing on the wind.

"What is it?"

Maelstrom did not answer right away, not until he got a better sample of it when he did, a smirk appeared on his face. "Its mech blood."

Breakdown smirked as well. "It's got to be Starscream, easy prey."

"Starscream maybe weak from blood loss, but that does not make him an easy target."

As they drew closer to their targets location, the smell of mech blood grew stronger every step. Maelstrom's right hand shifted into a powerful fusion rifle as they reached a ridge.

The Commander let out a quiet breath before jolting up right, fusion rifle ready to fire at the blasted seeker. What he saw was not Starscream, it was far too large and bulky to be Screamer, and the pain job was off as well. He let out a quiet disappointed huff, which caught Breakdown's attention.

"Well?"

"It's not Starsceam, but I can't tell if it's an Autobot or a Decepticon, we'll have to take a closer look, he also appears to be hurt."

"How do you know that stranger is a mech?"

"Do you know of any femme that is nearly the same height as Megatron?"

Breakdown shook his head before standing as well, he stayed behind Maelstrom to watch his back just they walked into an ambush should the mech they were headed for was bait.

Said mech was lying on his side so that his back was facing the two cons, he was bleeding from a few lacerations; they were still fresh so it had been from a recent battle.

Maelstrom narrowed his optics when he spotted a set of claw lacerations on the mechs left upper arm, they were not done by Starsceam, he had seen the kind of damage Screamer's claws could do, first hand.

"Savage." Growled Breakdown softly.

Maelstrom let out his own silent growl before gently grabbing the mech's pointed shoulder, to lay the stranger on his back so he could check his other wounds as well as find out whose side he was one. He had to bite back a wince when he saw the nasty slash across his chest; there was only one laceration, so claws could not have done it, a sword had done it. The wound was deep, which meant that it had meant to be a killing blow.

"He's one of ours." Breakdown said a little too loudly.

The yellow face that once held in pain instantly changed to that of rage, his large hand shot out and grasped Maelstrom's throat in a vise like grip.

Although startled by the sudden attack, Maelstrom remained perfectly calm. He lifted one of his hands to let Breakdown know to back off and lower his weapon, he soon locked optics with the wounded mech, who's own optics were clouded with pain and rage.

Those red optics clearly several seconds later, they widened in shock and the hand that had the other cons throat released it then said, his voice weak but still strong.

"Forgive… me… Lord… Megatron…." The mech's body soon when limp as he lost consciousness.

"He thought you were Lord Megatron." Breakdown commented.

Maelstrom shrugged before replying. "He needs medical attention and fast, I'll carry him while you call for a ground bridge."

Breakdown nodded before activating his Communicator. "This is Breakdown, requesting an emergency Ground Bridge to this location."

He then helped get the injured con to his feet, as he proved too heavy for Maelstrom to handle alone. Moments later, their ground bridge portal arrived and they half dragged, half carried the unconscious mech through the portal.

X

X

The second Megatron heard about the injured Con that Maelstrom and Breakdown found in the forest, he had dropped every thing and headed toward the med bay to see said Con.

_Maelstrom is proving to be a greater First Lt. then Starscream ever was. _Megatron thought as he headed toward the med bay. _Now, if he would stop sleeping with the Vehicons._

The doors of the medical bay slid open at his approach, the occupants that included; Knockout, Maelstrom, and Breakdown looked up at his direction.

"Ah, Lord Megatron." Knockout said giving his lord and master a small bow of his head, the other two did the same.

"It would appear that Dreadwing bit off more then he could chew." Megatron commented as he strolled over the medical berth where the now fully repaired con was resting.

"Dreadwing?" Maelstrom asked shocked. "Dreadwing as in the twin to the departed Skyquake?"

"Yes," Megatron replied, turning to look at his son and Breakdown. "Finding Dreadwing in the forest will prove most beneficial in the future and his loyalty shall provide an ideal example for those aboard this ship. Well done." The Decepticon lord completely ignored Breakdown.

Maelstrom saw the crestfallen look on Breakdown's face, just as his father turned once more to Knockout; he quickly spoke.

"Actually, Lord Megatron it was all Breakdown."

Megatron turned again to look at his son his son, optics narrowed curiously. "Excuse me?"

"Breakdown actually found Dreadwing; he thought it was best that we stay together when I wanted to separate. He also had the scanner that had picked up our injured comrades signal," Maelstrom said calmly. "So, if anyone deserves praise for today's rescue, it's Breakdown."

Megatron's optics remained narrowed as he turned his attention toward Breakdown. "Is this true, Breakdown."

Thankfully, Breakdown was smart enough to play along and Knockout was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, Master, it's true."

"Very well. You've managed not to fail me, Breakdown, well done." Megatron replied.

"Don't worry about Starscream, Lord Megatron, I'll find him." Maelstrom vowed.

"See that you do," Megatron commented before turning to Knockout. "Keep me posted on Dreadwing's recovery."

Knockout bowed his head again. "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Breakdown waited until Megatron was gone before turning to Maelstrom. "Why did you do that?"

"You screwed up one time, that shouldn't make you Megatron's whipping boy because of it. I lied, so you could get back into Megatron's good graces," Maelstrom replied. "But this stays between the three of us."

"My lips are sealed." Knockout promised.

X

X

Wheeljack was less then pleased with knowing the fact that Savage joined the Autobots. "I don't care if he took on Megatron's entire drone army, he can't be trusted!"

"Jackie, Savage has given us no reason to question his loyalty to us." Bulkhead replied.

"Have you forgotten how many Wreckers he killed, Bulk? Because I haven't!"

"That was then, Jackie. He's changed."

"Once a Con, always a Con." Wheeljack growled.

"What Bulkhead says is true. Savage is no longer the mech that you once knew." Said Optimus.

The ground bridge suddenly powered up and a few seconds later, Savage excited the portal and into the Autobot base. "Dreadwing got away from me, but I have him a few souvenirs to remember me by." He said as the ground bridge behind him vanished.

"More like you let him go." Wheeljack rudely.

The look on Savage's face was one of surprise when he heard Wheeljack's voice, he instantly had a rather vivid memory of said Autobot ripping off his arm then proceeded to beat him with it, by the time he shook that memory off, Wheeljack was heading in his direction and he to force himself not to take a step back.

"Jackie, don't." Bulkhead warned.

Wheeljack ignored him and within seconds, he was in Savage's personal space. "You may have these guys fooled with your little act, but you haven't fooled me," The mostly white Autobot sneered. "Dreadwing didn't get away from you, you let him go."

It was obvious that Wheeljack was trying to provoke a fight with Savage; they hoped that the flyer would be able control his temper, because if a fight did breakout it would turn ugly within seconds and no one would be able to stop them.

"Dreadwing is a skilled flyer; even wounded he was able to out maneuver me." Savage said calmly.

The other snorted. "Well, you had no problem catching Pyro, now did you?"

"Jackie, that was in the past you have to move on." Bulkhead put in as he walked over to the pair.

"Let it go? He tortured Pyro for information that he did not have! When he realized that Pyro had nothing, he left him to be tortured by other Cons!"

Savage lowered his gaze; he remembered that day all to well, he had not been with the Decepticons very long and had wanted to prove himself to his fellow Cons and to Megatron. At the time, he had no idea what became of the Wrecker after he had left to report to his master, now it was obvious and it made him sick to his stomach. He simply looked at the ground, he could already feel Ratchet's optics on him, judging him, maybe even hating him, not that he blamed the medic, he hated himself.

"I know that, but Savage is trying to redeem himself by helping us take down Megatron."

"Ha, that's hard to believe. Seeing how he's Megatron's loyal lap dog and berth warmer."

"Was," Savage cut it. "I was his loyal lap dog and berth warmer, but not any more. I have done horrible things in the past that I shall never escape, and should I end up in the pit because of my sins, so be it."

With that said, Savage turned and proceeded to walk away from the hotheaded Autobot.

"You can be sure to add what happened to those kids on that list of yours."

Savage stopped which caused the Autobots in the room to hold their breath, they wondered how the bot would take this, every one, save for Wheeljack knew that the kids memory loss weight heavily on his mine. Primus only knew how the mech would handle the cruel blow. He surprised them all by taking the high road and walking away toward the hallway that lead to the sleeping quarters.

X

X

As Maelstrom neared the door to his quarters, the sound of footfalls caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Breakdown jogging over to him.

"Did you run all the way here from the med bay?"

Breakdown nodded, panting heavily.

"You do realize that's from one end of the ship to the other."

"I know." The other panted.

_Talk about stamina._ Maelstrom thought.

"I just wanting… to thank you for what you did… back in the med bay," Breakdown panted. "Not very many Decepticons could so some thing like that without asking for some thing in return."

"Think nothing of it." Maelstrom replied.

The larger mech turned as the door to his quarters slid, before he could enter he was grabbed, spun around, and pinned against the wall with impressive force. Before he could voice a protest, his lips were roughly claimed by Breakdown, his surprise changed to lust at the rough kiss and he found himself kissing the Con back, just as roughly. He instantly felt his cable harden behind his panel, it took all his self-control not to break the kiss, open his panel and start pounding into Breakdown.

The kiss stopped as quickly as is happened, when he opened his optics all he saw was the shock filled optic of Breakdown and before he could a word, the slightly shorter con took off a high speeds down the hall, nearly running over a drone in his wake.

The Con bit back a groan; his cable was throbbing now, demanding release. He turned to face the wall, and lightly bashed his forehead against it. He cursed his raging libido under his breath before pushing off the wall and into his room to give himself relief.

_Ugh. This is going to be a long night._ He thought as the door closed behind him.

X

X

Breakdown could not believe that he had done that, he had kissed Maelstrom, his commander! Why did he do that? He was with Knockout!

_Knockout cannot know about this._ He told himself.

As much as he wanted to keep this from Knockout, he knew he could not do that, he loved him to much; he had to come clean and hope that the medic would forgive him for being unfaithful to him by kissing Maelstrom.

He slowed his pace so he could think of a way to tell Knockout that he had kissed Maelstrom and had been seconds away from allowing the larger Con to ravage him.

_Maybe… I'll just leave that part out._

X

X

Knockout checked Dreadwing's vitals, they steadily improving which would no doubt please Megatron during his next visit. The large flyer had woken up a few times in the last twelve hours, the first time he had woken, the flyer had felt disorientated and trapped and had nearly taken off the medic's head because of it. As a future precaution, the sports car had strapped the latter's arms to the medical berth for his own protection and his patients.

The door to the med bay slid open just as he slumped into a near by chair, he looked and a smile came to his face when he saw that it was Breakdown.

"Hello, lover." He cooed.

Despite every thing, Breakdown could not help but smile.

Knockout knew some thing was wrong just by watching his lover walk over to him.

"Is some thing wrong, Breakdown?" He asked.

Breakdown; now standing in front of the love of his life, lowered his gaze before saying, remorse in his deep voice. "I almost slept with Maelstrom."

"You what?" There was only surprise in Knockout's voice, which Breakdown had expected but there wasn't any reasonable anger.

"I kissed Maelstrom and almost slept with him. It was a lapse in judgment and I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, babe," Breakdown said taking Knockout's hand in his own. "You mean every thing to me."

He was prepared for Knockout to yell at him, maybe even strike out in anger, much to his surprise the sports car did the total opposite. Instead of yelling or hitting, the Con simply smiled before tenderly kissing him.

"Ok, now I'm confused." Breakdown said after the brief kiss ended.

Knockout smiled again. "It was just a kiss, Breakdown. I doubt Maelstrom would have allowed you to sleep with him."

"What makes you say that?" Breakdown asked curiously.

"Despite Maelstrom's massive libido, he would never sleep with who is evolved with some one else." Knockout pointed out.

"I've seen the way he looks at you though."

"I'm a great piece of ass, if do say so myself," Breakdown smirked at his lovers comment. "But of course, there will be sexual tension between Maelstrom and I, but as I said he would never sleep with me because you and I are together. Besides, I don't feel like sharing you with Maelstrom."

Knockout nuzzled his lover before claiming his lips with heated passion.

The larger mech's engine purred with desire as he kissed him back before lowering his smaller lover to the ground and holding him there with his greater weight, without breaking the kiss.

"Let me make it up to you, baby." Breakdown offered, nuzzling his neck.

"You don't have to, Breakdown, the kiss between-" Knockout's reply was cut off by a moan as the larger Con slowly licked his neck.

"Don't talk; I want you to feel amazing."

"Can you refrain from doing that while I'm not in here?" Growled an annoyed voice.

Both Decepticons froze when they heard the new comer's voice, the smaller con peered past his lover, while the other looked over his shoulder and saw that Dreadwing was awake and looking at them, clearly annoyed.

"I'll make it up to you later." Breakdown whispered.

"I'll let you strap me to the berth, so you can go to town on me." Knockout replied a naughty glint in his optics.

Breakdown smiled before getting off his smaller lover and helping him to his feet. "Later, babe."

Knockout watched him go before turning his attention to the blue and yellow seeker.

"First off, why am I strapped to this berth?" Dreadwing asked.

"Ah, that is your protection… and mine." Knockout replied once he was standing by the berth.

"I 'm awake now, can you remove the restraints?" The other requested, giving one of the restraints holding him a small tug.

"You can't leave the med bay; you're still recovering from your injuries."

"Very well."

The Decepticon medic began loosen of the bonds before speaking again. "I'm going to let go of the fact that you nearly took my head off the other night."

"I attacked you?"

"Pretty much. However, I should have remembered that when you were found, your fighting instinct was still in play. Maelstrom also learned that the hard way, seeing how you choked him out that night."

Dreadwing's red optics widened. "That was Maelstrom? I thought it was Lord Megatron."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Maelstrom as he entered the med bay.

Knockout bristled slightly as Maelstrom walked deeper into the med bay, it appeared that his jealousy and protectiveness over Breakdown was getting the better of him, but he toned it down.

"I wish to apologize, Maelstrom. At the time, I believed you were someone else."

Maelstrom waved his hand dismissively. "No need to apologize, Dreadwing. You were acting solely on instinct," He then turned his attention to Knockout. "Lord Megatron wishes to know how the patient's progress."

"He is steady improving and should be able to leave the med bay in a few days." Knockout replied.

"Very good, I'll let him know shortly after he cools down."

"What do you mean?" The medic asked.

"He's having one of his mood swings again; the Dark Energon has a strong affect on his emotions. One minute, he's fine, the next he wants to rip your head off. Its kind of unnerving, for you never know when he might snap."

"Once you recognize the signs of a coming violent mood swing, it shouldn't be a problem, Commander." The sports car replied coolly.

"Commander? I thought that post belonged to Starscream." Dreadwing said as he finally sat up.

"It did, up until he tried to kill Lord Megatron." Maelstrom commented.

Dreadwing narrowed his optics. "It would appear that Savage is not the only Decepticon who has betrayed our Master."

"They'll get what's coming to them, I can promise you that."

Dreadwing nodded in agreement before looking at his hands and flexing them to test their functionality.

"Commander Maelstrom, may I speak to you, in private?" Knockout asked.

"Of course, doctor."

The larger Con followed the good doctor into another room, leaving Dreadwing alone.

_What a waste, Savage showed such promise._ Thought the seeker.

X

X

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about, Knockout?" Maelstrom asked.

"The kiss… between you and Breakdown." Knockout replied as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"He told you?"

"Yes, and I forgave him for it, but don't think that just because your Lord Megatron's son and First Lt. means that I will forgive you just as easily." He was brisling again, only this time he didn't bother hiding in from his voice or body language.

"I understand, Knockout, it would happen again."

"Good, because if it does, I will castrate you as painfully as possible."

Maelstrom's optics shrank a little at the medics words; he truly believed that Knockout would do that to him.

"I'll…" Maelstrom cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "I'll hold you to that. I… better go."

Knockout watched the black and purple Con take off at high speeds, he shook his head and chuckled, he wouldn't really castrate his friend. However, he thought it was best to let the Con believe that would, having an advantage over Maelstrom never hurt.


	25. Chapter 25

**((A/N: So sorry for the long wait, my life has kind of gotten a little crazy. Hopefully this will keep the fans at bay for at least a short while.))**

_Maybe I should let Prime do it. _Savage mused. _It would be less painful that way._

Savage had been half guessing himself for a few days now, he dreaded coming battles with Decepticons, knowing that eventually he would have to fight and kill Maelstrom. He was so tempted to tell Optimus that he could do the deed instead of him.

_No, I don't think I could allow him to kill Maelstrom. _He concluded. _He is my son and my burden, I must be the one to stop him._

The flyer knew that Prime doubted that he had it in him to kill his own son.

_Let the fool think that._ His demon snarled before once again going silent in Savage's mind.

X

X

Maelstrom was once again on the look out for Starscream, this time he went alone. He had informed Megatron of this just before leaving and would contact him when he found the traitorous little slagger.

To make sure that he didn't return to the same area twice, he set up a grid system, it worked well but there was still no sign of the blasted seeker.

_He doesn't have a T-cog, so he couldn't have gotten far._ Maelstrom thought.

Something silver caught his attention an hour later and he transformed in mid-air, narrowing his optics caused his eye sight to zoom in and a smirk appeared on his face plates.

_Hello, Starscream._

The seeker seemed to be heading toward part of a down Decepticon ship, he sent the information to the Nemesis before transforming back into his vehicle mode then went into a free far going straight for the down flyer.

X

X

"Ugh, what I would not give to have wings again," Starscream grumbled as he tromped up a hill. His optics brightened when he saw the downed Decepticon Ship. "Ah, right where I left it."

He paused and narrowed his optics when he heard the sound of what he believed to be afterburners. He turned and all he saw was a blur of silver seconds before a massive weight slammed into him.

"AGH!"

The impact sent the flyer flying a few feet before finally coming to a stop on his front. Groaning, he pushed himself to his hands and knees then looked over his shoulder teeth bared in an annoyed snarl then let out a gasp.

"Megatron?!" He shrieked in pure shock and fear.

The amused laughter told the seeker otherwise.

"I love that you continue to think that I am Lord Megatron." Maelstrom laughed.

"H-How did you find me? I blocked my signal." Starscream stammered, sitting up.

"Well, it wasn't easy, that's far sure," Maelstrom replied. "But now that I have you… lets just say that you won't leave to see another sunrise."

X

X

"Ah, it seems that Maelstrom has found Starscream," Megatron said upon receiving the message. "Dreadwing, your in command until Maelstrom and I return."

The fully recovered blue and yellow seeker bowed his head in respect. "As you command, Master. You honor me with this task."

Megatron said nothing as he made his to the landing pad atop the Nemesis, once there he transformed into his alternate form and took flight, heading straight for Maelstrom's location.

_Hopefully Maelstrom hasn't beaten the living spark out of Starscream by the time I get there. _Megatron thought before inwardly smirking knowing that it would be to ask when it came to Maelstrom.

X

X

Starscream cried out in pain as he was kicked rather hard in the stomach, said kick sent him tumbling down a steep slope. Maelstrom was nothing like his father, by now Megatron's wrath would have been sated and he would have shown him mercy. When he finally came to a stop, he was lying on his back, panting and in serious pain not to mention trouble.

"Oh, you have no idea how much fun I am having right now." Maelstrom chuckled as he strolled down the hill in the injured seeker's direction.

"Maelstrom… wait…. I can…" Starscream panted as he rolled onto his side.

"You can shut up, that's what you can do. My father may tolerate your treacherous behavior, but I don't. In fact, he should have killed you years ago."

Using his foot, he pushed Starscream onto his back and kept him pinned with said foot on his chest.

"I am nothing like my father, I don't give or show mercy to someone as traitorous and disloyal as you. I kill them like I would any Autobot scum, I make them suffer to their last breath," Maelstrom growled. "I enjoy what I do and I'll enjoy being the next Decepticon Leader, when I have earned it."

Starscream cried out as Maelstrom's claws sank into his chest, he even lived up to his name as the Decepticon symbol was ripped from his body.

"Now… you're nothing. Well, not fully anyway." Maelstrom said with a sadistic smirk as he saw the rapidly pulsating spark in the open cavity of the seeker's partly ripped open chest plates.

"Give my regards to the pit, traitor." He said reaching toward the pulsating orb.

"Maelstrom… stand down."

Maelstrom paused at the sound of his father's voice, he looked over his shoulder and saw his father walking over, he hadn't even heard him coming.

"Ah, father, just in time. I was just about to send this trash pile to the pit." He told him coolly before turning his attention back to Starscream.

"No." Megatron said.

Maelstrom blinked in confusion then turned back to look at his father.

"What?"

"I said, no."

"But, you can't simply allow him to live after he's done to you." Maelstrom said trying not to stammer.

"Are you telling me what I can and can't do, Maelstrom?" Megatron asked through narrowed optics.

"N-no, n-never. I just-"

"Starscream was my first Lt. it is my duty as Leader to dispose of the traitors. Now, step aside… commander." Megatron said his tone commanding as well as threatening.

Maelstrom removed his foot from Starscream's chest and turned to face his father, his leader, his master.

The pair started at each other for the longest moment, Megatron instinctively tensed himself for a fight as he felt tension rise from his son, his second in command. He had chosen Maelstrom as his first Lt. not just because he was his son but because his strategic brilliance rivaled Starscream's and nearly that of Soundwave. It was also because of his raw and at times primal aggression that made him such a deadly and dangerous warrior. And should it come down to a fight between himself and Maelstrom, they would almost certainly kill each other.

"As you command… my lord."


End file.
